No Way Is Your Luck This Bad
by Quinninism
Summary: Castiel is a young Omega, an extreme rarity in an Alpha infested world, who finds it almost impossible to get by without confrontation. He has accepted his fate, and is now quite content with the prospect of being alone forever. That is, until an Alpha by the name of Dean Winchester walks into his life, challenging his rather depressing view on life. Warnings inside. Dark at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**Just some lovely warnings before we proceed:**

**This is a Male x Male story, so for those of you who are used to my Male x Female, this might not be for you. I have always wanted to write one of these since it is what I read, but I've never really had the guts. But this idea came to me a couple of weeks ago, so here we are XD**

**This is full of quite horrible situations, and again is probably not for the faint of heart. I will be putting warnings at the beginning of each chapter so you can decided not to read bits if you like, though I doubt the story will make much sense. **

**I am also aware that there is quite a lot of shit that goes down and most of you will be going, Jesus H. Christ, this is too unbelievable, but hey its fiction. I had far too many ideas and decided to do them all :) **

**So with all that said lets get started :)**

**Warnings for this chapter: Language, use of phrases or words against homosexuality, violence. **

No Way Is Your Luck This Bad

Castiel fumbled absent mindedly with his locker combination as he subtly tried to watch everyone that went by. It was his first day back for his last year of school, and he was pretty sure that this was going to be the worst year of his life. In an Alpha infested world, a little Omega like himself was doomed really from the get go.

Never mind being male of course.

Castiel was so rare that his existence baffled and offended pretty much everyone, which made things quite difficult. Especially school. All that growing up and trying to find a place in the world was difficult enough with the average teenager, but adding onto that that he was a male Omega? Torture.

He sighed heavily as he felt the door finally jerk open, his fingers numbly rummaging through his books in his bag as he tried to slow his mind. Another reason that this year was going to be his worst was that Gabriel, his older brother by one year, was attending college in the city, leaving him alone in this God forsaken hell hole of a school.

Which also meant Castiel was on his own to fend off the cruelness of his school 'companions'.

And as if on queue...

"Hey faggot! Surprised to see you back. Thought you would have chickened out and moved school without your nutcase of a brother to look after you! Surely their must be some kind of prostitute programme for Omegas somewhere." Castiel just stared into his locker as he smirked. They would never have dared have called Gabriel a 'nutcase' if he was still around, and they definitely would not have said anything about Castiel's potential to be a paid sex worker. Gabriel had been well known for his cruel pranks and ability to take things far too far, especially when directed at those he did not like.

And that happened to be everyone who bothered Castiel.

Gabriel was an extremely protective soul, and hated to see his younger brother upset. Castiel stifled a laugh as he thought back to the moth that had scared the bejesus out of him just last week, when it flew into his eye rather rudely, Gabriel gallantly smiting it with the cunning use of a fist and a wall. He had paraded around his bedroom as if he had saved his younger brother from mortal danger, and seemed confused that Castiel had not dropped to his knees claiming to not be worthy of his awesome presence.

"Hey gayboy! I'm talking to you!" Castiel rolled his eyes as he continued to push some of his currently unneeded things into his locker and proceeded to close the door with a forceful bang. He had no idea how they all seemed to know about his sexual preferences. Of course he was an Omega, and he had the ability to get pregnant, but who was to say he couldn't find an Alpha female one day and fall madly in love with her? Then it would be the female Alpha who would get pregnant... or so he suspected was the case if the research is right. (Male Omega's were, annoyingly, so extremely rare and it was hard to find information on such things.) But yet, everyone had assumed he was gay, though if he was honest, he wasn't really sure himself. Sure he had looked out for potential partners since he manifested at the age of twelve, but no one had ever caught his eye. Yes, certain male Alpha's had turned him on with shows of their leadership and masculinity, but did that mean he only liked males? Or did it mean he liked Alphas? Castiel had yet to meet a female Alpha, and he had been desperate to do so to finally discern his sexual interest. Unfortunately, female Alphas were rare, but of course not as rare as male Omegas.

Over the last couple of years, Castiel had foolishly hoped that all this 'gay' ridicule was just one of those things where kids just picked something that they bullied you with for a while, get bored and the found something else to bother you with. He had never confirmed their accusations but yet, here they were. He swung his bag over his head and let it drop on his shoulder, his eyes staring at his locker door as if he had not seen or heard _Dick_ 'adequately named' Roman speak. Castiel sucked in a breath as he refrained from jumping out his skin as the boy punched a locker right in front of him, finally getting the blue eyed boy's attention with his Alpha dominance. "You ignoring me now?" The boy's smile was wicked and his wild yet piercing eyes unnerving. Dick was cruel, and had been known to do some awful things to not just Castiel, but anyone who he deemed worthy of his effort to mentally destroy.

Which for some reason seemed to be every Omega to cross his path. Roman was more of a Alphas should stick with Alphas only kind of guy. A female beta was as far down the pecking order he would go to associate himself with, but she would have to be something really special.

"Oh Richard, didn't see you there. I'm sure if you had called my name I would have answered..." Castiel offered the boy a sweet smile as he manoeuvred around him, almost yelping as the boy grabbed him by the arm and swung him into the row of lockers. The cold metal struck his face hard, his shoulder crunching horribly as the now rather pissed off boy continued to push him.

"Don't play stupid!" He hissed in his ear. Castiel was not one to stand down and take this kind of treatment anymore. He had been known as the 'unbreakable' by his small family as his stubborn nature and need to be accepted ruled him. So as always, Castiel got himself into more trouble. He pushed himself off the lockers harshly and rounded on Roman, his eyes fierce as his resolve burned brightly.

He was not going to be a victim.

"Don't play stupid? At least I have the choice to play it, where as you, my dear boy, will never be anything but stupid! And we all know that stupid people like you cannot possibly pretend to be clever." Anger flashed across his tormenters face as he pushed again at Castiel hard, the force knocking him back a few steps, but still Castiel resisted. He stood tall and held his head high, not allowing these_ boys_ to ruin his life.

He had family for that.

"That's it, homo!" Gordon Walker, Roman's second in command and of course another Alpha, lunged for him, his hands grabbing at his t-shirt and lifting him high, Castiel's hands snatching for the boy's shoulders as he felt himself being lifted. He could not help the gasp that came falling from his mouth as he marvelled at Gordon's strength. Castiel was not exactly heavy, but he was far from as light as Gordon seemed to act like he was. A whole new fear settled within him as he felt the wind being knocked from him as the ground came to meet him at an alarming rate. He felt his mind fizzle as a loud crack filled the corridor, his head throbbing painfully as he felt it bounce as Gordon shook him. "You give us any more of your back chat, you filthy cock sucker, and I'll make sure you'll never wake up again." Castiel heard the venom in the boy's voice, unsure he really warranted that. Yeah, sure, Gordon didn't like gay wolfs, but threatening him with his life... This was new.

Castiel felt his vision go blurry as Gordon's heavy weight lifted from him, allowing him now to push himself up onto his elbows and look around the corridor.

As expected, Gordon's possy were all laughing at him as he lay splayed out on the floor, their fingers pointed and their words nasty. Roman however stood to the side, shaking his head in mock sympathy. He could see his 'brother' Raphael high five Gordon as he walked back with his hands raised, like he was some kind of God amongst men.

He probably believed that too.

But none of that really bothered him. What did get to him was that everyone else who was there just looked at him, their pitying gaze making his blood boil. He did not want sympathy.

He wanted a friend.

Castiel heaved himself onto his feet and readjusted his bag. He reached behind his head and felt the heat and the beginnings of a nasty lump forming. He checked his hands for blood, and was surprised to see none. Good thing wolves healed so fast...

...

Dean groaned as he felt himself being shaken into the world of the conscious. He flailed his arms helplessly as he tried to push his tormenter away, but their giggles made him grumble in annoyance. This act of treason was deliberate.

"Dean? Dean, are you awake?" Dean groaned at the voice of his brother. Sammy: his favourite person in the world, and the only one who could wake him and live to tell the tale.

"This better be good." Dean growled as he pushed himself until he was sitting. He watched as Sam hurtled around the motel room like he was on fire, putting on one shirt and ripping it off again, only to replace it with another. "Sammy!" Sam stopped in his tracks and looked at his older brother.

"We're late Dean! School is going to start in like five minutes!" Sam pulled on another shirt. "And we're gonna look so ridiculous! This is such a bad first impression!" Sam hurtled to the bathroom, the sound of him brushing teeth echoing through the small room. Dean rolled his eyes as he kicked off his sheets, not in the least bit bothered about being late. It would be lucky if he even made it after he dropped Sammy off. Dean was pulling his t-shirt from yesterday on when Sammy came running out the bathroom, grabbing his bag and holding the front door open, an incredulous look on his face. "Well?!" Dean rolled his eyes as he shrugged on his leather jacket, picking up his keys from the small table by the door.

"Alright, alright!" Dean ruffled his brother's hair, earning a scowl from the shorter boy.

"Aren't you bringing a bag?" Sam waited for Dean's reply at the door, his unimpressed look still etched in his face.

"Don't need one, bitch. I'm too cool." Sam sighed loudly as he closed their motel door, stomping his way to the car with his over laden bag.

"Jerk."

...

Castiel stared out the window of his first class, English not really taking his interest at the moment. Apparently the rest of the class had forgotten what they had been taught only a couple of months before. He couldn't help but roll his eyes again as their teacher began to explain the basics.

This was just ridiculous.

Castiel let his head rest on his arms, the sun outside beckoning him to just leave out the window. It would only be a 5 to 6 foot drop. Nothing serious. He'd heal.

That was when he saw the black classic car pull into the parking lot outside. He watched intently as a tall boy got out of the car, his stance confident yet lazy as he closed the door and leant against the vehicle, clearly not bothered that he was late. Castiel couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. What could he say? He liked the bad boys.

Okay, so maybe he was attracted to males...

...

Dean sighed heavily as he pushed through the front door, dreading this whole year. He didn't know why he made that stupid promise to Sam to finish his last year of school, wanting nothing more than to take a full time job at Bobby's yard only a couple of cities over. But of course his little brother had to kick up stink about the whole thing, claiming Dean was capable of better things.

But no one cares about what Dean wants really, their good for nothing dad abandoning them in yet another dead end town, leaving them to fend for themselves with little money and little guidance. God Dean was tired of being what everyone expected him to be. The perfect Alpha, the parental figure for his little brother, the provider for their family, the rock to hold the broken dynamic together as best as possible... But as long as everyone else was okay...

"Watch it!" Someone barked at Dean, having barrelled into him and knocking him back a step or two as Dean sauntered the halls in a daze. The boy growled at him as he walked backwards, making some kind of threatening gesture. Dean couldn't help but laugh as he swivelled back round, continuing on in his way to the reception.

Man he hated school.

...

Castiel made his way through the throngs of students, avoiding peoples gaze as he ducked and dodged round them, hoping to go unnoticed. Of course this was never going to be the case since his scent always seemed to catch peoples attention, but a boy could dream right?

"Hey knob jockey!" Castiel couldn't fault Roman's imagination for insults. Maybe he researched them to sound inventive. Castiel continued through the crowd which was now separating so as to isolate him, not wanting anything to do with the inevitable confrontation. He sighed tiredly as he made it to his locker, not bothering to open it as he heard his _favourite_ group of people approach. This time Meg and Lilith were with the boys.

Great.

Castiel had no real problem with Meg. She had been in a few of Castiel's classes over the years, and they had 'apparently' been semi friends in junior high, before all this serious cleaking happened. She was a Beta, he was an Omega. She could climb a ladder of respect, Castiel couldn't. She thankfully didn't say much in these moments, but it annoyed him that she didn't stop anything either.

Lilith, another Beta, however was a different story. She may not have physically beaten Castiel, but she had spread rude and terribly distasteful rumours about him. And of course, even though everyone knew she was full of shit, they chose to believe what she said about Castiel, because no one knew anything about him, so it must be true.

"You're moving in a hurry. Got some place to be?" Castiel rolled his eyes as he leant against the wall of lockers, his posture lazy as he feigned complete ease in the situation.

"Um... class?" Castiel offered as Roman snorted and looked back at his group, as if it was obvious why Castiel was being so ridiculous. "Though I am not sure why you felt the need to ask, since we are, indeed, at school." It was amazing how a seemingly innocent conversation could flip into something so destructive.

"You're awful brave for someone who has no one to protect them anymore!" Gordon the firecracker snapped, coming to stand right in front of Castiel, breathing in his face. "Your mouth's going to get you in so much trouble." Gordon laughed at his own joke, which encouraged his group to do the same. God, Castiel needed to find some mature company somewhere before he reverted back to colouring the walls with crayons...

And then, just like that, Castiel was no longer the centre of the annoying brute's attention.

"And what do we have here, fresh meat? What the fuck you looking at newbie?!" Gordon was volatile sometimes. Well, okay, all the time. Castiel turned to see the new boy from earlier, his eyes barely holding in his amusement as he shrugged. Castiel couldn't help but breath in his scent which was all consuming, his knees going weak at the strength it held, and the deep feeling of safety that washed over him. Castiel could feel a deep and powerful pull towards the boy with green eyes, and had to supress his wolf, desperate to stifle the pheromones now leaking from him. Sometimes Castiel disgusted himself. He might as well just lie on his back on the floor and spread his legs wide...

Okay. Castiel definitely preferred males to females.

"Didn't realise you owned the rights to _looking_ at stuff..." The boy rubbed his chin, uninterested. "Thought I was in America there... I'm sure shit like that's part of everyone's human rights or something..." Castiel snorted a laugh at the new boy's sarcasm, earning a swift knee in the stomach from the rather aggressive footballer. He muffled his cough with a hand over his mouth, a little embarrassed that he was in such a vulnerable position for a first meeting with the stunningly hot new guy.

And his stupid pheromones that were making the group of alpha's look at him differently...

"You think you're a smart ass like this dick lover here?" And again, Gordon was being unbelievably assertive for no reason. Or maybe he felt threatened by the new Alpha's presence. He did seem like he held the confidence of someone who could take on this whole pack of footballer idiots. "And for fuck's sake man!" He had rounded on Castiel. "You getting all into 'bitch mode' for this guy? Keep it in your pants, Novac." Gordon sneered. "Desperate for his knot are you?!" He growled playfully, pressing his body against Castiel's. "Or just anyone who's willing?" The new guy furrowed his brow in thought as his eyes flickered, obviously having picked up on Castiel's stupid, stupid pheromones. He laid eyes on Castiel, tilting his head slightly as they shared a moment.

"Why don't you just step away from the kid before I decide to so something about it?" The boy then flicked his locker dial and opened the door, as if he hadn't just threatened one of the most obnoxious bullies in the school.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop us?" Gordon raised a hand as if to introduce the gang, as if the new boy had missed them in the 'heat' of the argument. Roman folded his arms as he stepped back from the confrontation, always happy to let Gordon take the lead when things got violent. Always one to make sure his hands were clean...

Dean sighed as he looked at his empty locker, wondering why he had even bothered to look inside. He had hoped maybe someone had left their books behind from the year before, meaning he wouldn't have to get anything, and ditch class all day. Instead he tossed in his newly acquired map and scrumpled up his schedule, shoving it into his jean's pocket.

The corridors were now completely empty of uninvolved people, everyone now at the second class of the day.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Dean laughed softly, feeling like a man amongst children. He looked over again to see the dark haired boy from earlier biting his lip, obviously keeping in his laughter this time. There was something about him that made a shiver run down his spine and his hair stand on end. He was sure he smelled Omega in the air, though he could only see guys... Was this blue eyed boy an Omega? Would make sense even it was almost never heard of...

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." Dean then closed his locker and walked towards the group, eying each one of them boredly. "Anyway, this guys gonna show me where my next class is, so, if you don't mind? I'm sure you've dry humped him enough already." Gordon stuttered as if he had just realised how he was subconsciously rubbing against Castiel, Dean pushing him back and taking the blue eyed boy's elbow, extracting him successfully from the commotion. The footballers called out some crap insults as Dean kept walking, only letting go of his companion when they had rounded the corner. "Dean." Dean extended his hand to the pale boy, his impossible blue eyes staring back at him like he was some other worldy God.

"Ca-Cas-Castiel." The boy stumbled over his name while shaking Dean's hand. Both boys held on longer than was needed, their skin tingling and their bodies reacting.

Castiel cleared his throat as he silently begged his body to stop betraying his attraction to Dean, but God this Dean was like a shiny golden Adonis, his beautiful green eyes and perfect physique making Castiel continue to go weak at the knees.

And he had stood up for him! In front of people! For no reason! If that wasn't a pheromone moment...

"Well Ca-Cas-Castiel, I wasn't joking about showing me to my next class, this place is a maze." He chuckled when he saw the frown on Castiel's face, clearly trying to work out if Dean was being friendly or not. "History, Mr..." Dean rolled his eyes as he extracted his schedule again, cursing under his breath as he tried to find the teacher's name. "Mr Davidson?"

"Uh... Yeah, that's my class. It's just up the stairs and to the left." Castiel led the way, seemingly very uncomfortable with this social situation. Dean quite like the kid's weirdness, and that was definitely an Omega's scent he had, understanding suddenly why he obviously didn't fit in. Dean couldn't help but feel for the poor guy. He had seen so many kids like him over the years, although nowhere near as complex as being an omega, in all the schools he went to, but this Castiel was also different. Despite being picked on, he did not come across as defeated. He seemed almost hopeful despite his terrible position in society.

"Those guys give you shit often?" Castiel seemed to flinch at the question, but slowed down until they were both walking side by side.

"Yeah. My brother used to sort them out, but he's at college now. A bit pathetic, I know, 17 and still needing someone to look out for me, but I couldn't even begin to explain why this always happens. I don't really believe in luck, never mind bad luck, but sometimes it seems like the only way to reason with why I am the way I am and always end up in these situations." Castiel coughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, I'm rambling. To answer your question, yes." Dean could see the beginnings of a blush on the seventeen year olds cheeks and smell his attractive scent flare, which made him smile.

It had been a while since someone other than Sam made him smile.

"They seem like dicks. You shouldn't let these people push you around like that. Bullies only bully those who they think are weaker. If you seem stronger, maybe they won't hunt you down so often." Castiel laughed heartily, confusing Dean a little. He had thought he had given some pretty sound advice just there, plus breaking one of his top rules: no chick flick moments.

"I think it is a bit late for that now. Plus this has been going on since the beginning of high school. Any attempt to become stronger only seems to challenge them into breaking me. I'd rather just lay low for a year." Castiel nodded in agreement with himself as he held the door open for Dean to go through as they reached the top of the stair well.

"Yeah, I can see that's really working out for you." Dean muttered, a little embarrassed at the gentlemanly action. He was not a girl for God's sake... An Alpha God dammit...

"Acht, that's nothing! Once we get into the swing of the school year they'll get bored and move on." Castiel hoped aloud.

"Well, whatever man."

**So I hope we all enjoyed that, and I would love to hear your thoughts, good or bad, but please be nice haha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone.**

**Glad to see your back and a huge thank you to all the favourites, follows and reviews. It has been a wonderful confidence boost and I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the journey so far. I want you all to know however that this will not be a pleasant journey, but the outcome will be happy. I'm a sucker for things working out, but to get there is going to be so warning filled... **

**I have made this fic an M for good reason and you may disagree with the direction things go in, and to be honest, I don't even know where we'll end up. The fingers start typing and we go places. My mind is a place where terrible things happen! so please please please pay attention to the warnings :)**

**warnings in this chapter: blood and language**

Chapter 2

Castiel let his head bash against the tiled wall of the bathroom, blood making his eyes sting. This had been the worst beating he'd had yet. Well, at school anyway. Gordon and his close group of Alphas had managed to find themselves some lovely silver rings, hadn't they...

But he was alive.

That was something, wasn't it?

So maybe things weren't going to get much easier after all...

Castiel felt his tears roll down his cheeks, the physical and mental pain spiralling into one big mess. He was sick of this shit. Sick of feeling so trapped and wrong.

Like an abomination.

Castiel cracked his head against the wall harder, the only control he seemed to have over himself anymore. He saw his vision blur with the force, but he focussed again, his body throbbing less as his mind started to go blank. He tried to lift his left leg, tried to shuffle himself towards the sink so that he could clean up before someone came, before someone saw him so pathetically breaking down. He could feel himself healing, mostly, but it took time, especially with so much to do. And with the cuts and grazes caused by the silver, those would take days to heal, like he was a full blood human...

He cursed as he remembered how he had promised himself he would never let them win. Promised himself that he would stand tall, that his personality and good heart would be enough to win people over, that something as small as his sexual orientation or his status wouldn't control his life so violently...

But here he was. Again. Struggling to pull himself back together, and it was only day three of the school year...

Though, he at least couldn't truly break since he had never really fixed. There was some comfort in that surely.

"Cas?!" Castiel lifted his head sharply and immediately regretted it as his headache flared. He felt a new flood of shame and embarrassment as he looked at the new kid, Dean's impossible green eyes locking with his as he crossed the tiled and bloodied floor in a second. And when had Dean given him a nickname? "Jesus Cas, what happened?!" Castiel couldn't hold back his bitter laugh as he cursed his luck.

"Oh you know." He tried to stand but Dean's hands held him down, moving his head back and forth slowly as he checked the damage.

"You're not healing. Did they...?" Dean growled low in his chest, the sound making Castiel twitch in interest. How inappropriate were Castiel's pheromones?! "Silver." It was more of a statement than a question. "Who did this?" Dean's voice was low but Castiel heard him perfectly, his heart pulling as he shoved down his hope for Dean to truly care. Once he had been here long enough, he would turn like everyone else. It was inevitable.

"Would you believe me if I said no one, and that I fell?" Castiel laughed again but stopped when he saw Dean's glare.

"Cas, you can't let folk get away with this shit. You gotta stand up and fight. They'll just walk all over- "

"Dean." Castiel cut in with an exasperated sigh. "Do you really think I would get beaten so badly if I lay down and took it? They'd just give me a quick kicking before getting bored. Trust me. I know. But six people is a large amount to fight, which I did by the way, I always do. I mean I can hold my own don't get me wrong- " Cas groaned as Dean pressed his ribs gently. Great, fractured, maybe broken. "But one man can only do so much. One _Omega_ can only do so much." This was it. Now that Dean knew, though Castiel was certain he had probably smelled it on him, that Castiel was an Omega, he'd leave. Forget their temporary comradery. Castiel surprisingly was proved wrong and found himself gasping slightly as Dean lifted his t-shirt, his warm fingers tracing over his skin. He tried to pull back, but the boy had already seen.

"Cas! Where the hell did all of these come from? Looks like you've been..." Dean's eyes widened.

"Ah, you know. This and that." Castiel pathetically slapped at the boys hands, surprised that he managed to pull himself free from his increasing grip.

Dean felt his heart skip a few beats as he looked at the boy in front of him. When he had first come to this school, Castiel had seemed positive, if not a little quiet, happy in the face of such a shit situation, unwavering in his resolve. But now he truly saw the broken and beaten boy, the eyes of someone who had been knocked down so long ago. The image of all those angry scars and frustrated cuts burned itself into his memory, the erratic patterns showing just how desperate Castiel really was.

He was completely broken.

Dean felt his heart stop again when the boy smiled at him, still able to almost fool him. But Dean knew now. He had seen.

Castiel reached up to one of the sinks, his fingers just brushing against the cold porcelain. He needed to get out of this closeness before he pulled the strong boy down with him, ruining the naïve boy's chances of ever making it in this school. He had been around him enough that he was sure his scent was rubbing off on him.

"Hey, hey." Dean's hands were on him again, scorching his soul. It was hard to be strong when Dean's eyes were so intense. "Take it easy." Dean pushed him back against the wall gently and unhooked his fingers from the sink. Castiel groaned in annoyance but allowed the stronger boy to manoeuvre him. He felt cold as Dean left him on the floor, venturing into one of the stalls and retrieving some toilet paper. Castiel watched as Dean went over to the sinks and soaked a wad of the paper. He then returned to his side, the sigh of relief that escaped Castiel surprising them both.

Dean set to work immediately, cleaning Castiel's face with efficiency and speed. Castiel couldn't help but notice that the green eyed boy seemed practised in this, and it intrigued him. Why would he know what he was doing? Castiel heard a hiss leave his mouth as he let his mind clear, his questions falling to the back of his mind.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled as he allowed a quick glance at Castiel. "It doesn't look like a clean cut. I take it they didn't use silver knives?" Dean couldn't help his muscles tensing as he caught the distraught look in the poor boys eyes. He had never seen something so pure and so devastating all at the same time. He inwardly cursed when Castiel smiled again as he shrugged, somehow able to hide all traces of his inner demons.

"Rings." Dean swore under his breath as he busied himself with washing his hands.

Castiel sighed lightly as Dean began to check him over again, lifting his shirt, looking at the front and back of him, silently wincing as he caught site of long thin scars running up the boys back. Ones that Castiel could not have done himself. Dean felt his anger bubble deep down and he had to close his eyes for a moment to reign in his wolf. Sighing softly he let the boy lay against the wall again, checking his face again.

Once Castiel was deemed safe to stand, Dean was so gentle as he was practically lifting Castiel and placing him steadily onto his feet, giving him the all clear for blood.

"Thanks." Castiel nodded his agreement, leaning heavily on the nearest sink. He looked into the mirror to see the gash above his eyes, pretty ugly if he said so himself. He touched it, wincing a little as it stung. He sighed sadly. Another scar to add to the collection, though his face was one of the very few places that he didn't have any. Well, until now.

"Careful, you'll ruin the clotting." Castiel nodded again at Dean's advice and lowered his fingers, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Why was Dean being so nice?

"You know you should probably go before they find you here. If they see you with me or smell me on you, you're 'street cred' will be in tatters and you'll be lying on the floor next to me from now on." Castiel air quoted to emphasise his thoughts on how ridiculous the whole thing was. Dean snorted a little as he leant back on another sink, t-shirt shining with a couple of blood spots. Castiel frowned in annoyance as he reached over to try and rub it out, and cursed as the stains seemed to have already dried. "Sorry." Dean looked down at himself and shook his head, his perfect smile back on his face.

"It's just blood. It'll come out." Though both of them knew it probably wouldn't. "And do you really think I give a shit what these narrow minded assholes think?" Dean rubbed his finger gently along another cut on Castiel's cheek and then the one on his lip, pretending to check for new blood. Castiel's eyes went wide and stared at him, begging his body to stop giving out pheromones, cursing his heat suppressants as they failed to control his arousal... Dean could feel his own cheeks heating up as he took a deep breath, his mind going blank as he held his hand on the boy's chin.

Castiel's scent was possibly the greatest thing Dean has ever smelled.

This was ridiculous. How could one _boy_ ruin him like this? Dean, the champion ladies man. The charmer. The one who made the girls blush. But now, not only was he looking at Castiel like he was the whole world, and continually planning how he was going to make the boy scream his name in the throes of passion, but now he had somehow turned into the girl, and was blushing furiously.

Dean cleared his throat as he looked back at the still stunned Omega, blue eyes piercing his, like he was reading his soul. Dean had lost perception of time as he just let himself go in such a crystalline ocean, his palms becoming sweaty as he fumbled nervously. What was wrong with him? Oh and what the hell... Was he getting a boner?!

"You don't understand. It doesn't matter what you think or believe, they will do everything they can to make you conform or push you over the edge." Castiel's voice broke a little as he tried to return the conversation to cover up this awkward moment, his knuckles white from almost crushing the sink into powder. Dean felt his heart sink as he imagined the boy avoiding him to protect him, like he couldn't handle a few gay/Omega bashers.

"I'm a big guy. I can handle it." Dean turned his head quickly to look at the door as voices approached, ready to defend his new friend (he could call Castiel his friend couldn't he?), who's breathing had hitched in nervousness beside him. The voices however passed by, completely unaware of Castiel's current state of affairs.

Dean couldn't help but feel that knowing still wouldn't be enough for anyone to step forward and help Castiel. He hated this place. There was nothing worse than bigotry towards people's status as a wolf.

"You better watch Winchester. I may start crushing on you if you keep this up." Castiel let out a laugh, a genuine spark in his eyes. Dean would do anything to see that again.

"Who says that's not what I'm aiming for?" Dean leant into Castiel's personal space, ignoring the blush that seemed to have returned to him with a vengeance. Dean could feel the electricity bounce between them, though for some reason still felt that he needed to ask. "Is it true, what they say? That you like guys?" Castiel blinked back his shock as he scratched the back of his head nervously, not really sure how to deal with all of this. Had Dean just admitted to trying to seduce Castiel? It seemed far too good to be true. Castiel then remembered Dean's question and felt himself fidget. His voice was lost, so he nodded feebly. "Cool." Was all Dean replied with before he picked Castiel's bag up for him. "We should probably get you to the nurse. She'll maybe have some tape to fix that gash of yours." Castiel took a quick look in the mirror to see blood trickle down the side of his face again.

Great. Real sexy.

Stupid silver...

...

Dean stayed with Castiel until the bell rang for lunch, they're conversation light as the nurse busied herself around them. She had growled in fake annoyance at Dean as he made Castiel laugh a few times, making her job that bit harder as she tried to clean out his wounds. But if the nurse was honest, she was just glad to see Castiel making friends. He was such a sweet kid.

"I don't know where all you kids seem to find this silver. Your not the only one today I've had to patch up. A boy in his first year was here earlier with a split lip..." The nurse shook her head. "You kids should be out playing and frolicking in the woods, not cutting each other up." Castiel just nodded along with the conversation, his rapport with the school nurse quite good since they saw so much of each other. "What was it this time?" She asked, her frown in place and her hands on her hips, expectant.

"Rings." Castiel answered, shrugging.

"Rings? Oh for God's sake..." she thumped a packet of gauze on the table. "I take it your not going to bother going to the head?" Castiel shook his head.

"Cas, you should really tell someone. Maybe they can ban silver or- " Dean was cut off by both Castiel and the nurse laughing, giving him a sceptical look.

"The head isn't exactly Omega friendly. In fact, if the law hadn't changed a few years ago about Omega's having the same rights to things as everyone else, he would have banned them still." Castiel nodded in agreement with the nurse. "It would just make things worse. Castiel would have an even bigger target on his back." She scowled at her work as she turned to the sink to wash her hands. "If that is even possible." The nurse then began tidying up, mumbling profanities under her breath. Castiel shrugged at Dean, smiling softly.

When the ball rang for lunch Dean sighed as he stood and stretched, his shirt riding up a little to show a sliver of skin. Castiel's eyes shot to look at the accidental show but he quickly turned away when Dean seemed to notice.

"Well I better grab some grub before I starve to death. Really should quit skipping breakfast." Castiel laughed softly at Dean's revelation. He then looked down at his feet, the prospect of Dean leaving him not one he was prepared to deal with yet.

God what is wrong with him? Dean had helped him out a little and now Castiel was in love? Cue annoying pheromones.

Castiel nodded his understanding and smiled at the nurse as she discharged him from her care.

"No more fights, Mr Novac, I'm running out of supplies. Again." She joked though there was a pleading in her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"I take it this is a common thing then? The nurse visits. And shouldn't she be a little more concerned and report this to someone higher than your school's head?" Dean asked as they turned into the corridor, the shouts and screams of freed students was almost deafening. Castiel felt his heart sink as he silently cursed the nurse and her big mouth.

"She exaggerates. And there's no point in going to anyone. I'm an Omega. Doesn't matter what happens, people just say its an alpha showing an interest, or that I have no rights to dispute an alpha's decision." If he hadn't looked pathetic already, he certainly did now. It didn't matter how hard he fought, if they wanted to hurt him, they would keep going until they got what they wanted, and then it was pretty much a free for all. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered fighting back anymore. It wasn't like the stupid jocks would get it any time soon.

Castiel chanced a glance at Dean and sighed at the pensive look on his face. He didn't expect that, nor did he want the boy to be worrying about him, if that was what he was doing. Soon enough, Dean would see that Castiel was not worth his time or effort.

Dean turned to head into the cafeteria and stopped abruptly when Castiel didn't follow.

"You not eating?" Dean watched Castiel as he fidgeted with his shoulder bag, shrugging slightly as he took another step to go down the hall.

"I got places to be. Things to do. You know." It was vague, but Dean understood.

"I won't let them bother you." Castiel felt his eyes widen as he turned to look at his apparent new friend. This was ridiculous. How could Dean not take one look at him and then run for the hills, especially after knowing that he was gay. Castiel could fall in love with Dean Winchester. Was he not worried about that? Had he not smelled his traitorous pheromones? Castiel thought back to the bathroom encounter and felt his knees become unreliable in their steadiness.

Dean's eyes had been so full of... concern? Affection? No it had to be pity...

Poor Dean had no idea what he was letting himself in for, and if the others saw him with Castiel, he would automatically be tarred with the same brush. He could not allow that to happen to someone as nice as Dean, so decided to put an end to it all.

"Look today was great and I really do appreciate what you did. But this does not make us friends, and I do not wish to spend every waking moment with you." Castiel sucked in a breath at the pang of hurt that seemed to flicker in those perfectly beautiful green eyes.

"I didn't assume we were friends." Dean muttered as he turned away a little, clearly feeling self conscious. "It just looked to me that you were the only one worth being friends with here so far is all." Now Castiel had definitely not expected that.

"Oh God Dean, you poor misguided boy." Dean frowned at Castiel's words. Maybe it was the calling him a boy? Or maybe the way it had sounded so patronising... "I am not someone people want to be friends with. And that's okay. I've made my peace with it, and it's cool. Honestly. You should go mingle with the others, because hanging with me will not end well. And when you realise how so not worth it, it would be, I couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on your face." Castiel shuffled a little as he checked the corridor to the left, a door slam indicating his need to get to his usual place of hiding. Lunch was hell if he was caught, and especially now with no Gabriel.

God he missed his brother.

He then chanced a look at Dean and flinched from his pitying gaze. He hated being pitied.

Dean covered his stomach with his hands quickly as his bodies demands were made loudly evident and he smiled sheepishly before coughing his composure back.

"I don't care about other people Castiel. If anything, I live for the adrenalin rush. This will be fun. Plus, I'd get to kick the shit out of some bigots! Who doesn't want to do that?" Castiel couldn't help but reciprocate Dean's ecstatic smile at his own words.

"Dean Winchester, you are a strange one."

**So that's chapter 2 :)**

**I hope you all don't think the relationship is moving too fast, (of course we don't, bring on the smut!) but there are explanations much later as to why that is, so know that it is deliberate.**

**As always, please let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. And there will be smut so don't worry. Just not yet... :)**

**This chapter however, is sort of a filler chapter so the plot still has not quite taken off yet. I just wanted to get some of this stuff out of the way, sort of wee snippets into what's going on in the first few weeks of the two knowing each other, sort of to bulk up the story. (Though I do have an epicly long story ahead) I worried that I would jump too far ahead and miss some of the nice little things. **

**Next chapter however, we will get into the swing of things :)**

**Warnings: words and phrases against homosexuality, violence and language.**

Chapter 3

"Dean?" Sam's small voice startled Dean in the silence of their motel rom. He was currently sitting at the foot of his bed, his elbows on his knees as he stared at the wall in front, his breathing still a little erratic. It was rare that Dean would experience a full night's sleep, his nightmares seemingly getting worse as of late.

"Yeah, Sammy?" He didn't dare look at his brother, knowing his sympathetic look would only make him angry. He had to be strong for his little brother, not the other way around.

"Are you okay?" Dean could hear the sympathy instead. He sighed slightly before schooling his emotions, placing his usual big brother smile on his face.

"'Course." Dean got up and moved round to his brother's side, pulling his sheets up and tucking him back in. Sam grumbled something about being fourteen not four, but he didn't seem to put up too much of a fight at the motherly gesture.

"It's the nightmares isn't it?" Dean flinched a little as he pulled back from Sam, eyeing him suspiciously. "I hear you y'know. Calling out in your sleep." Dean rubbed his face tiredly as he turned back to his own bed, climbing back under the sheets. "Calling for mum."

"Sammy." Dean warned, not wanting to talk about this.

"I just think we should talk about it. In all these years you've never said a word about her. And when I try, all I get is a 'Sammy', like I'm a child, or like I didn't lose mum too." Dean bit his lip as his eyes began to sting. "You need to talk about it. Or it will just continue to tear you up. Maybe you'll never sleep a full night again..." Sam drifted off, obviously understanding he was receiving the silent treatment. "Fine Dean. At some point though it _will_ become all too much. No matter how much bravado you cover it up with." Sam huffed as he repositioned himself, turning to face away from his brother. Dean felt a pang of hurt, but couldn't help himself from making a joke.

"When did you become such a smart ass." Dean rolled his eyes at himself, wondering why he ran away from this so much. He knew Sam was right, but that did not mean he was ready to do what needed to be done.

"Shut up, jerk." Dean didn't miss the smile in Sam's words.

"Bitch."

...

"Hey Cas." Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly as he opened his locker, rearranging his new books and pulling out the ones he needed. He didn't even need to see Castiel to know he was walking behind him. God his scent was intoxicating.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's smile seemed to remove all the tension in Dean's body, especially when he looked into those impossibly blue eyes. He had to really force himself to stop looking at his friend so intensely.

"How's the eye?" Dean reached over and touched the white tape tenderly, earning a confused frown from Castiel.

"It is fine Dean. My brother checked it over again last night and says it is healing appropriately." Dean pulled his hand away quickly as if he had been burned.

"Yeah, course. Looks fine." Dean decided to distract himself by fumbling with more books, trying to ignore the boy next to him, looking all kissable with his plump, full lips and unruly hair. And now he was trying to ignore his awakening boner...

"Dean? Are you okay? You seem a little tired today." Dean stopped abruptly at the words, his nightmares flashing through his mind as he tried to control his breath.

"Oh, It's nothing. I'm fine. Western movie all nighter. I just can't help myself." Dean decided to go with the lie, despite his sudden urge to talk to his friend. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had a friend, never mind someone who seemed to pick up on his feelings, despite only knowing him for a couple of days.

Castiel frowned at Dean. Lies were kind of Castiel's specialty, so he could spot one a mile away. He also, however, understood the need to hide one's own pain with white lies, and decided not to press the issue.

"So you decided to stick around then?" Dean closed his locker and leant against it, looking at Castiel with a smirk firmly in place.

"Maybe. It would be rude not to answer you when you great me." Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's reply.

"Really? That's what we're going with? Your chivalry?" Dean laughed softly before running his hand through his hair, wishing his memory induced headache would go away. "Surely it's my awesomeness that keeps bringing you back, like it's gravity." Castiel laughed, his low gravelly voice doing wonders to Dean's imagination. God he loved that laugh.

"So should I now start orbiting you?" Castiel made to walk around him, pushing Dean away from the lockers and squeezing behind the gap he had made, making a point. Dean barked out a laugh before hooking his arm around the boy's shoulders, putting him into a light headlock.

"Alright smart arse." Dean then dragged Castiel through the hall, heading to their first class of the day. They both had Maths, which Dean was not overly fond of, but preferred it to most subjects. "No need to be a dick." Castiel pulled himself free and smiled brightly at Dean, dazzling him.

God this boy was ruining him...

...

Castiel could not believe how well he and Dean were getting on. It was like the two of them had been best friends for years, and he was beginning to feel himself be truly happy for the first time in his life. It was like Dean had no idea of the rules of Alpha's and Omegas. Not once had he made him feel like he was a lesser person. In fact, Dean often made him feel a little special... He glanced over at his friend as Dean scrubbed another one of his answers out, his frustration clearly showing as he huffed and threw his pencil down.

"I give up." He whispered, scowling at Castiel's finished assignment. Chemistry was not a hard subject but Dean had missed much of the stuff from the year before because he switched schools halfway through, meaning that this catch up lesson was a pain in the ass. It wasn't like he needed Chemistry to be a mechanic anyway...

Castiel leant over to look at where Dean was, smiling slightly as he gestured if it was okay for him to write on his sheet. Dean nodded, but his frown increased as he felt even worse. Castiel was a friggin' genius! It wasn't fair...

"It's just like ratios. You need to work out one gram first, and then times it with what you have." Castiel whispered as he wrote out the working, Dean nodding as he finally began to understand. Why didn't anyone just say that?! Dean was adamant that teachers deliberately never explained things right to separate the psychics from the normal...

"Thanks." He mumbled, moving on to the next problem. Once finished he showed it to Castiel who beamed at him and nodded happily. "Thank fuck." He mumbled, now able to finish his work.

"You know, if you want to run over some work outside school I don't mind. I used to do it with Gabriel all the time." Castiel kept his eyes down as he shrugged lightly, obviously not trying to offend Dean.

"Sure. That would be great actually." Any excuse to spend more time with the Omega.

"Mister Winchester? Something you would like to share with the class?" Their teacher, a prissy woman Dean had decided he didn't care to remember the name of, called out, clearly annoyed with Dean's talking.

"Not really, no." Their teacher 'hmphed' as she turned back to the board, writing down the class's homework.

"Then I suggest you be quiet and get on with your work."

...

"Well if it isn't the gay alliance." Castiel sunk in his chair, wondering how on earth Dean had managed to convince him that going to the school café was a good idea. Yes Castiel finally had lunch, but he had somehow completely forgotten that everyone hated him. Dean just seemed to provide him with this bubble that he could get lost in so easily.

"Fuck off." Dean didn't seem bothered as he continued to eat his burger, like Roman and company were harmless. Mind you, Dean did look pretty strong, and you didn't hold an air of super Alpha authority like Dean did if you didn't have confidence in your ability to fight six guys at once.

"Watch your mouth Winchester. You're making enemies where you should be begging to be our friend. Why don't you drop the loser and come sit with us?" Roman sighed to emphasise how sick of this charade he was. Raphael did not seem to agree with their 'leader's' choice however as he scowled, moving his threatening stare from Castiel to Roman.

"Wow. Desperate." Dean sing songed, nudging Castiel under the table with his foot, the small bit of contact seeming to work wonders on Castiel. The Omega ducked his head with a blush, trying to hide his small smile, and pretend that the pheromones in the air belonged to someone else. He fiddled with his fries as he heard Dean chuckle affectionately.

"You've got a smart mouth. But you seem like a guy who must understand that Omegas and Alphas are not equal. If you know what's best for you, then you'd stay away from this weed. Otherwise people will think you've actually _mated_ with this runt. You don't want to be a loser all your time here. Tell you what, when you join the team, we'll all go out, get wasted and forget this little slip up ever happened. Your new and we get it- "

"Can Cas come? To get wasted that is." Castiel choked on his juice, trying to stifle his coughs quickly so as the group would forget about his existence again.

"Uh... I don't think you're understanding..."

"If Cas can't go then I'm not interested." Castiel blinked back his shock as he stared open mouthed at Dean. This guy was insanely incredible, and so far out of Castiel's league it was painful.

"Winchester. We're giving you a way out man. Last chance." Dean smiled widely, still not looking at the group that surrounded him from behind, the simple act making Roman shrug, as if that was his best attempt at not being an ass.

"I'm cool. But thanks anyway. Now fuck off." Dean smirked as he finished the last of his fries.

"You're gonna regret this Winchester." One of the other boys, Dean couldn't remember his name, threatened, but Dean just ignored them, a small smile playing on his lips. Castiel could have kissed him had, well, _everything_ been different.

"Don't think I will boys, now run along, your team captain has spoken." Dean smiled widely at Castiel, pride oozing from him.

"You got made captain?" Castiel couldn't contain his smile as he seemed to forget everyone around them again. "Congratulations Dean!".

"Shut it faggot." Castiel had no idea who said it, but the rest of the team flitted off back to their table, Dean clenching his fist on the table as he swallowed slowly, shifting as if he was about to get up. Castiel couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped him as he ducked his head, feeling foolish for opening his mouth. He tried to hide it from Dean as he grabbed at his sleeve, stopping the taller boy in his tracks.

"Just ignore them Dean. They're not worth it." Castiel offered, seeing Dean contemplate a fight.

"Yeah. But this stops, do you hear? No more letting them talk down to you or letting them walk all over you. I'll be here to fight by you punch for punch. No more six on one." Dean growled out, trying to control his temper. He was so close to snapping and just tearing into his team, but he knew that would not solve anything. He felt his mood lighten though as he thought of their pathetic desperate attempts to get on their good side. After all, these small minded people only knew how to follow, and Roman and Gordon were now under Dean's command.

"I'm sure it will be fine. And the football team captain? I mean I knew you were trying out, but to get captain, after only being here a couple of weeks? That's impressive, Dean." Castiel smiled brightly before finishing his drink and scrunching the carton up.

"Yeah well, it's all that awesome in me. People just keep gravitating towards me." Castiel scoffed at Dean's boldness, loving this friendly banter. Castiel had never felt so alive.

...

The next month seemed to fly in, leaving Dean quite surprised at how much he was enjoying school. He was captain of the football team, and quite a few girls had already begun to show their interest, the odd name and number left on slips of paper, on his desk, in his locker, and a couple of times in his pocket, which was a little unnerving. And for once, Dean didn't care. He didn't phone a single one of them up. Usually he'd be out with one a week, taking them somewhere nice and getting what he could. But not this time. Of course, he knew it probably had something to do with his weird and wonderful blue eyed friend, who seemed to get prettier and more attainable with each day, and who also seemed to find a new way of entertaining Dean every moment they spent together. For example yesterday, the poor lad had misinterpreted Dean's offer to 'give him a ride' to school this morning, and had blushed a wonderful shade of crimson before stuttering and stumbling for approximately ten minutes after. Dean hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. The blue eyed boy's complete cluelessness about life was adorable.

But this also seemed to be what made the boy such an easy target.

Dean had tried his best to help Castiel, especially now with a bit of influence about him, but he couldn't be in every class or every corridor with him at every point in the day. Countless times Dean would meet Castiel, who seemed to acquire a new split lip or grazed cheek every time Dean blinked. It was quite unreal. And still Castiel could smile at him, and tell him that it was okay. Even sometimes tried to reassure Dean that it was much better compared to what it was like before he came along.

Dean was going to have to show the boy how to fight, because clearly whatever he was doing wasn't working. Although, Omegas were well known for the weakness, hence why they mated as soon as possible, for protection from an Alpha. But Castiel seemed to be much stronger than the average Omega, maybe it was just a lack of technique.

"Come on Sammy, we gotta go!" Dean was standing by the motel door, tossing and catching his keys over and over as he waited. He began to wonder if Castiel had ever thought about mating. He had already admitted to being into guys, did that mean Dean had a chance? Or would Castiel not want to risk their friendship... He should maybe take Castiel out on a date, but not like an obvious one. As if they were out as friends, but if something were to... develop, that would be great. No pressure on their friendship, and maybe Castiel would make the first move. That way Dean would know for sure what he wanted, and then happily ever after it was.

Was that how it worked?

Dean cursed under his breath as he realised he had no idea how to do any of this stuff. Sure he had been on dates, but usually the end game was meaningless sex. And not with any Omegas; unintended mating was too easy. Even with condoms and heat suppressants, there was still a good chance an accidental bond could happen.

"What's got you so keen all of a sudden?" Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly, clearly having not heeded Dean's warning about reading too late into the night.

"We're picking someone up on the way." Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother suspiciously.

"What's her name? You've been stinking of Omega since we started back school." Sam thumped his bag on the floor and began to rearrange it.

"_His_ name, is Castiel, and he's a bit shy so don't go bombarding him with your annoying questions just cause he's an Omega, alright?" Dean pointed a warning finger at his brother.

"You? Made a friend?" Sam zipped his bag and turned an incredulous look at Dean. "You never make friends. Thought you didn't see the point?" Dean sighed as he ushered his brother out of the motel and shut the door behind them. "Hang on... did you say Castiel was a _male. _As in a male Omega? Wow! They are so rare!"

"Yeah, yeah. The boy bloody needs a body guard. And no interrogations, you hear? Just pretend you don't notice. Poor guy gets shit for being an Omega enough as it is." Sam rolled his eyes as he went to climb into the front passenger seat, only to look back when he heard his brother clear his throat, Dean's finger pointing to the backseat.

"Aw, what? The back? Really? Are you in love with this guy?" Sam had meant the comment in jest, but something in Dean tightened as his brother mentioned the l-word, butterflies now assaulting his stomach.

"No!" Okay so maybe Dean hadn't quite played it as cool as he had hoped he could. He wasn't in love with Castiel... but God, given time, it was definitely possible. And that scared the shit out of Dean. Sam raised an eyebrow at the far too quick and defensive response, a slow smirk forming on his stupid face.

"So what, you're gay now?" Sam again had only meant the comment as a joke, but Dean was far too confused for this shit so early in the day. "Oh my God! You're gay?!" Dean cleared his throat as he sat in the driver's seat, trying to ignore Sam, hoping he would just go away. "I always thought you overcompensated with all those girls and all that porn. Wow. Dean Winchester, ladies man. Gay." Dean felt himself fidget as his anger and frustration rose. "Who would have guessed? Have you told Cas you're madly in love with him?" Dean spluttered as he turned the key in the ignition, Sam not seeming to understand that he was supposed to have disappeared by now.

"I'm not gay! Jesus, Sammy. I still like boobs. And I'm not '_in love_' with Cas! And if you even hint at anything like that at him, I swear to God I won't be held responsible for my actions!" Dean sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading to Castiel's house.

"I knew it! You are _so_ in love with him!" Dean threw his hand into the backseat, trying to punch any part of his brother that he could reach

"Sammy! God Damnit!"

...

"So this _friend_, he's not from around here?" Castiel rubbed his face tiredly, his oldest brother Michael proving to be quite a pain in the ass when suspicious.

"No. He's from Lawrence." Michael nodded at this information.

"And you and he have been... _hanging out_." Castiel nodded. "As friends." Castiel nodded again. "Just friends. And he's an Alpha?" Castiel groaned. "Okay, okay. But you like this boy."

"Of course I like him. He's. My. friend." Michael laughed at his naïve brother.

"Yes, but you _like_ like him don't you?" Castiel scowled at his brother.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. I am merely informing you of this new development in my morning ritual and now I am going to go and watch for him at the window so Dean does not have to wait for me too long." Castiel huffed as he got up from the kitchen table and collected his bag from the hallway.

"You are always so grumpy and formal in the morning. Is he bringing you home again tonight?" Castiel nodded before disappearing into the living room, perching himself on the couch's arm rest so he could see out into the street. His heart raced with excitement as he waited for his friend, trying to ignore Michael watching him as if he were about to shatter into tiny little pieces. "Just... Be careful okay. I know you say this boy is... not like the others. But in case he is, just be ready. I know it will still hurt no matter what you do, if everything goes south, but just, don't invest everything like you always do, okay?" Castiel just nodded as he noted the worry in his brother's eyes. Michael had done so much for Castiel over the years, and he could see how hard it was for him to let Castiel go like this.

Especially after Lucifer.

"That's his car?!" Michael was now standing at the window, staring out at Dean's shiny black Impala, worry and surprise mingling on his face. "Cassie! I know you've got a thing for bad boys, but really? He doesn't speed or drive recklessly, does he?" Castiel rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch and headed to the front door,

"Bye Michael." Castiel didn't wait to listen to his brother's worried lecture as he jumped down the front steps and practically ran to Dean who was just getting out of his 'baby'. The hours that boy spent talking about his Impala was uncountable, but Castiel would always listen to him, loving the way his eyes lit up and he spoke of her authenticity, the pride his voice held as he told of the many times he had restored her over the years, even before he could drive. His passion was intoxicating.

"Mornin' Cas." Dean's brilliant smile had Castiel's coordination rebelling against him, his feet almost causing him to trip and fall into his friend as he mumbled his reply. "What's the rush?" Dean had his worried face on and Castiel wondered if he actually really was made from glass, and that was why everyone was always suspicious that he may be in trouble.

"Just my brother. Let's go before he starts lecturing us on the does and don'ts of driving." And as if on cue, Michael had opened the front door and called out to the two boys.

"Get him killed and I'll end you Winchester!" Castiel shoved Dean back into his car as he called back a frustrated 'shut up' and ran round to the front passenger seat, suddenly nervous about meeting Dean's little brother.

"You're brother is..." Dean tried to find the right word as he carefully drove away from Castiel's house, now very much aware of the big brother glare he was getting. Many of Sam's friends had received similar looks from himself.

"Protective? Annoying? Overbearing? Unbelievable? Embarrassing? I could go on, but I think you get the idea." Castiel sighed heavily as he slid down in his seat a little. "I'm sorry about him, he's just not used to not holding my hand and taking me everywhere. Was a bloody nightmare to let me go to school. If we had the money he would have quit his job and home schooled me." Castiel covered his mouth with his hand to physically silence himself, scowling as he tried to calm his nerves. He could feel the younger boy in the back staring at him, and it was making him feel ill. And ramble... Dean's laughter caught him off guard, a blush burning his cheeks as he remembered that he could still be seen, being ridiculous.

"Take a deep breath, and relax." Dean joked as he negotiated some slow traffic. "Cas? This is my annoying yet genius of a brother Sammy." Dean nodded to the backseat of the car. "And Sam, this is Cas." Sam smiled widely as he offered Castiel his hand, the two shaking.

"Don't worry about the outburst. Big brother's are a pain in the ass. I understand your pain." Sam laughed, but quickly stopped when Dean tapped the breaks suddenly, jutting the car forward. "Jerk." Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Bitch." Dean smiled smugly into the rear view mirror at Sam, chuckling as he pulled into his school car park. "I'll get you here, usual time. Don't be late."

...

Castiel felt strong hands yank him from his locker, the cackle of his most hated group filling the corridor. And as expected the place went silent and students began to escape to their nearest exits. No one seemed to watch anymore, be it from boredom or fear, and was a slight relief to not have an audience.

"Hello boys. Pleasant morning so far?" Castiel had no idea why he riled them up anymore. It only meant a worse kicking. But those small linguistic victories were enough to make him feel a little proud of his pathetic stands. Not that this moronic group knew he was victorious. Apparently being ignorant made you the winner by default. But he couldn't let them beat him down. Couldn't let them think that he had accepted this fate and was a weak little boy who had given up on even himself.

"For us. Not for you." Castiel smirked as he felt Gordon spin him around and shove him hard against the wall of lockers, apparently his favourite past time. Castiel just smiled back, though inside his heart was racing. "Nice cut you've got there. Maybe we should give you some more to think about." Castiel felt the boys spit land on his face he was so close, and of course his treacherous tongue got to work on his retort.

"Say it, Gordon. No need to spray it." It was lame, but he just couldn't hold back. He could see the anger flare in the other's eyes as his fists tightened in his shirt, his eyes narrowing and his breath hitching. Castiel heard more than felt the fist connect with the side of his eye, the corridor swinging round violently so that his 'brother' Raphael, who looked very happy in this moment, was now in his line of vision. Okay, he had asked for that. He turned to look at Gordon again who was smirking.

"Guess it's the closest you'll ever get to being kissed. Is that what you want Cassie? For me to kiss you? Bet you would you filthy homo!" Castiel felt a pang of hurt at the boy's words, knowing full well that he was probably never going to find someone who would like him enough to kiss him out of choice, someone that Castiel wished to kiss back. The truth stung and it annoyed him to think that Gordon still seemed to have this hold on him, but he didn't dwell on it long as he was assaulted by horrific memories.

Castiel had unfortunately been kissed before, but none of it had been consensual.

Gordon pulled Castiel off of the lockers to throw him back into them, his sneer pissing him off now.

And treacherous tongue, strike two:

"And why would I be wasting my first kiss with you exactly? I may be gay and an Omega, but not desperate." Castiel revelled in the short lived silence that fell on the group, all eyes on Gordon, who was now breathing loudly and deeply as he seemed to power up with rage. "It is funny how straight boys seem to think that when someone is gay, it means they fall in love with every male that they see. And how all you big shot Alphas think that every Omega is silently praying for your knot... Get over yourselves."

"Oh yeah? Well, no one is ever going to love a freak like you! At least I've had sex. I can have kids and get married and live happily ever after, but all you'll have is one empty relationship after another. That's if anyone feels sorry enough for you to give you the chance. Or maybe you'll end up in some kind of brothel, servicing anyone who wants you... If anyone would want you. You'll never be like normal Omegas because two men can't love each other! It's against nature! You're against nature. You're an abomination! And you're going to die alone." Castiel felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, his own fears of such things making themselves known painfully. Of course he wanted kids and to settle down like everyone else. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find any woman who attracted him. It wasn't his fault he dreamed about boys instead of girls. It wasn't his fault that he was a fucking Omega...

"Hey! Put him down dick head!" Castiel felt his heart flutter and his stomach drop as Dean raced through the corridors towards them.

"Or what?" Gordon smirked as he thrust Castiel into the unrelenting mental wall again, as if to make a point. Castiel groaned at the force, but kicked his legs out, catching Gordon's shins. Not his greatest attack but it seemed to do the trick as he felt the boys grip loosen long enough for Castiel to break free. He stumbled forward and fended off the rest of the group's grabbing hands, practically jumping to Dean as he pulled Castiel behind him, protecting him.

Okay... This was new, and so very dangerous for poor Dean.

"What's this? This gay alliance shit again? You're a school team captain Winchester! You should start acting like one. Not prancing about like a homo." Dean rolled his eyes before returning to staring them all down.

"You seem to know a lot about gay things. Sure you're not one yourself? Would make sense of why you're making such a big deal of it all. Just wanna get close to Castiel? You know that the whole 'hit them until they realise they love you' thing doesn't actually work, yeah?" Castiel choked back a laugh as Gordon sputtered his defence rubbishly. "Just as I thought." Dean spun round to look at Castiel and smiled sweetly before ushering him towards his own locker, allowing the baffled goons to disperse and cry to their mums.

**Well I hope you liked and please, as always, feel free to leave your thoughts :) And yes I know bring on the smut haha! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys~!**

**Thank you all so much for you lovely comments, and the following and the favourites that are happening are awesome! **

**I originally had written some of this as just a normal school fic, but then changed my mind and made it wolfy. So this chapter may seem a bit random, but back when this started it was the main relationship kick starter. It does work in the sense that it lets you see how Castiel is viewed in the world a wee bit more, so bear with me :)**

**Now lets have some drama!**

**Warnings (which are a bit annoying since they give away some plot): Attempted rape, language and violence**

Chapter 4

Castiel loved the subject Biology, but hated this class. He tried his best to ignore the teacher now looking at him, his eyes practically boring into him. No one else seemed to notice, which made Castiel wonder if he was maybe being paranoid. Dr Gaines had been his teacher last year as well, his constant traps that he set up to get Castiel into detention were getting ridiculous.

And detention was something that he wanted to avoid, especially with Dr Gaines and his wandering hands.

Castiel shivered as he continued to copy down the notes on the board, sighing heavily as he glanced at Dean, his confused knitted brow in place. He held in his laughter whilst shaking his head, catching the attention of his new and only friend.

"Shut up..." Dean grumbled, nudging him in the side with his elbow. He was pouting now.

"I could help you later if you liked?" Castiel whispered, and Dean flashed him a smile while nodding.

"Castiel Novac!" Castiel felt his heart stop. He was so stupid for slipping up. Dean was destroying him slowly but surely. "You will come back at the end of today for an hour's detention! Talking in my class is forbidden. You know this." Castiel scowled down at his notebook, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"It was my fault, sir." Castiel couldn't help the small gasp that left him as he turned to look at Dean again, imagining the vein popping out of the teacher's neck, his eyes bulging from his head furiously.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, but you do not need to protect this trouble maker." Dean was clearly unimpressed with his blatant ignorance, but bowed his head apologetically and shrugged at Castiel.

"Sorry." Castiel shook his head at Dean, smiling widely despite his inevitable shitty fate.

...

Castiel put the last of his books into his locker and slung his bag in after them. He sighed heavily as he closed the door and leaned back against it, rolling his head absentmindedly as he waited for everyone to filter out of the school. They were all so lucky, getting to leave and go home to their families, getting to avoid the things that Castiel seemed to always find himself stuck in.

"Hey Cas!" Castiel looked up to see Dean jogging up the corridor to his own locker, smiling brightly at him. "You want a lift home? We don't need to wait on Sam, he's at the library with some girl." Dean smiled fondly as he busied himself ridding his bag of his unneeded books.

"Dean." Castiel smiled fondly, though he desperately wished he could just run away with the other boy. "Detention?" Castiel shrugged his way over to his friend, wanting so much to just tell Dean his fears, beg him to come with him, just for the support. To stop Dr. Gaines from touching him like that again...

"Oh shit... I forgot. Man that sucks. I'm still sorry about that by the way." Dean closed his locker and slumped a little as he put his bag on the floor.

"I know, you've said." Castiel nibbled at his bottom lip, nerves getting the better of him.

"Are you okay? I mean you're usually weird, but you've been extra weird today. You never been to detention before?" Dean folded his arms across his chest.

"Of course I've been before." _And the dick tried to molest me_! Why couldn't he just say that bit out loud? He had hoped his eyes would convey his fears, but Dean just seemed to shrug as he slung his bag onto his back.

"I just thought maybe that's what you're nervous about." He clapped a hand onto his shoulder, and Castiel felt an intense current race through him. "You're one strange kid Cas." Dean laughed at him, but it was affectionate. "Catch you later?" Castiel nodded in reply and Dean turned and walked the rest of the way out of the hallway.

Castiel sighed and bashed his head off of one of the locker doors, cursing as he had allowed his last line of protection to leave the school.

"Please don't leave me Dean. I'm nervous because my teacher is going to touch me again, and I don't know how to stop him? The blackmail, the threats..." Castiel mocked himself as he wandered down the hall, frowning at himself for not being able to say it to the boy.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so reliant on someone else for help and protection? He could look after himself. He had done for a long time now, and for some reason, Dean seemed to have shaken that foundation.

With his stupidly gorgeous green eyes, and awesome smile and large heart...

Castiel had reached Dr Gaines door and sucked in a breath. He knocked lightly, hoping that the teacher had somehow miraculously forgotten about this.

"Come in." Maybe if it hadn't been him in this situation the luck would have been slightly better.

Castiel shuffled into the room, leaving the door open in the hope to deter his touchy feely asshole of a biology teacher.

"Close the door please, Castiel." The smirk on the man's face made him gag a little. If he ran now, would he catch Dean before he left? "Take a seat." Castiel complied, his body being a traitor to his will. "You've been so frustratingly good this last while, I've been _desperate _to get you here. You've really turned out quite well Castiel, despite the occasional abrasions." Castiel felt himself shudder in disgust, knowing that he was going to need a shower when he got home. Or maybe five. "And Mr. Winchester seems to have caught your eye. I'm sure Zachariah would just be thrilled to hear about that." Castiel felt his heart sink as the inevitable black mail rolled his way. "Would be shame to tell him, and have you removed from the school. I don't imagine you would be well suited to a correction camp." Castiel felt bile in his throat as he thought of how hard Michael had fought for him, how much time and money he had put into keeping Castiel out of such things. As if someone could convince you not to be gay, like it was some kind of illness or affliction. "And I suppose we don't need to talk about Michael's guardianship over you, and that slight technicality that had been overlooked?" Castiel cursed inwardly as he remembered the usual threat. Michael had asked his boss, who he is very close with, to help find documents to pull information together for a court hearing, to see if he could take Castiel and Gabriel into his care. It had been a success, but his boss hadn't told him until afterwards that some of the signatures he had faked since they couldn't acquire real ones. If Castiel didn't do as he was asked, he was going to hand all of this information over to the police and Zachariah. Gabriel would be fine, but Castiel may end up back in the care of Zachariah. Or worse. And Michael would go to jail for forgery. "And I suppose, Dean is eighteen, and he's with a minor... I don't think that will go down well with the school, or the law..." Now this was a new low. But Dr. Gaines couldn't prove any of it, and Castiel would refuse to press charges. And besides, he was an Omega, and if Michael agreed, Dean could be his alpha and they could both bond legally. He had already manifested so the laws were different. Of course there was a lot of paper work and stuff to be done since the new laws came in to protect unmated Omega's under the age of eighteen, but it was possible if it would keep Dean safe.

He just hoped Dean didn't mind...

Dr. Gaines got up from his seat and began to walk up to the desk Castiel had taken to occupying recently, his fingers trailing along the table tops as he approached. Castiel swallowed hard as he caught the look in the teacher's eyes. He quickly glanced at the door, begging for anyone to walk through. To stop this torture.

"Why so scared Castiel, I won't bite... hard." Castiel flinched when cold fingers traced his cheek, resting for a moment or so, on his lower lip. Castiel turned his head quickly, jumping out of his seat and slinking backwards around another table. "Oh please, let's not play hard to get. You know a little slut like you would be lucky to get someone like me. If anyone in fact." Castiel rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his insult. If he was a little slut, then that would imply he had had plenty of action, leaving the end of his sentence redundant.

Some doctor...

Castiel found himself suddenly against a wall, his heart pounding out of his chest when Dr. Gaines placed his hands on either side of his head.

"My dear boy. You are _intoxicating_. I think today we should... fuck." Castiel's eyes went wide, his fear making him retaliate. He pushed the man hard, ignoring the clatter of tables and chairs as he raced for the door. He didn't care anymore what he told Zachariah, as soon as he got home he was going to tell Michael everything. They could work things out. Michael had said that they could never prove the forgery. And he prayed to God in this moment that this was true.

And Dean? Dean would understand.

He just had to.

Cold hands grabbed Castiel's wrist as he broke free from the classroom, his strangled cry muffled when a hand clamped over his mouth. He was dragged back inside, the door slamming closed and being locked.

"Oh Castiel, hard to get it is then. I think you will find, that I always get what I want." Castiel kicked back hard, connecting with the man's shin, but he seemed un-phased as he practically threw Castiel into the air and onto the nearest table. It knocked the wind from him, but he continued to fight back, the man laughing manically when he pinned him down, his tongue tracing searing hot and agonising lines up Castiel's throat and cheek. He chocked out a cry when he felt his shirt being ripped open, his hands punching and slapping away at his attacker.

However, this only seemed to spur the sick freak above him on.

"Oh Castiel, I have a feeling this is going to be a lot more fun for me than you." Castiel cursed as he felt fingers tug at his trousers, sliding them down a little before they were yanking at his belt. Castiel could feel hot tears streak down his cheeks as he screamed, trying anything to get someone to come and help him.

He didn't expect the slap. Nor the bite on the neck that had him crying out.

Castiel felt himself close off to the world when the pain struck him, his cheek now hot and stinging, a wetness he hoped was saliva and not blood running over his shoulder and down his back. Dr. Gaines flipped him over so that he was now sprawled out on his front, yanking up his shirt and pulling down his trousers. Castiel tried to push back, but only ended up grazing the man's lower regions, earning a quick and painful thrust into the table. He threw his arms out to brace himself, feeling himself begin to finally freak out.

This was actually freaking happening!

Dr. Gaines moan made something snap in Castiel, his hands gripping into fists as he shoved back hard, sending the distracted man stumbling into the filing cabinet that lived behind the door. He grabbed at his clothes and tried to reset them as he fumbled with the lock, his hands shaking.

"You little shit!" Dr. Gaines was on him again, but Castiel wriggled himself free of his grip and began kicking at the door, shouting at the top of his lungs for help. "You're such a fucking idiot. Did you think I would be doing this if there was anyone left in the department? It's Friday. They're away home. No one's here to save you. Not now, not ever." Castiel ducked out of the man's sudden embrace and stumbled back, further into the classroom. Dr. Gaines lunged at him, the force of the attack knocking him back, his head crashing into the corner of the teacher's desk.

The world around him seemed to dull and dampen in his senses, his brain trying hard to reboot and figure out his situation. Cold hands were pulling him up, and then pushing him down onto a hard surface. He felt a headache hit him hard, and he groaned when someone kissed his neck and chest roughly. Kisses quickly turned into bites, and hands were pulling at his clothes again. He felt his shirt being pulled down his shoulders and cold hands rake over his skin, running down his front and rushing over his now only boxer clad crotch.

And then he remembered.

Castiel kicked Dr. Gaines off of him and made one last dash to the door, finally throwing open the lock and door, hurtling down the corridor, one hand trying to hold his shirt closed over while the other held his trousers up since his belt was no longer fastened. He quickly tried to button up what he could. He could hear Dr. Gaines shouting on him, clearly terrified of being caught, but Castiel couldn't care less as he broke free from the school and hurtled down the stairs into the parking lot, his eyes streaming with tears of frustration. The world around him was frayed at the edges, and the ground swayed beneath his feet as his mind tried to grasp full consciousness.

"Cas?!" Castiel felt his heart flutter as he saw the Impala, Dean sitting up on the bonnet and staring at him with a look of pure confusion. Castiel could have kissed the boy right then and there.

"Dean." He sighed, changing course and running to him. "We have to go!" He didn't give his friend any time to argue before he jumped in the passenger side, glaring back at Dr. Gaines as he tried to slink back inside the school before he was noticed. Dean however was eyeing him dangerously.

"Dean! I'm so glad you found him. He had me so worried." Castiel rolled his eyes and groaned, his head now hurting a lot more. "He just went mad, thrashing around. He fell and hit his head, I tried to help him but he kept lashing out at me. Please, you have to let me get him to a hospital. He's not right." Dean growled in annoyance, standing tall as he squared his shoulders.

"He was fine before he came to see you." Castiel knew that Dean was lying. He had even said he had been acting weirder than usual all day. It was strange to have someone outside of Michael and Gabriel stand up for him, even though there was a possibility that Castiel had lost his mind and began to through a fit and strip...

"Dean, he's not well. Not many people know, but he has delusions. He refuses medication, and Michael is a fool for- " Castiel beeped the horn loudly, silencing the shocked teacher.

"Fuck you!" Castiel called out the car window, glaring at him. Dean smirked back at him and nodded in understanding; Castiel had had enough.

"You stay the fuck away from him, you hear?" Dean jogged round the car and jumped in the driver's side, putting the car into gear and speeding off out of the parking lot.

Castiel sighed happily as he allowed himself to relax, somehow completely at ease in Dean's presence. It had only been a couple of weeks, but the oldest Winchester had really stirred something in Castiel. Castiel winced as his head throbbed, clearly unhappy with its slowly healing knock and in depth thinking.

Castiel groaned as he touched the sore area, his hair wet and sticky with what he could only assume was blood.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean swerved the car slightly, trying to get a better looked at his slowly closing wound. "Why didn't you say?!" Dean pulled the car over on a random street, his hands manoeuvring Castiel so the back of his head was facing Dean. He gently pulled Castiel's hair this way and that, examining the damage. "Looks like its closing up okay on its own, but we really need to get it cleaned out. What the hell happened?" Castiel sighed as he returned to sitting in his seat properly, trying not to look at Dean. The green eyed boy then looked down to see his wrongly buttoned up shirt and open belted, half falling down trousers. Castiel's eyes stung with more tears but he swallowed them back. "Fucking hell! That prick tried to..." Dean traced his fingers over the bite mark on his left shoulder, his eyes radiating with anger.

"Can we talk back at mine? I need to tell Michael and I don't want to have to do it more than once." Dean noticed the sadness and loneliness in Castiel's eyes, and he swallowed hard, pushing down his urges to hug his friend, and smother him with love and affection that Dean wasn't even sure he was capable of. what he was sure of , however, was his capability of tearing that creepy teacher's heart out...

Dean nodded and silently started the car back up, signalling for Castiel to put his seat belt on.

"You're in a bad enough state as it is, man." Castiel complied, smiling softly at his friend's concern.

...

"Castiel?" Michael had returned home around six o'clock, half an hour earlier than Castiel said was his usual. He walked into the kitchen and frowned at the scene before him. "Don't tell me. Another fight?" Michael seemed more exasperated than concerned, which sort of pissed Dean off. This was supposed to be Castiel's big brother, didn't he want to kick fuck out of whoever had done this? Dean tried to ignore Michael as he strode into the kitchen, still cleaning the bite mark out with antiseptic. Castiel squirmed and hissed in pain, and Dean mumbled an apology. Dean felt a surge of relief when he could see the beginnings of healing. He had been worried about whether this was a mating bite or not, and the thought was heart wrenching. But luckily, these marks would be gone in a few months, unlike a mating bite which would stay brightly scarred forever, and bled for hours, sometimes days.

"This one was... um... different." Michael stopped looking at Dean, which Dean had found quite unnerving, and turned a concerned gaze upon his brother.

"Different how?" Michael seemed to grow a little worried when he noticed what Dean was cleaning up, which pleased Dean a little. Now _that_ was the older protective brother look.

"I got detention- "

"Again! Castiel, you like biology! You were always so good at it, so what on earth are you doing to warrant all this punishment. Ever since you've gotten into this year you've been- "

"That's my point!" Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly and Dean wanted to punch Michael.

"It was my fault this time." Dean piped up, feeling a need to stick up for his friend.

"That however is not the point." Castiel pointed at Dean while he looked at his brother. "It doesn't matter what I do, he just makes me come for detention- "

"Oh Cassie. Please not this conspiracy stuff. I know he is friends with Zachariah. But I've told you there's nothing we can do. What happened to keeping out of trouble?" Castiel groaned as he let his head flop down onto the table, his arms hanging loosely by his side.

"I was."

"Until this boy- "

"It's not Dean's fault! I'm trying to explain!" Michael sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the worktop as he sighed heavily. Dean took this moment to really look at Castiel's older brother. Castiel had always talked so highly of him, as if he was some kind of real life superhero, but now that Dean saw him, he seemed extremely thin, and stressed out. He also looked younger than he was, an innocence about him that seemed to be a distinct contrast to the responsibilities that seemed to weigh him down.

"Sorry. Works been... Never mind. You can go ahead. Explain." Michael let his hand fall to cover his mouth, supporting his head slightly as he glanced between the two boys.

"Thank you. I offered Dean help with work, Dr. Gaines saw me and said I had detention. He didn't give it to Dean though, even though he was talking too. So I went and he... well... He said if I didn't do as I was instructed, he would tell Zachariah that I was um... with... Dean. Like dating Dean... And that I'm a minor while he's not... and you haven't handed me over to Dean as an Alpha... and you know, he was going to tell." Castiel let his eyes shift to his friend, trying to gauge his thoughts on the matter. Dean was unreadable, of course. "He then started threatening to have Zachariah send me to correctional camp, and with this knowledge I wouldn't stand a chance. He also knows, Michael... about the documents. He has a friend that is at your work, and he was dating the girl that sorted it all out." Castiel coughed uncomfortably, trying not to look at Michael's wide and terrified eyes. "Then he pinned me against the wall and told me we should 'fuck'." Castiel just threw it out there, deciding it better than trying to find a way to say it nicely, because there was no other way to really say it. "Of course I fought back. I figured we'd work something out document wise. I mean, surely they can't prove any of this, and your boss seems nice enough. And I couldn't give a shit what stupid Zachariah thinks about me. He can't force me to camp. He's already tried. And you won't sign the papers. And surely when Dean and I deny all sexual accusations they'll have no choice but to drop the subject? I have been a fool to let him force me into things... So I fought, but he was surprisingly strong. He pinned me to a couple of tables and pushed me into the corner of his desk splitting my head open. I kinda zoned out for a bit, but when I came to my senses I fought back and ran." Castiel chances another glance at Dean. "And Dean brought me home." Michael had dropped his hand now, his eyes wide and his skin white.

"Cassie!" He choked out, crossing the room and hugging him tightly. "How long?!" Castiel shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this much more.

"A few months maybe, if we include last school year. It had just been touches and a couple of kisses, but this was the first time he actually... tried anything, you know... He always threatens you, but this time it was with Dean too, and I guess I panicked." Michael pulled back, but kept his hands on Castiel's shoulders, his eyes searching his.

"You shouldn't let people use you like that! Even if they do threaten me." Michael glared at Dean then, eyeing him up before returning his look to Castiel. "I... I refuse to be the reason you get hurt! And I'm sure Dean here would agree." Dean didn't need the death glare directed at him to agree with the older man, because the thought that Castiel had almost been raped because he was scared for Dean was just... insane. Touching... but insane.

"Yeah well he didn't get what he wanted." Castiel smiled, and Dean felt something break inside of him. How could the kid smile after this? How could he bounce back like he'd merely fallen and scraped his knee? Dean felt himself grow sick as he leant against the wall he was standing by. "Anyway, dinner's on, and Dean's staying for it if you don't mind. His brother Sam is at his friend's house and he's picking him up at nine." Michael sighed as he pulled Castiel in for another hug.

"We'll sort this. I promise. And I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave dinner for now. Get your shoes on, we're going to the Police station." Castiel froze and tensed in his brother's arms. "Don't even dare tell me that it's fine and we can do it later. We are going now. No 'but's. Get your shoes." Michael pulled away from Castiel and folded his arms across his chest, staring his brother down.

"But- "

"Absolutely no 'but's, Castiel. We are going to report this as soon as possible. In fact, you should have gone straight there. What is wrong with you?" Michael half directed the question to Dean.

"I didn't know if I'd get you both into trouble! I wanted to wait and talk to you first. Give you a chance to decide the best thing to do." Michael rubbed his face tiredly as he listened to Castiel's excuses.

"Shoes. Now." Castiel quickly glanced at Dean before sliding off his chair, mumbling under his breath about victim's rights. "You to Winchester." Dean didn't need to be told twice as he practically ran after Castiel, not really wanting to test the older Novac.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to come." Castiel whispered, pulling on his trainers while he sat on the stairs.

"Yes he does. He's a witness of sorts." Michael brushed passed the teens, his face carefully in check as he struggled to contain his emotions. He was trying to be the constant that they needed, but Dean could see it was beginning to break already.

**Well I hope that wasn't too bad. Was really hard to do this to poor Cas... but all in the name of plot :) sad thing is that this is just the beginning, and things will be getting a lot worse for him :( but enough spoilers, please leave your thoughts as they always make me smile XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews :) They have been super inspirational. And those who are waiting for smut? Just think of this chapter as one step closer :)**

**Warnings: none?... I don't think :S**

Chapter 5

Castiel reluctantly told his story to he didn't know how many cops, and had had more pictures of himself taken than he could ever remember having in his lifetime. Apparently there was a good chance they could match the bite mark to Dr. Gaines dental records, which would help to corroborate evidence, as well as Dean's witness account of Castiel's state of undress when he had escaped the school earlier that day.

One of the younger police man, even though Castiel was sure he wasn't supposed to, had hinted towards this not being the first time that Dr. Gaines had been suspected of such crimes against Omegas, but nothing had ever stuck before. He had been smart, but for some reason, he had slipped up with Castiel. Or maybe underestimated the boy's determination to not have sex with his teacher.

Either way, the police had assured that they had enough to go to trial with, meaning Dean and Castiel were now going to have to testify in front of a jury and judge. Of course they were just doing this to show that they were taking the newly formed Omega rights seriously, some complaints from the public having been made against them recently when nothing seemed to change in society.

Castiel felt a little unhappy by the news though, wanting nothing more than to just forget the whole ordeal altogether, but again, his luck would have that he would have to relive the whole event again in a few months, in front of an even bigger crowd of people he didn't know.

But if it meant stopping a teacher from abusing other Omega kids, then he had to do it.

"Thank you so much officer. If there is anything else you need just let us know. Are we alright to go now?" Michael had seemed to relax after hearing that things were looking good for the prosecution, though he began to worry again as he silently calculated lawyer costs if Dr. Gaines made any attempt at revenge by pulling out that business of the fake signatures. He would need to make sure he got a real good lawyer, to ensure that Dr. Gaines money advantage would not change the outcome of this trial.

The ride back home was quiet, Castiel apologising profusely for putting his brother and friend out like this. Dean had eventually just slapped his hand over his friend's mouth, smiling exhaustedly as he wordlessly begged for Castiel to shut the hell up.

When they made it back to the house, Castiel pushed through first, toeing off his shoes.

"I'm sorry..." Castiel couldn't help it as the apology slipped out, ignoring Dean's scowl from the doorway. Michael rolled his eyes as he pushed Castiel slightly, the younger boy's smile back in place. "Now I'm going to go sort dinner. Oh and Dean, this is my brother Michael, and Michael this is Dean, a friend from school. The maniac driver. Enjoy." Castiel slipped between the two of them and wandered into the kitchen, not bothering to look back to see if the two were okay.

"Dean." Michael extended his hand to shake Dean's. "Castiel has spoken fondly of you over the last couple of weeks. Apparently you are 'as stubborn as hell'." Michael smiled, pretending that they hadn't just been in each other's company for the last couple of hours and knowing how difficult Castiel could be sometimes. It was nice to see someone not just take an interest but manage to stick out the constant pushing away to see the real benefit of befriending such a nice person. Dean shrugged at Michael's comment, not really sure how to reply.

"I do try. Though I do feel that this is a pot kettle situation." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. Michael laughed as he pointed a fond finger at Dean.

"You have no idea! The boy is more frustrating than you'll ever know." Michael joked, kicking his own shoes off at the door. His face quickly fell though as their current predicament seemed to come back to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Michael tensed at Dean's words, unsure if he could really say yes. There were so many things he was sure Dean knew nothing about.

"You can ask." He settled for vagueness.

"Is Cas mentally ill?" Dean realised how shitty his question sounded and he raised his hands in defence. "I mean, Dr. Gaines said he wasn't well. I just wanted to make sure. I believe Castiel 100%, but I just wondered if it was true." Michael rubbed the back of his head as he checked in the direction of the kitchen, unsure why he was telling the boy. He'd like to think that Castiel would tell his friend in his own time, but something told him his little brother would try and hide everything from Dean.

"He's not mentally ill, but he has had a rough time growing up. He has... issues. Which sometimes resurface. But he _is _fine." Michael smiled fondly. "We have certificates to prove his sanity." His smile faded then.

"Sorry, I just, wanted to make sure I understood this, you know... a bit better." Michael nodded in understanding and jumped a little when Castiel called them through for dinner.

"But treat him like normal. He will appreciate the normality." Dean nodded in agreement, allowing Michael to lead the way. Dean couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild as he sat with the two brothers and ate dinner, which was ridiculously tasty for lasagne. Castiel seemed so nice and likable, yet was hated by everyone. It didn't make sense to Dean.

There must be something more to all of this than Castiel just being gay... or even being an Omega. What difference did it make if he was an Alpha or a Beta, or neither? It was just a stupid status thing, like being male or female. Surely people couldn't be so horrible for things that people couldn't help? Of course there were people who were homophobic, but the kind of beatings he got? The insults, the constant bad luck. It just seemed to be too unfair. Not that Dean thought there must be a reason why Castiel got so much shit, because he really couldn't see it, but it just seemed so intense. Was there some kind of rivalry between Castiel and the ones in the group... Gordon seemed too stupid to really be running the show... And Roman was just up himself. Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly.

And what was all this about Dr. Gaines about. How hadn't Dean noticed before? When he thought about it now, he could remember the creepy stares and almost double edged words that he spoke to Castiel. Could remember the look of total fear and helplessness in his friend's eyes earlier that day when he had left him at school to go to detention. Could smell the fear on Castiel...

How could he have been so blind?!

It was bloody lucky he had felt guilty enough to hang back after school to wait for Castiel so he could take him home, a sort of apology for getting him into trouble in the first place.

What would have happened to poor Castiel if he hadn't been there? Would Dr. Gaines have caught up to him? Would other Alpha's have chased him down when they saw him half dressed? When they had smelled his intoxicating smell?

Dean felt a wave of jealousy and rage flow through him, his grip on his fork tightening considerably.

"Dean?" Castiel was now looking at him worriedly, Michael and Castiel having finished their dinner already. Dean looked up from his plate into those deep blue eyes, the two staring into each other as if time was at a standstill, green piercing blue.

"Well kids, I'm going to make a few calls, see what I can do about our predicament." Michael tried to be as relaxed as possible, not wanting to set Castiel off in a fearful panic of what will happen to him. He however could see his presence was unwelcome as the two boys barely registered him speaking. He smiled softly before getting up and heading out, his head spinning with plans of how to protect his family.

"Dean." Dean felt a blush rising in his cheeks at the way Castiel said his name, the low gravelly voice making him almost visibly shiver. Flashes of images of his friend, beneath him, writhing and gasping his name in that same seductive voice assaulted his mind, making the blush intensify.

What the hell had gotten into him! This was clearly not the time!

"I uh..." Dean rubbed the back of his head and stuffed a couple of fork fulls of food in his mouth. He could barely control his emotions as confusion hit him, not quite sure what had brought on all this sexual frustration. He was sick... real sick. Castiel had just experienced an attempted rape, and Dean was thinking about fucking him into the mattress. Oh no wait, now it was the kitchen counter... He almost groaned aloud as the images of such a thing returned, his trousers now becoming painfully restricted.

Mate. Protect. Claim. _Mine._

What the fuck was wrong with him?! Castiel deserved so much better.

"Dean? If you don't like it you don't have to eat it? Lasagne is not for everyone." Castiel was smiling sweetly at him, gesturing to take his plate from him. Dean snapped out of his silent turmoil and pulled his plate away, a look of mock hurt in his face.

"You can't just rob me of food like that. I'm a man on the edge, and there's no telling what could happen." Castiel laughed at Dean's reaction, though his concern was still evident.

"Then what's going on with you?" Castiel seemed to believe he had just asked an obvious and normal question, but Dean felt another groan rumble in his chest. So he coughed to cover it, ignoring the fire in his friend's stare.

"I uh... how do you do it?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, his brow knitted in confusion.

"Do what? Lasagne?" Dean rolled his eyes at his friend, his adorable head tilt somehow mesmerising. He had to stop himself from copying the action.

"You know... bounce back like nothing's happened? Laugh when it seems like everything around you is made of shit..." Castiel swallowed hard, his pained expression making Dean regret his questions. "Sorry I just... You're amazing you know that?" Castiel choked back a scoff as he leant back in his chair, pulling a bitch face that would put Sammy to shame. And where was all this chick-flick shit coming from. He was going to start growing a vagina at this rate...

"Dean Winchester. You stop being so ridiculous. If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me." Castiel laughed hard when Dean hung his head in reply, clearly embarrassed. What the hell was going on with him?! He never got embarrassed! "Let's just say that after years of the same shit, you kind of have to make a choice. You either let them bring you down and ruin everything or you stand up and see the good things that life throws you. Enjoy the few and far between moments when you don't have to deal with that shit and savour them for a time when you do. It's hard, and I couldn't have done it alone, but I made my choice, and I choose to be happy when I can." Castiel smiled at Dean again, his eyes sparkling to evidence his speech.

He was happy now, in Dean's company.

The two boys talked some more before Castiel demanded it was time to show Dean some biology, despite Dean's complaints that it was too late. However, Castiel seemed not to notice, saying that seven o'clock was not too late at all.

So they worked for an hour and a half, Castiel proving to be quite the fountain of knowledge. Dean had managed to grasp a few topics, and now had a new love for genetics.

"Thanks Cas, I think I might actually pass this class. You think we could do this more often?" _Because I want to see you more often._ Dean decided to leave that last part out, still trying to wonder when he had decided he was gay, and how come he was so okay with that. Or maybe he was just gay for Cas. Or bisexual. He could settle for that.

This was all really Castiel's fault. If Dean hadn't found out that Castiel was gay, hadn't smelled that beautiful scent, looked into those gorgeous eyes, he probably would have been fine as friends, but now the boy had made him curious, and his manly hormones were confused. But did he really care? Did it really matter how or when he had fallen for his friend. Was it not a more pressing issue of what to do next that should have been at the forefront of his worry? Would his sort of date idea work?

"Dean? Are you alright? You seem to be zoning out a lot tonight. You know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You've done enough already if you have other things to do." Dean couldn't help but pick up the disappointment in his friend's voice.

"No! Jesus Cas, sorry. Just thinking is all." Please don't ask about what...

"About what?" Dean cursed every god figure he could think of.

"Nothing." He answered far too quickly.

"That answers the mystery of why the vacant expression on your face." Castiel joked, and Dean nudged him gently. Castiel smiled widely, making Dean's heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but look at the other's lips, wondering how they would feel, and taste. He licked his own, lost in his thoughts. Dean could feel his heart rate increase as he felt his body move, slowly closing the distance between the two of them. Castiel seemed to freeze as he waited for whatever it was Dean was planning to do, but little did the boy know that Dean was just as unsure of his intentions here.

Dean reached his hand out and gently placed it on Castiel's knee, trying to steady himself. His mind was racing and his blood was pumping deafeningly in his ears. A cold sweat took over and he could feel his muscles tensing and vibrating in anticipation.

"That's ten to nine guys!" Michael called up from downstairs, making Dean jump back in surprise, Castiel eyeing him suspiciously. Wait... was that disappointment in his friends eyes? And was that Castiel's pheromones in the air again?

Dean didn't have time to think about it before he checked his phone, cursing under his breath as he tossed his homework back into his bag.

"I gotta go man! I'm gonna be late and Sammy's gonna throw such a bitch fit..." Castiel huffed what sounded like a frustrated laugh as he pulled Dean's leather jacket off the back of his desk chair and threw it over to Dean who caught and slung it on in one swift, and quite impressive move. Dean then hesitated before slinging his bag on his back, looking quite torn.

"I'll see you on Monday at school?" Dean nodded his head in reply to Castiel's timid question, blue eyes avoiding his green as he picked at his t-shirt.

"Where's your phone?" Castiel frowned at Dean as he tried to remember where he last had it, not really needing it unless he was out of the house. Michael and Gabriel were the only numbers he had on the thing. Castiel then began to rummage in his other bag that he used for going back and forth to the library and then his trench coat pockets. He finally found it under his bed, having at some point been kicked under. He handed it to Dean, his curiosity still burning within.

"Here's my number." Dean punched in his number and saved it to Castiel's contacts, frowning when he saw he was one of three. Dean then pressed the call button and hung up when his own phone lit up. "And now I've got yours." Dean smiled happily as he handed the rather outdated phone back to Castiel, laughing at it when Castiel tried to hide it. "So I'll uh... text you?" Castiel nodded, feeling himself get a little giddy. Exchanging numbers was definitely a friend thing, and was certainly reinforcing his and Dean's bond. "Cool. Well I gotta head." Dean huffed a laugh as he headed into the hall and walked down the stairs, Castiel following him a moment later.

Dean looked into the living room and thanked Michael for letting him stay and the older boy smiled widely, claiming he hoped to see more of him. Castiel felt he didn't need to add the bit of how Michael thought it was good to see Castiel finally have a friend. As if Dean hadn't already seen enough to put him off coming near him again.

Castiel saw Dean out, and waved as he drove off, Dean's smile almost blinding as he shot off into the night.

Castiel then looked at Dean's name on his phone, a smile spreading wide on his face.

"I knew you liked him. And you know your reeking, yeah?" Castiel spun round and showed his brother the number, his chest puffed out and proud, ignoring Michael's teasing about his stupid pheromones. He then came in and shut the door. His smile never leaving his face. "He seems like a good kid. And completely smitten with you."

"Oh shut up." Castiel coughed over the beginnings of his nervous giggle, trying to be a little more manly in the situation. "We're just friends." Michael rolled his eyes in response and shook his head as he sauntered back through to the living room, sighing as he lay back on the couch.

"If you say so." Michael then looked back at Castiel who was still smiling widely at his phone. "I called Mr. Crowley." Michael inwardly sighed at the sudden depression that seemed to come over Castiel, but he had to know what was going on. "He said that no one can prove a thing with the paperwork, and we've not to worry. He figured that Dr. Gaines was just manipulating you." Castiel seemed to relax a little. "And he also knows a real good lawyer, has even offered to help pay for fees. I honestly don't know where we would be without that man, as dodgy as he is at times. But he's fair, we have to give him that."

"Tell him I say thank you." Michael nodded as he watched his baby brother head to the stairs, his hesitance to go up to bed more upsetting to see than the injuries. It was a reminder of just how mentally fragile the poor boy was.

"You know where I am if you need me." Michael called to Castiel as he began to ascend the stairs, not really expecting a reply.

...

Castiel sat up, suddenly awake, as a strange tinkling and a small blue light cut into his sleep. He couldn't remember going to bed and felt his body ache when he realised he was sitting at his desk, his notebook showing signs of drool. Castiel sighed tiredly, cursing his sore muscles as he rolled onto the floor and crawled over to his phone.

He was going to kill Gabriel. He was always texting him a stupid hours in the night, usually telling him that he was getting laid again. Could the boy just not accept that Castiel assumed he was getting laid all the time?

Castiel's heart stopped when he looked at the screen, Dean's name looking right back at him.

And the night's events came crashing back to him, and he couldn't help the smile that burst onto his face.

**Hey, wuu2 2moro?**

Castiel felt his mouth go dry and his fingers shake as he tried to decipher what exactly Dean had said. It was like he had just face planted the keys and sent whatever had come out. But then again, he had heard of text speak, and Gabriel had used some strange number words before... Castiel opened a new message to Gabriel and asked him to translate. It didn't take long to get a reply.

**Oh Cassie! You're so naïve its adorable sometimes! Its asking what you are up 2 tomorrow. Who's the lucky guy?**

Castiel sighed, wondering why Dean couldn't have just said that. He texted his thanks to his brother, ignoring his annoying question, and then replied to Dean.

**Hello Dean. Nothing. You?**

Castiel let his finger hover over the send button as he rethought his reply, not entirely sure how he could really beef it out, or even if he should. He wasn't very good at this at all. He then shut his eyes tight and pressed the button, throwing the phone on the floor and diving into his bed and pulling the covers over his head. He was so shy about his lack of knowledge on these social things that it somehow made him regress into a child.

And then his phoned buzzed and illuminated the room again.

**Workn all day but nothn at night. Wanna hang out?**

Castiel would have maybe cursed his giddy laugh, but decided to let himself be dragged towards Dean. Nothing was ever won without risk.

**Sure. Where and When?**

That's it Castiel, play it cool. He was rather proud at his ability to not confess his undying love every time he and Dean communicated, even though it was bursting from him in the form of pheromones... It was insane how Dean had not noticed yet.

Or maybe he had, and that thought had Castiel blushing hard.

**Food and movie? I pick you up at half six?**

This was not a date. This was not a date. It was just two guys, hanging out. No need to gay it up. Dean was not gay.

Castiel fought with his hopes and heart before they ruined everything. He had to play this safe, had to keep his feelings hidden or Dean would turn and run. Leave Castiel to slink back into his dark loneliness, which was just not an option now that he had seen the light of friendship.

And if friends was what Dean wanted, then friends is what they were.

**I didn't know you worked? And sounds good about food and movie. : )**

Castiel felt another sense of pride wash over him as he added the smiley face, feeling he was somewhat one above Dean for showing off. He huffed out a laugh at how silly he was sounding, but again, he didn't care.

He was happy, for once.

**Yeh, jst a weeknd job at a salvage yard. Friend of th family runs it, Bobby. Real good guy. **

**So you repair Cars?**

**Yup. Pretty cool huh?**

**Yes, very cool. I can barely name many cars let alone know what to do with one, other than drive of course.**

**Haha! Yeh well takes some1 special to do it. You knw, handsome, intelligent, awesome. Bt hey! I dont make the rules :D**

Castiel couldn't help but laugh, a small voice in his head asking if Castiel thought Dean was flirting...

Of course. Looks like you've found the perfect job then.

Castiel could have punched himself when he re-read what he had said. He had meant that Dean was a hand's on guy, not particularly interested in academics. Of course if he put his mind to it he could be brilliantly smart, but he wasn't really caring. But now it sounded like Castiel had agreed that Dean was handsome...

**Cas! You sly dog! If i didnt kno any better id say u were hittin on me!**

Castiel felt his ears burn as he tried to find his way out of this. Dean had been unfair in texting him so late at night. Castiel was confused and disorientated, now huddled under his covers again as he wished the ground to swallow him whole.

Or the matress, whatever.

**I meant because you were good with your hands**

**Jesus! Cas! Your killin me! I nevr new u were so dirty! :D**

**No I mean... I do not know what I mean anymore. So what movie are we seeing...**

Castiel figured a change of subject was his best course of action here, Dean's teasing making parts of him grow hard... and other parts shrink in embarrassment.

**Dunno. Wait and see i guess. And dont thnk i didnt notice ur wee tactic ther and thnk iv 4got about ur dirty mind... no adult movies for u or god knos wat will happen!**

Castiel could not hide in on himself anymore. Dean was insufferable when he had something. Castiel couldn't help his groan as he kicked of the covers, huffing when he sprawled out on the bed, his mind **whirring with retorts. Seems that Dean was much more forward when hiding behind his phone.**

**Oh get over yourself Winchester. I was merely complimenting you on your choice of work since it is suited to your likes, not propositioning you for sex in the cinema. **

**Haha! I think one doth protest to much!**

Castiel rolled his eyes.

**Yes well maybe one is searching for things that is not there?**

Castiel winced as he immediately regretted his choice of words. Why couldn't he just go with the flirting? Dean didn't seem to mind. Why did he have to pull out like that? Castiel rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to calm his self berating voices in his head.

**Oh its ther Cas! But I better get 2 sleep, up early 2b handsome, awesome, intelligent and all that stuff you love about me. See you at 6.30! Night!**

Castiel groaned again as he slapped his forehead, having a good mind to tell Dean he had changed his mind about the whole food and cinema thing.

**Night Dean. Try to mature before tomorrow night please : ) I'd like to have some adult conversation. Have fun at work (don't make it dirty) and I'll see you later. Night**

**...**

**So I hope we are all still enjoying this, even if sex is taking forever :) Next chapter is the date but not date :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Another chapter! I know right? The reason they are happening so quick is because I have half of this adventure written already so I'm just tweaking and spellchecking at the moment :)**

**Warnings: violence and language**

Chapter 6

Castiel showered shaved and raided his closet, trying his best to find something that didn't make him come across as the raging geek he was. What on earth did people do on not really dates? Was he expected to be smart but casual? Whatever that meant. Or just casual? Did he even own anything casual?

"So are you going on your first date in a towel? I didn't realise that's how kids did things these days." Michael tried his best to hide his smirk, but Castiel's scowl didn't make it easy.

"Yes, very funny. You are again assuming that this is actually a date, which it isn't." God he hoped it was.

"Dinner and a movie? Back when I was at school that constituted as a date." Castiel rolled his eyes as he threw yet another shirt on a pile slowly growing in the middle of his floor.

"Well, we're not in your day." Michael scoffed as he walked into the room, pulling out some faded tight black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt from a discarded open drawer.

"I'm not that much older than you Castiel." He then ruffled through some long sleeved shirts and pulled out a navy blue one, not quite as dark as the jeans he chose, but deep enough to bring out the blue in Castiel's eyes. "Here." Castiel smiled thankfully at his brother, grateful for his unasked for help. "And wear underwear you're not embarrassed of." Castiel blushed furiously.

"Michael!" His brother laughed as he left the room, allowing Castiel to change in peace. Castiel couldn't help but let his mind wander. What if this really was a date. What if Dean really was expecting to...

Oh God.

Castiel quickly changed and headed downstairs, his fingers fumbling nervously with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Nice." Castiel blushed again, fiddling with his hair, trying to tame it a little. "Stop worrying. You get all grumpy looking when you worry." Castiel huffed out in his annoyance.

"What if this is a date?" Michael's smile changed into something more understanding and sweet as he sighed softly.

"Then it would be what you wanted, no?" Castiel nodded once, though seemed uncertain. "Then take things slow. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with, and make sure Dean doesn't think he can just get it all in one night. Sex isn't until the third date you know." Castiel blushed again, staring at the floor as he scuffed his socked foot on the carpet.

"Michael!" Castiel was not sure that talking to his brother was his best course of action here. He clearly was taking the piss out of him.

"Look. Dean seems like a real nice guy. He's not going to force you into anything and if he does, poke him in the eye? No one likes getting poked in the eye." Castiel groaned as he rubbed his face frustratedly again. "You are in control of this, okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and be clear. If Dean is half the man you incessantly demand he is, then I'm sure you're just over thinking things." Michael placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I understand why you are, but don't. Dean seems like a good Alpha." Castiel nodded again. "So stop freaking out."

"I wasn't freaking out as much until you started trying to make me feel better!" Michael had no time to defend himself when Castiel jumped away from him and to the door, the low unmistakable rumbling of the Impala indicating Dean's arrival.

"You got money and your phone?" Michael asked, and Castiel rolled his eyes, nodding. "Alright, well, let me know when you're movie is so I know a general time of when you will be back." Castiel nodded again. "And if you run into any trouble just call me and I'll come as quick as I can, y'hear?" Michael pulled his hand through his hair, clearly not liking letting Castiel out of the house with another Alpha. An Alpha that had no idea the problems that occur whenever Castiel ventures into the real world...

"Okay. I will do. Do you think there will be?" Michael shrugged his reply before ruffling up Castiel's hair, moving bits here and there until he smiled happily with his work. There was a knock at the door then and Castiel practically tripped over himself fumbling with the handle.

"Hey!" Castiel internally groaned at his over eagerness. Dean just seemed to smile though as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey." Dean had turned up in torn jeans and a white t-shirt, his usual leather jacket in place. "You ready?" Castiel nodded, feeling stupid for just standing there, staring like he'd never seen another werewolf in his life. And to top it off he somehow felt over dressed. Maybe he should jump back in and rip something of his own clothing? Is that what people did now?

"Remember and text me!" Michael was calling out after the pair as they disappeared into Dean's car, Castiel waving to let him know he had heard him.

...

"So where are we going?" Castiel was slouched in the passenger seat, his fingers playing with the seems of the leather seat nervously.

"Usually I don't eat here, tend to head over to Bobby's neck of the woods, so..." Dean continued to drive through the town, looking around as he did so. "I googled diners and they said there was one just down from the pictures... Ah. here it is." Dean parked up next to a rather retro looking diner, his smile dazzling Castiel as he looked over to him. "They serve pie. Claim it to be the best in the whole world." Dean scoffed. "I don't remember anyone consulting me about this. I'll decide what's the best pie in the world." He laughed as he patted Castiel's knee in a friendly gesture, though if you were slightly more optimistic about their interactions as of late, it could have been seen as affectionate.

"A pie lover I see." Castiel exited the car as Dean had, following him into the brightly lit diner.

"Cas. I am THE pie lover." Dean smirked as he lead Castiel to the back corner booth at the window. The place seemed pretty quiet despite its location and the time, but Dean seemed happy so who was Castiel to complain? The less people the better really. "So!" Dean huffed as he plopped down in the booth, Castiel slotting in across from him. "How was your day?" He sing songed. Castiel shrugged in response.

"Some homework, and reading. Nothing exciting." Dean nodded and rolled his eyes fondly, as if he had been expecting that answer.

"Jesus Cas. You never go out? It was a real nice day." Castiel ducked his head ashamedly.

"Michael was working. I uh..." Castiel rubbed his shoulder nervously. "I can't go out without him." Dean frowned. "I've manifested and I'm unmated so it can be dangerous. At school I'm protected mostly, but anything goes outside of that." Dean nodded in understanding as he fumbled with his menu, cursing his distactful nature. "Even with Michael its really difficult to not get him into trouble. I hope that doesn't happen to you tonight..." Castiel cleared his throat as he rearranged his cutlery. "And your day?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah it was great actually. Got to work on a couple of classics. Bobby kept them aside for me. He knows I love them the most. Just a couple of modernising jobs to make them more economic so they cost less in road tax and all that junk." Dean was grateful for the change of subject, a young and rather attractive beta making her way to their table just then.

"What can I get you sugar?" The girl smiled flirtatiously at Dean as she leant forward a little, revealing a little more of her barely contained chest than necessary. Castiel buried his face in his menu, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"A coke for me and Cas?" The waitress blinked and sniffed the air when she noticed Castiel, her eyes widening a fraction.

"Uh... Same." Castiel looked up to see the girl pull a face as if his scent offended her, his eyes darting back to the table.

"There a problem?" The girl schooled her distaste quickly at Dean's tone, her smile returning as she looked over to Dean again.

"None at all." Her voice was sickly sweet as she winked at him, writing down their drinks. "Anything else sweety?" Again she was talking to Dean, though all flirtation seemed to be suddenly subdued. Dean smirked knowingly. "Yeah. Bacon double." She looked to Castiel, her nose twitching.

"Same." Castiel's voice was quiet as she noted it down before wandering away.

"Stupid bitch..." Dean mumbled. "So, you thought of any movie you wanna see?" Castiel shook his head, panicking slightly, not realising Dean had expected him to. "Doesn't matter. My friend Ash said there was a new horror that looked good but you don't strike me as a horror type. What about a blow 'em up?" Castiel nodded and smiled lightly, relieved instantly that Dean knew him so well. "And I put my foot down on chick flicks. Sorry, but no way am I sitting through a love induced spew fest, ya hear?" Castiel laughed softly.

"Understood. No mush."

"That's right. No mush." Dean smiled widely.

"Hey guys, here's your drinks." Another girl approached them followed by a younger looking guy, both of them staring at Castiel openly. "I wouldn't have believed it without seeing it for myself." She whispered to her colleague, sniffing not so subtly at the air. Dean frowned at them both, making the girl perk up and put their drinks down on their table. She glanced once more at Castiel before her and her friend scurried away.

"Sorry." Castiel grumbled as he played with his straw, placing his finger over the top and lifting it out of his coke to then take his finger off and watch the juice in his straw fall back into the glass.

"Hey don't be sorry. Is this what always happens?" Dean asked, pushing his drink to the side a little and leaning over the table, trying to make eye contact with Castiel.

"Mmhmm." Castiel looked over and blushed at Dean's closeness. "It's fine though. I'm a rarity after all." He sighed sadly but smiled all the same, again averting his eyes when Dean gave him a pitiful look.

"You should tell them all to fuck off." Castiel snorted a laugh, rolling his eyes at Dean's usual response to these sorts of situations. If it won't 'fuck off' on command then he would simply say to use violence until they get with the programme. It worked for Alphas...

Dean and Castiel talked some more, Castiel talking about Michael's over protective speeches he had been giving him and Dean talking about Bobby and Sam and their questions about where he was tonight. They had both laughed when Dean had told him that Bobby had hit him over the head with his mail and told him to 'keep it in your pants ya eejit'.

"Here's your food boys." The waitress who had taken their orders placed Dean's plate in front of him gently and winked as he interrupted their laughter, before thumping Castiel's down, a couple of his chips falling off of his plate and onto the table. She glared at him slightly as she spun on her heal and stalked off.

"What the fuck?!" Dean seemed enraged as he slid along his seat, ready to go and do something foolish.

"Dean! Woah, it's okay. People are offended by me. That's okay." Castiel grabbed at Dean's wrist as he stood, not listening to a word he was saying. "Dean please, the bigger the fuss you make the more hassle I'll get. Trust me. Michael's the same."

"That was uncalled for and rude. I'm just going to calmly complain to a manager is all."

"And say what? She offended your male Omega companion? Management will laugh in your face. Just sit and eat."

"Cas, I'm sick of you just lying down- "

"Please?" Dean growled low in his throat as he looked at those pleading blue orbs, feeling his defiance shrinking to nothing. Castiel looked down right terrified, and this time it was Dean that was causing it.

"Fine, but if she does another thing to shun you I'm not holding back, you understand?" Dean mumbled some profanities under his breath as he flopped back into his seat. "You need to stick up for yourself. You have every right to exist equally to everyone else." Castiel sighed as he let his head rest on the back of his seat, looking at the ceiling for guidance. Dean was so determined to get Castiel killed...

"Dean, it doesn't work like that. I'm not an alpha. I don't get to stick up for myself. And if I do, which by the way, I have done many times in the past, I just get the shit kicked out of me, and reminded how weak and little I am. I don't have the physical strength to back up my demands for respect, so unless you can bottle some of yours up and hand it over, I'll just smile and get on with my life. Avoid confrontations as much as possible." Dean frowned at Castiel, but said nothing when he saw how upset Castiel was getting.

So much for taking Castiel out on a sort of date... Dean sighed tiredly as he watched his companion who was now looking down at his hands, which were balled into fists on his thighs.

"Fine." Both boys then began to eat in silence, both feeling guilty for having ruined their happy mood.

"So, how is Bobby doing apart from kicking your ass?" Castiel hazards a topic change and was relieved to see the slight smile on Dean's lips.

"Good yeah. A bit on the grumpy side recently, think my dad's giving him a hard time again..." Dean seemed to trail off, obviously the topic of his father something he did not seem to discuss so Castiel didn't pry.

"I hear parents can be bothersome." Castiel mused as he finished his chips, moving onto his burger.

"You hear?" Dean raised his eyebrows suspiciously. When he came to think of it, he couldn't remember Castiel ever mentioning his parents, only his brother Michael.

"I uh..." Castiel cleared his throat, cursing his slip up. "I've never known my parents." Dean's eyes flew open, and now stared at the younger boy.

"Never?" Castiel shook his head. "But you know who they were, right?" Castiel shook his head again. "No way! Not even a name?" Castiel laughed softly at Dean's disbelief.

"I grew up in a religious home. Hence my name being Castiel. The angel of Thursday? Anyway. I was taken in quite young, three I think, which was a relief since no one was going to take a male Omega other than to sell for sex so... I got lucky. Sort of." Dean deflated at the thought of how desperate Castiel's life must have been. "Zachariah and Lydia were part of the local church. Lydia couldn't bare children, and had begged Zachariah to allow her to adopt. Michael was their first, then Balthazar and Gabriel. Lydia however was never satisfied and took on Raphael and then eventually me. I remember when she used to do charity work for orphanages, her obsession with mistreated and abandoned children making her do some crazy things. She was dropping off a check from a local fund raiser event when I met her. She smiled sweetly at me as I was passing her, my nose just healing from one of the other alpha kids punching me. She asked me what had happened and when I told her about kids hating me because of my status she adopted me. On the spot." Dean had finished eating and was now just watching Castiel intently as he relayed his story. "She was a wonderful woman, with so much heart and understanding. She wouldn't allow the others to bother me about me being an omega, even stood up to Zachariah when he kicked off. They took on one more child before she was murdered. It happened when she was protesting against the humans who were catching ware children and killing them, to try and stop the wolf population from growing. Silver coated arrow through the heart. A shame that they had used her like that, as some kind of statement." Dean nodded his head sadly, reaching over and taking Castiel's hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, I remember those protests. I joined a couple myself after my mum was killed in a ware hate crime. Set fire to our house to get my dad. Got my mum instead. Almost killed me and Sammy too." Castiel swallowed hard, wondering how their night had become so depressing.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dean." Castiel tried to console but Dean just smiled sadly and shrugged.

"You ever..." Dean frowned before he tried again. "Ever thought about hunting your folks down?" Castiel finished up eating and pushed his plate forward, indicating he was done. "It's just, I know if I could find my mum again, I wouldn't hesitate." Castiel nodded in understanding.

"I guess I have thought about it, but I suppose I'm scared of what I might find. Judging by the way I'm treated, I can't imagine that they got rid of me because of good or fair reasons. Probably just didn't want to raise an Omega."

"You don't know that."

"No, but Michael and Gabriel didn't have much luck." Dean sighed heavily. "Michael's dad was a drug addict and lost Michael in a poker game. The guy who won him didn't even want Michael, was just playing for the money, so he left him outside a church at the age of five. He still has no idea who his mum was. And Gabriel found his mum. She was a prostitute who had gotten pregnant by accident and left him in a public bathroom after having given birth to him. She didn't even apologise. Just told him he owed her money for making her go through nine months of hell. He lost contact with her quickly and has no idea who his dad is, and has made it clear he doesn't care either." Castiel shrugged and smiled at Dean. "I think I'd rather pretend that my mother and father were just too young, and thought I would have been better off with someone else." Dean sighed as he slouched in his seat.

"Well this conversation took a depressing turn. How about some pie." Castiel silently thanked Dean for changing their subject. "Let's see if its the best pie in the world, shall we?" Dean waved at one of the waitresses prompting her to come over, thankfully not one they had seen before.

"Y'all done here boys?" The girl chirped, chewing her gum rather exaggeratedly.

"Yeah thanks." Dean replied to her, smiling widely. Castiel felt himself shrink a little as he watched Dean check the girl out. Castiel then looked to the waitress to see her amble chest and flawless skin, her bright eyes and blonde hair a nice addition. Of course Dean would be interested. She was an Omega too.

"Anything else honey?" Castiel scowled as he turned to look out of the window, not really wanting to witness Dean hook up with someone. Its not like Castiel hadn't seen Dean look. He was always looking. But there was just something more upsetting about it happening when it was just the two of them hanging outside school. Or maybe it was because Castiel had been hoping so much for this to be a date.

"Can we have two bits of your best pie?" Dean ordered, and Castiel saw him wink at her through the reflection in the window. It stung.

Castiel watched the waitress give him a strange look and leave after saying she would be right back.

"Cas?" Dean reached over and placed his hand on Castiel's arm, and Castiel had to do everything in his power not to shrug him off. "You okay man?"

"Of course Dean." Castiel curtly replied.

"Really? Cause your uh... stinking up the place." And that was when Castiel's own scent made him cringe in embarrassment. Great. So now Dean knows he was jealous and his stupid body is trying to win him over via sex hormones. Awesome.

"I'm fine. Really. Sometimes it just happens. Maybe I'm faulty or something." Castiel folded and refolded his napkin so as to distract himself from Dean's amused look, which was tainted with disbelief.

"Alright, if you say so." Dean chuckled as he sat back in his seat, looking quite pleased with himself.

He had done that on purpose...

Stupid Alphas...

...

Castiel leaned back into his seat as the lights began to dim, a smile still etched in his face from Dean's silliness. He could not believe he was here. It was so strange to be doing such normal things with another person, who seemed to want to be here. With him. Dinner hadn't been as horrendous as Castiel thought it was going to be, though Dean _had_ been a little mean, but he had paid, even though Castiel had valiantly argued against it. Did that make this a date? He even paid for the cinema tickets, making Castiel blush terribly when the girl at the counter had 'aw'd at them. Dean had of course not corrected her or anything, so again, did that mean this was a date?

"Cas?" Castiel almost jumped out of his skin when Dean pressed his hand against his forearm, trying to gain the boys attention. "You alright man?" Castiel nodded in response, his mouth going dry. "You went all spacey on me." Dean laughed quietly, but still earned and annoyed 'sh!' from someone in the row in front. Dean rolled his eyes before leaning back in his own seat, Castiel watching from the corner of his eye as the lights from the screen danced across his friend's beautiful face. Castiel swallowed hard as he returned his attention to the movie, silently cursing his shyness. What if Dean was just waiting for him to do or say something before making a move? What if he was scared to do anything because Castiel was so fragile?

Castiel frowned at his thoughts, wondering when he had decided that it was possible for Dean to like him more as a friend. He was pushing his luck by accepting the friendship they had, never mind trying for something more. Castiel jumped in his seat for the second time in half an hour when an explosion had suddenly blown him from his train of thought, Dean's choked laughter making him blush hard.

"Shut up..." Castiel mumbled, sinking in his seat as he cleared his mind, concentrating on the movie and the movie only. Not Dean's stupid laughter that was apparently unstoppable for at least ten minutes. Not Dean's stupid hand which was so painfully close to his that it took all of Castiel's strength not to just reach out and touch. Not Dean's stupid lips that just screamed at Castiel to kiss them. Not Dean's stupid eyes that were not watching the screen, but currently staring at the side of Castiel's face. Not Dean's stupid smile as he did so before turning back to watch the movie. Not Dean's stupid pinkie finger that had somehow bridged the gap between their hands and was now resting against the back of Castiel's fingers like it belonged there, scorching his already too hot skin.

Castiel closed his eyes to steady his heart rate and breathing, wondering if it truly was possible to spontaneously combust. He had heard people saying that if you smell burnt toast it was a sign, but Castiel couldn't smell any as of yet.

And then Dean's stupid knee was touching Castiel's.

Castiel was sure he just got a waft of burning toast.

...

"Well that was a little disappointing." Dean mumbled as they left the cinema, his shoulders slumped. "That was just a plotless excuse to shoot things." Castiel nodded in agreement though he was still smiling.

"The.. uh... blood was pretty impressive. If anything." Dean laughed at Castiel's attempt to make him feel better.

"Yeah, but completely unrealistic. Bodies don't explode like that in real life." Dean lay his hand gently on Castiel's lower back as they pushed through the crowd, letting him know he was close.

"And you would know because...?" Dean tensed at Castiel's question.

"I uh... saw a documentary one it one time." Castiel nodded knowing full well that Dean was lying, but he let it go.

Both boys came to a stop as they waited for the crowd to find some orderly way for people to enter and exit through the automatic doors at the same time. Castiel felt Dean's fingers play with his for a second before he connected their hands, making Castiel blush heavily.

"Anyway, we'll just have to do this again." Dean said with a smirk, running his hand through his hair as he stepped forward, scowling in annoyance at how busy the place was. That was when Castiel noticed that neither of Dean's hands were in his. He pulled his hand back as if he had been scolded, trying to turn and see who he was attached to only to feel a sharp tug, pulling him back the way he had come and out of the crowd.

"Well aren't you something." An alpha a good head taller than Castiel (6ft 4 maybe) yanked Castiel against his broad chest.

"Let me go." Castiel struggled against him, but the alpha just laughed as he grabbed Castiel by the hair and forcefully tipped his head to the side.

"You were the one that grabbed my hand back." He growled before sniffing at Castiel's now bared neck. "So sweet." the Alpha then licked just under his jaw, making him thrash against the alpha's arm, which had now wrapped itself around his waist.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!" Castiel heard Dean approach from behind, the alpha holding him yanking Castiel off his feet as a sort of show of dominance, and as a obvious challenge against Dean.

"What exactly are you going to do about it, pup?" Dean growled low as the alpha turned to carry Castiel off, foolishly thinking Dean would just give up and leave. He stalked up to them both and kicked the guy in the back of the knee, making him stumble forward, Castiel being dropped roughly on the ground as the Alpha rounded on Dean.

"I'm not a fucking pup, and he's mine." Dean's possessive growl made Castiel go all mushy inside, and of course his pheromones went wild, his heart racing as he watched his friend stand up to the much older alpha. "And if you touch him again, I'll castrate you." The older Alpha laughed, looming over Dean's meagre 6ft. Castiel felt fear for Dean's safety for the first time in a long time. Dean was more than capable of handling the Alphas at school, but out in the real world things were different. There was always someone bigger and badder.

And this guy was pretty big.

"I don't see your mark... His throat is clean. Plus he's in heat, you can smell him a mile off. Which means he's manifested and I can take him if I damn well please. Unless your going to challenge my claim?" The taller alpha laughed again as he shoved Dean hard, making the younger alpha almost fall to the floor.

"Hey, guys! Take this outside!" Castiel looked over to see one of the attendants calling over to them, a crowd having now gathered as they tried to see what was happening. Castiel felt himself blush as people started to put it all together, a few noses going in the air to try and find if their suspicions were true.

"There's nothing to take outside." The older Alpha gloated before turning to grab Castiel. Dean let out a feral growl as he tackled the older alpha to the ground, both of them barrelling into Castiel who yelped as he tried to scramble away. There was nothing worse than an omega getting caught in an alpha fight.

Especially in heat. Castiel hadn't even noticed since his suppressants dampen the effects. He had thought maybe it was just Dean making him feel all weird. Though it would make sense as to why his body was acting to every little thing his friend did... He was an idiot for coming out tonight.

Castiel crawled along the floor until he could get back on his feet, narrowly missing being hit a couple of times. He could see Dean's panicked eyes as the older Alpha tossed him carelessly into the closest wall and grabbed Castiel's foot, yanking him back and standing with him under his arm. Castiel struggled against his hold, catching a glimpse of Dean approaching them, wiping blood from his nose and mouth.

"I told you if you touched him again I'd castrate you." Dean punched the Alpha hard in the face, a resounding crack echoing. Dean caught Castiel before he fell this time, the taller Alpha dropping him to grab at his face before tumbling to floor with a yowl of pain. Once Castiel was back on his feet Dean stomped down between the Alpha's legs to make a point, cursing at him. "Mine." He growled low, taking Castiel's hand and dragging him from the foyer and out into the street. Castiel almost falling a couple of times as he tried to keep up with Dean, the Alpha's rage emanating off of him in waves.

Thank God for heat suppressants or he'd have been all over Dean like a bad rash...

"Dean!" Castiel stopped his friend, turning him and slowing him down before they reached the car. "Are you okay?" Dean huffed a laugh as he slipped his arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him towards the car again.

"Fine Cas. I'm fine." Castiel frowned in concern at his friend.

"He was pretty big." Castiel mumbled, Dean looking at him as if offended.

"Size doesn't matter Cas. He was an asshole, and I'm not about to just stand down and let anyone just walk up and take you. Even if you are in heat. I fucking hate Alphas that think they can just do what they want to whoever they want. Your a person Cas, not somewhere for guys to stick their cocks when they see your novelty." Castiel gulped back the stinging sensation in his eyes, finding Dean's blunt description of what happens every time he ventures into town quite cutting. Of course he was quite accurate about how he was treated, but to have it so simply put and laid out for him to see was quite upsetting.

Because that was what he was to people. A unique conquest. How many alphas could say they had done a male omega?

Or owned one?

"How are you feeling?" Dean seemed hesitant as he asked, as if he could only imagine how awful Castiel must feel, and that his asking would make it worse. Castiel however just shrugged as Dean let go of him to unlock his car, opening the passenger door and allowing the Omega to slip inside. "Come on Cas. You must feel something. I know I wouldn't be okay if something like that just happened to me." Castiel sighed as he looked over at Dean, who was now sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for something from him.

Well if Dean Winchester wanted to know how Castiel felt, then he would tell him.

"Alright. I feel like shit because I know this will never stop. Alphas will still think they are entitled to fuck me because I am an Omega, less than them. I stay in the house unless Michael goes with me, because I know if I go out myself I'll probably be either picked up by the slavers or end up mated to some old basterd who was stronger than me. I know that Alphas fight over me because I'm male, and all they want is to gloat that they mounted a male bitch. And you were right. Its only because I'm a novelty. I have no hope of ever mating with someone who actually gives a shit about me and even if I did, other alphas still wouldn't let it stop them." Castiel cleared his throat as he looked away from Dean's concerned gaze. "I would, for once, just like to be a part of something outside of home where it did not matter what my status was. To meet people who can take me for who I am. Michael's great, but he's never home, always working and Gabriel is off to college. Both will probably find mates and live happily ever after. You too will eventually move on. I'm not naïve enough to think that you'll stay friends with me forever. You will eventually get bored of fighting every asshole there is just so you don't have to watch me be abused..." Castiel sucked in a breath when he felt Dean's arms circle round him, holding him tightly as Castiel wiped at his face, embarrassed at his outburst. "Sorry..." He mumbled, feeling very foolish.

Dean had listened to Castiel as he practically had a panic attack, his voice rising in pitch and urgency and all Dean could do was hold him. Shush him when it all seemed to become to much for the Omega. Dean had been suspicious that Castiel was hurting more than he let on, but he hadn't realised just how big his worries were, how far into the future they went and how insecure the boy was. He seemed so small and fragile in Dean's arms as he shivered and hiccoughed, Dean's heart breaking at the sound.

"Cas." What else could he say? That everything would be alright? Dean didn't know that. He could tell Castiel how he felt, but even he didn't really know exactly what was going on, and what if Castiel thought he was just another Alpha looking for his hole? Especially after his outburst it seemed a bad idea to bring up that he had been having feelings for the Omega...

"I... You weren't supposed to know any of that." Castiel said in a small voice. Dean let the boy relax in his arms, rubbing his back in what he hoped was comforting action. Dean wasn't one for sharing feelings and all that malarkey.

"It's okay. Must be hell." Castiel laughed softly, as if Dean had made the biggest understatement, which he guessed he probably had.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night." Castiel pulled away from Dean then, both of them silently regretting it.

"Don't be silly Cas. It hasn't ruined my night. I had fun. Now lets get you back to Michael before I get into another fight." Dean smiled widely as he put the car intro drive.

**That right smut lovers, still no sexin! **

**Hope you all liked :) please share your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They have very nice and helpful in keeping going. Updates are going to start slowing down soon since I have caught up on myself, but I thought it better to get cracked on and we can wait later :) **

**Warnings: mentions of non-consensual sex and some homosexual hating.**

Chapter 7

Castiel trudged into school on the Monday excited to see his friend. Dean had kept him up rather late last night with his constant texting, and then the midnight phone call that must have lasted an hour, but Castiel couldn't find it in himself to care that he was so tired.

Castiel opened his locker, running their many conversations through his head as he tried to understand where they were going with their interactions. Again, Castiel had managed to find himself somehow flirting without realising it, and Dean, again, had not seemed to mind it at all.

And Saturday night's possible date had been... confusing to say the least. Wonderful, scary, but confusing. Dean hadn't said a thing about it, though Castiel could tell that Dean was worried about him. And of course he was. His teary outburst after that stupid presumptuous Alpha dick head had not helped things either, only seeming to make Dean a lot more cautious around him, which Castiel hated...

Castiel shut his locker after he had refilled his bag, sighing as he turned to head towards class, but felt his mind go blank as an Alpha boy from the year below pressed himself against Castiel, his fingers dancing on his cheek and in his hair.

Okay, this was weird...?

"Um..." Castiel pushed the boy back a little, trying to understand what was going on. "What are you doing?" The boy shrugged and tried to push himself back in, wiggling and whining, like the child he was, to try and get what he wanted.

Whatever it was he wanted...

Castiel looked back and forth in the corridor and tried to be as polite a possible.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here, but if you do not stop this silliness, I will be forced to take action." The boy seemed to think this was funny, but somehow managed to capture Castiel's wrists and push him back against the lockers again.

Castiel's eyes widened as the boy leant in, his nose touching his, their breath mingling. The Alpha's scent made Castiel feel sick.

Castiel turned to face away from him, getting a little irritated now. The boy had never so much as talked to Castiel and now he was trying to molest him on school property? Where anybody could see? Didn't he know he was protected until he turned eighteen? And without Michael's permission this boy could get in serious trouble?

"Get off." He managed to huff out as he pushed the boy back, surprised at his own strength. The other boy was far from skinny. His broad shoulders signified he was from a good healthy pack and he looked like he was probably into sports, and most likely with his stature, on the football... team.

Damnit!

Castiel pushed the boy further back scowling in annoyance.

"Bet you think this is dead funny!" He called out, knowing Dick, Gordon and their group of idiots were nearby. Some hissed out laughter and quiet shooshing sounded from one of the corridors up ahead, Castiel's anger bubbling to the surface. Beating him and taunting him was one thing, but playing with his emotions like that was just cruel. Castiel felt his eyes sting again, cursing quietly as he collected his abandoned bag on the floor.

"Remember our deal!" One of Gordon's men shouted resulting in more laughter and shooshing. God these boys were idiots.

Castiel yelped rather embarrassingly as he was thrown off balance, his body crashing to the floor with the younger male on top, straddling Castiel's hips. Laughter erupted not just from Gordon's group but others who were passing by to get ready for classes. Castiel felt his cheeks heat as he struggled with the boy, his strength suddenly no match for this muscled freak!

The boy leaned down then and tried to connect their lips, but Castiel wriggled away desperately, not wanting this at all. He writhed and bucked beneath him, but the boy seemed to hold his position like a pro. Was he destined to only receive kisses against his will? Just for once, in his whole shitty life, he wanted to feel like he mattered, and not just some plaything, or running joke.

"What the- " Castiel heard the most wonderful low voice in the world, a growl of annoyance escaping the very man he needed in such a situation as he felt the boy being lifted up from him. He looked up to see Dean throwing the young kid away like he weighed nothing, "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Dean was so mad you could smell it, and Castiel couldn't help the smile that almost split his face. Dean was like his personal super hero. He offered Castiel a hand, his frown still in place.

"Thanks." Castiel mumbled as he allowed Dean to aid him to his feet.

"Hey what's your problem Asshat?!" The younger boy didn't seem to understand his situation, and obviously thought challenging Dean was a good idea.

"You in the business of rape now?" The boy stood stunned as he thought about his words, a frown in place as he scuffed his feet on the floor, a little knocked back by Dean's confidence.

"No. It was just a kiss. Wasn't like I was gonna fuck the guy. Who would? It was hard enough to touch him never mind try and make moves... Plus he's an Omega. You can't rape Omegas." Castiel felt the boy could have kept that last half to himself, the whole situation already pretty sore as it was. It was unnecessary. Castiel understood and had come to terms with his fate, that he would never be loved in the way he so dearly wished for. Why did everyone need to make sure he knew? Remind him at every possible turn...

Castiel held back a gasp when Dean punched the boy, knocking him out cold before he had even hit the floor. Well that was a bit extreme, but Castiel couldn't stop the pride and satisfaction that swelled in him as he stared at his friend.

"Dean! You didn't need to do that!" Castiel tried to see if the boy was alright but Dean had already snuck an arm around his waist pulling him flush against him. Dean's slightly calloused hand slid along his cheek and into his hair, his fingers curling into the strands and pulling lightly.

This just seemed like one of those mornings where nothing made sense and everyone had gone crazy. Maybe there was something in the water supply, or maybe...

Castiel felt his mind come to a standstill as soft lips pressed against his own chapped ones. Castiel felt his legs turn to jelly as he grabbed for Dean's shoulders, now fully appreciating the arm firmly wrapped around his waist.

Yip the whole world had gone mad.

This kiss was slow and tentative, as if Dean was asking for permission to be doing this. Or maybe he was asking for forgiveness? Castiel felt himself come back down from the high of the unexpected, returning the kiss with renewed strength. He felt Dean's shoulders relax under his hands, heard the relieved sigh, and felt the desperation and speed increase with every movement. Castiel felt himself being moved and groaned quietly when his back hit a wall, or locker, he didn't care. Dean's tongue was doing wonderful things as it danced across his bottom lip. Castiel gasped into the kiss and almost buckled under the sensations as Dean's tongue delved in to taste him, dancing with his own as they half assedly fought for dominance.

This was a moment in Castiel's life that he would never ever regret nor forget.

But it was all over too soon as the sound of Gordon's insults increased in volume over the other excited chatter that Castiel now seemed painfully aware of. Gordon crossed the corridor, obviously unhappy with this new state of events. Castiel felt his heart skip a beat as Raphael spoke his name, his voice booming and commanding respect. Dean didn't seem to notice as he pressed his thigh between his legs, earning a choked out and barely audible moan from Castiel. Gordon's group quietened as commanded by Raphael, the shadow king emerging from the football team. They waited for his words, eyes strained to see what would happen next. Castiel felt his heart stop as Dean continued to kiss his cheek and then his neck, making things a little harder.

In more ways than one.

"Castiel!" Raphael was rather dramatic, his commanding boom a little frustrating in this heated moment. Couldn't they see he was busy? Dean's hands were now groping under Castiel's shirt, Castiel rolling his eyes as he let his head drop back against the hard surface behind him, now very aware of how his aroused scent was making the alphas in the group twitch and shift uncomfortably. Castiel tried to pry Dean from him, but he just pressed himself closer, licking up his neck seductively. And then Dean stuck his middle finger up, directing it at Raphael and his group. Man Dean was going to get him killed! "I will be informing Zachariah of your indiscretion. Michael has not done enough to get you to correctional camp. I for one will not have an abomination loose in our family." Dean stopped then, his eyes darting up to look at Castiel's.

Dean had not realised that this Raphael was the brother Castiel spoke of, and he certainly hadn't meant to get the poor boy into such strict trouble like correctional camp. He could have punched himself then, having been warned about Castiel's crazy history by Michael... He was just sick of everyone telling Castiel he was nothing, and trying to ruin his confidence and self worth by telling him these deluded lies. That he was unlovable and unwanted, disgusting and forever alone. And for some reason Castiel had allowed this to happen, and had resigned himself to a life of loneliness. He just wanted to show him that he did mean something, that Dean cared. Plus he had planned on jumping the boy at some point sooner or later, and this seemed like the perfect time to show everyone that Castiel was his, and messing with him meant messing with Dean on an official level. He could share the load, hopefully halving Castiel's burden of beatings at the school.

Dean felt Castiel shiver a little in his arms and then shrug and laugh, almost embarrassed. He refused to make eye contact, though couldn't seem to hide the smile the tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You will have your bag packed and ready tonight. Zachariah will most certainly not want you seeing any more of this Winchester." Dean felt his rage boil and he opened his mouth to protest. "And thank you Dean. Up until now Castiel has managed to pretend he was not the abomination he is. You have now given me enough proof that he does in fact prefer males, and it is enough to send him away and make things right. I hope you accept my thanks, and would kindly step away and allow his family to deal with this accordingly." Raphael nodded and turned to leave. Dean quickly glanced at Castiel, who had groaned, rolled his eyes, and bashed his head against the locker (yes definitely a locker, now that Castiel's brain was functioning again) they were leaning against.

What had he done?!

"Cas, I..." Castiel quickly looked up at Dean, his eyes searching. "I didn't mean..." Dean frowned at the hurt that shone in his friends eyes.

"You didn't mean it? So this was just another statement, where I get used to make a point?! Great! And now I get to go and get the gay beaten out of me for nothing..." Castiel was shaking from emotions he had no idea he still had, all his hope and positivity having been lost so many years ago. He had been so sure he and Dean had shared something at the weekend...

"No, it's not like _that_! I meant it!" Castiel sucked in a breath as he tried to slow his mind. Dean was still flush against him, his heat making things confusing. "I meant that I didn't mean to get you sent to correctional camp." Castiel felt his hope elbow its way to the forefront, his eyes searching again as he tried to understand Dean. Tried to see if he was telling the truth.

"So the kiss was- "

"Real." Dean smiled sheepishly, ducking his head for a chaste kiss to prove his point. Castiel let out a breath he had no idea he was holding in.

Real.

Castiel couldn't help himself as he practically crashed into Dean, their heated kiss from before kick starting again with such desperation it left both boys breathless. The odd insult was thrown their way, but both boys were un-phased by it.

They had each other now.

...

Castiel cursed under his breath as the heavens opened, the down pour practically washing him off of the pavement. His hair was soaked through in a matter of seconds and his clothes were weighing him down. Damn stupid absorbent material.

Castiel continued to walk home, sighing lightly as a car whooshed by, sending a small tsunami over him, as if this hadn't been bad enough. Again he cursed as he moved further away from the kerb.

"Hey!" Castiel felt his heart skip a beat is he heard Dean calling out to him from his Impala that was slowly pulling up. "Cas? Jesus Cas, Football got cancelled, I should have called to let you know and you could have stayed in the dry. Want a ride?" Castiel stooped over to look in through the open window, nodding as he wiped his face, trying to remove some of the water. "Jump in!" Dean smirked as he thrust his head to the seat next to him.

"Oh Dean, I'd soak your baby." Castiel smirked but looked up to the sky thanking, the clouds for this moment.

"Just get in the car." Dean's eyes sparkled with laughter, but he held his frown. Castiel smiled widely as he ran around the front of the car, pulling his bag's strap over his head and slipping into the front passenger seat. "Hey."

"Hey." Castiel shook the water from his hair, spreading it around the inside of the car. "Told you." He joked, Dean's hands covering his face in protection.

"Man! That was uncalled for! I saved your ass and everything." Dean chuckled as he put the car in gear, heading in the direction they were in. "Which way am I going?" Castiel shrugged as he pulled at his t-shirt, trying to remove it from his skin.

"Wasn't going home." Castiel looked out of the passenger window, trying to avoid Dean's questioning gaze.

"Where to then?" Castiel let out a sigh and shrugged again. "This because of this morning?" Castiel finally looked at Dean then, smiling as he remembered the moment of random closeness with his friend.

"Michael would never make me go, but Zachariah is not beyond manipulating him, threatening him or even hurting him. Michael has given up a lot for me and Gabriel. It would be unfair of me to ask for more." Dean heard Castiel's guilt more than he saw it, his eyes scanning his friend and waiting for him to continue. But he didn't.

"Wanna come back with me? You can stay there 'til things blow over? " Dean had spoken before he had really thought about it. He wasn't exactly sure Castiel would be very impressed with his motel base at the moment, and Sam would be back... meaning two beds and there was no couch. Would Castiel think he was pushing him into things by sharing a bed?

"Would you mind? I mean, if it had been sunny I could have just stayed in the park or bus station. But this rain has really- "

"The park or bus station?! Are you mad? Don't you know the kinds of dangers there are out there? An Omega kid like you could be- "

"Oh relax Dean. I used to do it all the time. Plus I was semi-joking." Castiel waved his hand in his face like sleeping out in the open in the streets was a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

"Why did you used to do it all the time?" Dean couldn't help his mouth, it just seemed to have a mind of its own. Castiel watched Dean for a few moments before answering.

"Lydia was lovely when I was young, but Zachariah, not so much. He believed that a heavy hand was what we all needed. It sometimes got so bad that sleeping outside in public was a safer option. Gabriel would come too if he hadn't already found a friend to stay with." Dean nodded but remained quiet, thinking of all the things that Zachariah could have done to make that a viable option.

"So, What's Zachariah gonna do when he gets a hold of you?" Dean saw Castiel shiver out the corner of his eye.

"Who knows. But it won't be good. But nothing I can't handle. Wouldn't be the first time either. That's kinda why Michael left with Gabriel and I in the first place." Castiel started to pick at his jeans nervously before staring out of the window again.

"I'm... I'm sorry Cas." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, annoyed at himself. He had thought he would put everyone in their place with his public display, but now he had got this kid into some serious shit.

Sammy always did say he thought with his dick.

"Oh don't be sorry. Please. I don't want you regretting it. I think you're the first to actually want to be in my company never mind kiss me... That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done, and the looks on their faces will keep me positive when I finally get sent away." Castiel immediately regretted his words and he saw Dean grimace. "I'll be fine. Honest. Maybe Zachariah will get bored. I don't really matter on the scale of things, really." Dean seemed to be even less impressed with his cover up. Castiel figured staying quiet was his best bet from now on.

Dean sighed as he pulled over, pinching the bridge of his nose hard.

"Dean?" Dean didn't know what to do. Castiel had grown on him quite substantially over the last couple of weeks, and to hear him speak as if he didn't matter seemed to hurt more than anything. It was so strange and confusing. He didn't even know he found guys attractive before he moved to this school, never mind could find himself falling for his blue eyed friend. "Dean, is everything alright? Would you like me to... leave?" Dean grabbed Castiel's elbow as he reached around for the handle of the door, his words not quite sorted in his head for him to voice coherent thought. "Dean?" Castiel's voice sounded scared, broken even.

And it was just all too hard.

Castiel gasped as Dean's mouth crashed into his, his hands pulling him closer along the seat, his arms encircling him into a solid and safe embrace. Castiel felt himself fumble with Dean's jacket, desperately trying to hold onto this, begging for it to be reality. Dean's tongue broke through his defences and wreaked havoc in his mouth as he tasted and mapped him out. Castiel could feel his body heat up as Dean shifted a little, bringing Castiel up so that he could slide under him and replace him so that he could now straddle his hips.

Castiel felt fear fill him as their crotches touched, the speed that they were going at triggering some unwanted memories. But soon that all melted away as Dean ran tender fingers across his cheek and pulled back to smile, his irises blown with lust.

Castiel couldn't help the smile that formed on his now rather red lips, desperately trying to commit every detail of Dean's face to memory.

"Cas." Dean let his hand drop to Castiel's lap as he played with the still rather wet hem of his t-shirt. "You must be freezing." Dean's voice was quiet, but his brow furrowed in concern.

"I've been colder." Castiel replied easily, initiating another heated kiss. Dean hands ventured under the soaked material, his fingers tracing random patterns on his cool skin.

"We should get back to the motel." Dean mumbled into Castiel's mouth, making no move to remove the blue eyed boy from his lap. Castiel frowned when Dean mentioned motel and broke the kiss as he tried to slide off, but Dean's hands held him tight, his mouth finding a new trail of kisses down Castiel's neck. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh, earning a strangled moan when he bit lightly on the boy's collarbone. "So hot." Dean whispered, his breath ghosting on Castiel's now very hyper sensitive skin.

"Christ, Dean." Castiel closed his eyes tight as he let his head drop on Dean's shoulder, the other having now decided that thrusting up against Castiel was an excellent idea, but Castiel was beginning to feel his skin go clammy with fear, his mind racing as he tried to slow his breath. He could feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack building. He tried to let himself go with the flow, Dean's movements stuttered and desperate, clearly lost in the heat of the moment. "Dean?" Castiel felt more than heard Dean groan, but the boy stopped his ministrations, his eyes finally opening to meet Castiel's scared ones.

"Shit. Sorry I..." Dean rubbed a hand through his hair and released Castiel from his death grip on his hips. "I don't know what came over me, I..." Castiel felt a sudden pang of terror when Dean removed him. "I forget that you... You _are_ a virgin right?" Castiel gulped, trying to avoid Dean's eyes. "Its okay man. I mean my first time was drunk and probably not as good as I thought it was, and I didn't think it was great in the first place. I don't think I regret it, just wish I had been more clued up you know. There's no need to be embarrassed. It's better to wait I think. Make it mean something. Plu being an Omega makes it all so much harder since you could accidentally mate." Castiel felt a violent blush form on his cheeks as he replaced his seat belt, images from his past flying into plain view as he tried to slow his breath. It had been a while since his memories had been so vivid, but right now he was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. "God Cas, I'm such an idiot. You just seemed so willing, I forgot that you might not... Be ready." Castiel choked back a sob as he regained control of himself.

"No Dean. I'm fine honest. This goes both ways. If I'm not ready, I'll tell you, deal?" Castiel looked over to see Dean's shoulders relax a little.

"Sounds good. And I'll try to not molest you every chance I get." Dean smiled sadly as he looked up at Cas again. "And I don't care if you're a virgin by the way. I think it's cute. Makes me feel all special. The thought of another Alpha touching you makes me so mad." Castiel cringed at his words, annoyed that this uncomfortable moment had arrived so soon.

He had to tell Dean, didn't he? All relationships are built on trust right? And Dean had more than earned his trust. But what if Dean didn't want to go near him once he told him? What if, like everyone else who knew, he thought Castiel was to blame? What if he thought that Castiel was nothing but a used toy, to broken to waste his time on? Yeah sure, the boy seemed to be attracted to his lost puppy appeal, but to actually see just how terribly broken Castiel was, would that be enough to drive him away.

Michael had told him to talk to Dean. That if he wanted things to move on he had to tell him about the past, out of respect. It would be no use if Dean tried to hug him from behind when Castiel wasn't ready, and then Castiel had an episode for no apparent reason.

Plus, Dean had seen his self damage, but not all of it. His chest and stomach had the least of the ugly frustrations. What would Dean say? How would he react? Castiel was ugly and broken, not worth a second thought.

Why was this so difficult!

"Cas?" Castiel hadn't noticed they were driving again, Dean's hand on his thigh bringing him back from his downward spiral.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I'm not a virgin." Castiel was surprised at how collected he had sounded, but his racing heart a cold sweating would tell a different story.

"You sly dog!" Dean's grin immediately disappeared when he saw Castiel's tears.

"It was not consensual." Dean's heart skipped a beat as he negotiated a rather tricky bit of road works, his eyes straining to see throw the rain that was still falling heavily.

Could it have been Dr. Gaines? No, Castiel said it had only been touches and kisses. Was it other teachers?

Zachariah?!

Was that why Castiel was so scared of him? Is that why he slept at bus stations and parks growing up?

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to say something, but silence fell between them thickly instead. Dean was going to pull over any moment and tell him to get out. Tell him that he knew Castiel had been damaged, but was not prepared to deal with something as big as this.

And Castiel couldn't agree more.

He reached down and pulled up his bag, readying himself for the inevitable.

But Dean didn't stop the car. Dean didn't tell him to get out and to stay away from him. Instead Deal pulled into a motel, one that Castiel recognised as 'Safe Haven' that he had stayed in before when Gabriel had stolen enough money from Zachariah to do them for a week a couple of years ago. Normally the thought would have brought a smile to his face, but not today.

Castiel stayed silent as Dean got out of the car, his door closing, making Castiel jump slightly. He couldn't help the tears that fell, annoyed at his weakness as he scrubbed at his eyes furiously. He heard his door open and felt strong hands encourage him to step out the car.

And then Dean was hugging him. Tightly. Like he would disappear suddenly.

"Cas." Was all Dean could brokenly manage before he shut the passenger door and locked his Impala. He took Castiel's hand in his and pulled gently, making Castiel follow him to the closest door. Dean fumbled with his keys and growled in frustration when he dropped them. He picked them up again and continued with his struggle, almost cheering when the door finally opened, revealing a rather dark and messy room ahead. Dean kicked at a few things, clearing a path on the floor as he headed to his bed, grumbling about 'swine maids' and how his dad was 'paying for a God damned service'.

Castiel just stood in the middle of the room, waiting to be told what to do. The whole situation was a little uncomfortable to say the least. Dean then rummaged in a duffle bag at the bottom of his bed, pulling out a pair of jogging trousers and an old, worn out t-shirt.

"Here." Dean handed the items to Castiel, his eyes still not meeting his. Castiel nodded his thanks and turned to go to the bathroom. "Give me that." Dean took Castiel's bag and dropped it on the floor next to the TV stand, his eyes finally finding Castiel's. "I..." Dean scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Look Dean. You don't need to say anything. Or do anything. It was a while ago now. I've had my counselling and I'm doing better. I just didn't want to start us off with lies you know? I'm not very good at it anyway. Plus I'm sure you'd find out sooner or later. So why not sooner?" Castiel fumbled with Dean's clothes, trying to explain himself. Guilt washed over him as he thought of the inconvenience this knowledge would have on Dean. "Plus, now you know so you can decide if I'm worth your time or not."

"Worth my time? Good God Cas. What kind of backward thoughts go through that head of yours?" Dean didn't allow Castiel time to reply before Dean was connecting their lips gently, trying to pour as much affection and love into it as possible.

Wait... love?

Dean blinked back his new revelation, deciding now was not the time to start freaking out. He had already done enough of that and it had clearly upset his dark haired friend.

Dean felt Castiel's tears on his face, a heart breaking moment for the older Winchester. He clung to Castiel, as if he squeezed hard enough, the boy would miraculously fix. And then he noticed Castiel was shivering, his fingers gripping his arms tightly as he tried to hold himself up. Dean reluctantly pulled back, retrieving the joggers and t-shirt from the floor.

"Here, go change." He nodded his head towards the door in the farthest corner, obviously leading to the bathroom. Castiel smiled softly before slipping in the small room, sighing from the emotional overload. "There's towels on the shelf above the sink cabinet." Dean called through the door, the muffled sound of people talking on the television a slight comfort in their familiarity.

Castiel peeled off his soggy clothes and sighed as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He wasn't exactly the budding young man he was supposed to be at the age of 17. He looked pale and fragile, though still held enough meat on him to pass off as healthy. All that running really helped with the muscle tone. Castiel dragged his fingers roughly down his ribs, tracing a couple of the scars that he had not made himself.

His mind flashed as painful memories flared into view, the blood and pain seeming to increase with each moment. Castiel felt his breath hitch, but he remained quiet as he allowed himself time to compose. It had been so long since he had suffered these episodes, so why would they haunt him now?

Was it because Dean had been showing some kind of interest? Did it scare him to allow himself to be vulnerable in front of another? Dean was a good person and Alpha, he knew that, but that did not mean that Castiel deserved his kindness. Was that what it was about? That Castiel did not deserve Dean? Was it his new guilt that brought out the old?

"Hey. You okay in there?" Castiel jumped as Dean knocked the door softly, his voice almost deafening in his pensive silence.

"Uh... y-yeah fine!" Castiel called back, quickly drying himself down and throwing the new t-shirt and joggers on. Castiel let out a groan when he felt his forearms bared to the air around him. Now this was going to be a huge problem. Castiel had half a mind to put his wet stuff back on and head out to stay in the park. He'd get over hypothermia quickly with his wolf's fast healing. And anyway, it wasn't that bad an illness really compared to his shame and embarrassment of his self mutilation.

God he was such an idiot.

"Dean?" Castiel heard a thump, and then a groan before light footsteps made their way to the door.

"Yeah?" Dean's reply was laced with worry and Castiel swallowed his nerves.

"Do you... uh... have anything with... um... sleeves?" There was silence between them both. Castiel heard Dean curse under his breath and flutter around the motel room, a couple more bangs and curses following him. Castiel rubbed his eyes frustratedly as guilt welled up in him.

"Yeah, got one!" Dean was back at the door and Cas opened it slightly, reaching out a little for the garment of clothing.

Dean felt his heart stop as he caught a glimpse of the boy's right lower forearm.

The skin was a mess with white and red lines. Old scars that were there to stay with new ones piled on top. It was a wonder how Castiel had any skin left at all! Dean hadn't even thought about it, his body slumping in defeat when Castiel retreated again. He should have thought about Castiel's scars, but he had just been so intent on getting him into dry stuff he had forgotten everything about the boy.

Idiot.

"Thanks." Castiel was now standing in front of Dean, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he held Dean's t-shirt out to him, eyes not meeting his. Dean nodded before tossing it back in the bag, checking the bathroom to see Castiel had hung his own stuff over the bath.

"You wanna watch a movie? I'll need to pick Sam up in half an hour, but you can stay here if you like." Dean was already raking through his collection of DVD's, his brow knitted in extreme concentration. Castiel just waited for Dean to pick, standing awkwardly next to one of the beds. "Cas relax man!" Dean laughed, though it sounded forced. "Take a seat. I won't put anything too scary on." Dean smirked, knowing fool well neither of them really cared what movie Dean was going to put on.

Dean finally settled for a random blow 'em up shoot 'em up, and popped it in the player before he jumped unceremoniously onto the bed Castiel was standing at.

"Sit." Dean ordered as he patted his hand down on the sheets, indicating exactly where.

Castiel settled next to Dean, his back leaning against the headboard, their shoulders brushing lightly. It was strange how that even though Dean had kissed him a couple of times now, he still found it difficult to be near the boy without feeling uncertain. Did Dean like him? Or was this all just part of his sad delusions to make himself feel better? Was this a pity relationship? If it was a relationship?

"Cas." Castiel tensed as he heard the serious tone in Dean's voice, a little scared to look at him in fear of what he had to say. "I know I... I'm not very um... yeah." Dean nodded in agreement with himself, obviously very pleased with his attempt at speech. Castiel, of course, felt there was a lot left out, like the main focus for example.

"Sorry?" Castiel felt a little relieved that Dean seemed to be struggling a little to. Maybe he wasn't the only one feeling the tension still there.

"Talking." Castiel was still confused. "I'm not good at... talking." Castel couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, dipping his head in apology. "Yeah yeah, real funny. I just. If you wanna talk, then fine I can listen. I can get mad and I can hug you, I can even kick the crap out of whoever hurt you, but just don't be expecting any kinds of inspirational talks or monumental speeches. Just not cut out for that crap. And I hate chick flick moments." Dean turned to get a quick glimpse at his friend's puzzled face, and felt he needed to clarify. "Earlier. You started to... open up a little. I liked it, even though I'm not sure I'm gonna like what you've gotta say. So just... keep going. If you want." Dean scowled as he stared at the TV again.

"Are you telling me you're here for me if I need to talk?"

Castiel's giggle didn't go unnoticed as he watched Dean go a pretty awesome shade of pink.

"Yeah. I guess. Yeah." Dean's reply was quiet and hesitant, but his eyes held his solid decision and determination.

"Okay. I'm not sure I'm really ready to give you details... Though once I get started who knows what will come out..." Castiel was being an idiot wasn't he? Why was he wanting to tell Dean all of this? He had never wanted to talk about it. Ever. Yet here he was, almost desperate to spill his heart to Dean. Was it because he was the first person who chose to listen rather than felt obliged to because it was their job or they were family? Or was it purely because Dean was Dean?

"You don't need to ever tell me if you uh... don't want to. I'm just saying. Feel free to just download. When you're ready." Dean stretched his arm out and dropped it onto Castiel's shoulders, smiling sadly before watching the TV again. A large explosion illuminated the room, distracting Castiel for a moment.

And then the serious situation was back, the familiar feeling of drowning burning his lungs with fear. Castiel took a slow and steadying breath as he tried to organise himself, worried that if he just spoke it he'd never stop.

"Well, as you know all of us were orphans brought in by Lydia." Castiel sighed quietly, surprised at how much talking felt so good. Dean hadn't taken his eyes off of him, the undivided attention making him rush in nervousness. And now came the hard part. "Just before she died she took on one more. Lucifer." Castiel chanced a glance at Dean to see the poorly hidden incredulous look. He couldn't help but laugh. "Like I said, we were all renamed after angels. Zachariah never told us our real names so we wouldn't find our parents. But Lucifer came to us with his name. He was the second oldest under Michael. He was 12. I would have been 7. Lucifer was always very strange and had befriended only me. He constantly fought with Michael because we looked him as our leader and protector when Zachariah lost the nut. He was there for us with our questions and worries. He was more of a father than anyone. Which was harsh since Michael had no one like that. He sometimes confided in me with the little things since he had deemed me as the most sensible. But nothing that truly mattered in the scale of things. I was too young to really appreciate him until..." Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek and he hurriedly brushed it away. "Sorry." he mumbled before taking another steadying moment.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you." Dean's words and comforting hug was all Castiel needed. All he would ever need.

**Ok next chapter is Castiel's back story. This will not be fun or happy :( but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. another step closer to smut ;) **

**And please review! I love to hear what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is a look into Castiel's past. I hadn't realised I had put such a cliff hanger on the last chapter, so here is my apology :) This is not nice, so bear with me if you decide to read. Though no saying I didn't warn you. **

**And well done to those who guessed right :)**

**Warnings: Talk of male Omegas having children, talk of Omega heats, violence, blood, underage non-consensual sex, abuse!, self harm and obviously language**

Chapter8

_Castiel had not long since turned eight when things had started to get a little strange with Lucifer. Lucifer had always seemed to have taken a shine to Castiel, always choosing him over everyone when given the chance._

_But it was a strange kind of friendship, if you could really call it that. Lucifer would constantly make fun of Castiel, calling him weak and girly, saying that if Lucifer hadn't been around, Castiel had no chance of making it in the real world. That Lucifer as an Beta was there to protect Castiel as the Omega, that he was worthless to society. It had given the young boy quite the complex, making him turn in on himself and realise how unworthy of people's time and effort he really was. Lucifer was really the only one who properly talked Castiel through his failings and for some reason Castiel had believed every word._

_Why would his best friend and brother lie to him?_

_Plus all Lucifer had told him had sort of been on Castiel's mind already; his smallness, how he seemed so behind all of the kids his age in growth, though he seemed to be much more clever, his eagerness to please alpha's and beta's, his lack of friends, his inability to socialise..._

_He had always wanted to speak to Michael about it all, check to see if the others felt the same, but Lucifer had been very strict about who Castiel could and couldn't talk to. Which was basically only Lucifer that he was allowed to communicate with. So Castiel had become somewhat of a mute. _

_"Castiel! You will speak when spoken to!" Even when Zachariah demanded that Castiel answer questions, Lucifer would always be hiding somewhere out of sight of everyone bar Castiel, his intense stare in place as he dared his friend to speak. Castiel knew the punishment would be painful, but no matter what he did in the these situations, he was always struck by someone._

_"What has gotten into you? Why can't you rebel secretly little brother?" Michael of course would always be there to clean up the blood, bandage the damaged joints or sooth his panicked state until his accelerated healing kicked in. Another thing that was a lot slower than everyone else's. Micheal would always hug him tightly, never really demanding any answers, just always trying to let Castiel know he was there._

_But so was Lucifer, and Castiel could not betray his friend's trust. Lucifer had said that all relationships were built on trust, and that trust was something you earned._

_Castiel could not remember how Lucifer had earned his trust, but he had informed Castiel that that was different since Castiel was an Omega and Lucifer was a Beta, meaning he was higher up in the food chain... Castiel would only question Lucifer now and then, asking why he hurt him so much. Lucifer would always say that it was just the way real men showed affection. That Castiel was his, which meant he had certain rights to what he could do to him._

_As Castiel grew over the years, he began to need the abuse to truly feel cared for. So much so that he would even sometimes break Lucifer's rules just to receive a slap when he was feeling a little neglected._

_When Castiel was nine, Lucifer had began to get closer physically, forcing Castiel to sit on his lap as Lucifer snuggled into him, nuzling his face to his neck. Castiel was unused to this new type of affection, but had grown to like it much more. He allowed himself to be manipulated into whatever position Lucifer wanted, aching to feel the love that Lucifer always spoke of, but never seemed to get across._

_Then came the touching._

_Castiel had been ten when Lucifer's hands first began to wander. Lucifer was now fifteen. It was innocent enough at first, the odd cheek hold, the gentle graze of fingers over Castiel's chapped lips._

_But then Lucifer began to undress him when they were alone, leaving Castiel in his underwear while Lucifer stayed fully dressed, telling Castiel to lie still while Lucifer would explore him. Apparently it was to help with his anatomy part of Biology in school, and of course Castiel needed the attention._

_Castiel knew somewhere inside that all of this was wrong, that brothers were not supposed to do things like this. Lucifer's eyes were not ones of someone who was studying, but more like a predator. Castiel had no idea why he allowed these things to happen, but sometimes wondered if it was because he was so desperately alone._

_Or twisted.._

_He had no friends at school, and somehow his other brothers seemed too far away despite only being rooms apart. Lucifer had said that it was because no one could truly see the real Castiel like he did, but sometimes Castiel would wonder if it was because Lucifer had scared them all off in his jealousy._

_And soon enough, the touches became kisses._

_Castiel remembers the day that Lucifer first kissed his cheek, the whole action feeling so wrong. Castiel had jumped up and crossed the room, his eyes wide with fear._

_"Castiel, what are you doing?" Lucifer seemed bored more than annoyed with his reaction._

_"Boys don't kiss each other!" Castiel had practically screeched. "Zachariah said we would go to the bad fire! It's bad enough that I'm an Omega..." Lucifer was now laughing, making Castiel blush in embarrassment._

_"That old coot doesn't know a thing about our father's will. Do you really think God would make it possible for men to have sex with each other, only to punish you for it later?For Chrit's sake Castiel! Your an Omega! You are made to birth children, surely God wouldn't have created such a possibility if he did not like it." Castiel felt his heart stop when he thought about those words... why was Lucifer talking about sex and children? He had only kissed his cheek!_

_"Zachariah said that the devil has left temptations to trip us up on the divine path. We must never stray Luci! He also has made it very clear that I am an abomination, a mistake... A mutation... I may already be doomed so I have to make sure I never stray from the right path." Again Castiel was only met by laughter._

_"Have I taught you nothing? And anyway. I am the devil by name, I'll keep you safe." Castiel watched as Lucifer made his way towards him, his forearms eventually resting on the wall behind his head, his cold, hard lips pressing softly against his. Castiel struggled to get away from the wall when Lucifer pushed against him, their lower regions crashing together. "Stop struggling Castiel! You know you want this." Lucifer grew annoyed with Castiel's non-compliance quickly, and Castiel found himself on the floor with a bleeding lip. "Now look what you've made me do. Castiel, I don't know why you don't just do as you're told."_

_The kissing had become another one of their little secrets, Castiel still not feeling comfortable with it. Lucifer had been careful not to get them caught, and Castiel was desperate for someone to find out and tell. Some nights at dinner, Castiel would stare at Michael across the table from him, trying to convey through his eyes the distress he was experiencing, and how much he needed his brother, now more than ever. But Michael would just frown at him, and ruffle his hair when he walked behind him to do dishes. Lucifer would never leave his side, obviously suspicious of Castiel's potential betrayal._

_It wasn't until Castiel was twelve, almost thirteen that he had hit puberty. The whole experience was quite hard in a place where no one talked about such things, especially when Castiel under went heats, which no one else did, but Lucifer had informed him of some of the changes. Castiel would have to lock himself in the attack for five days every four weeks to ride out his heats on his own, everyone in the house having been forbidden to even talk to him through the door. Zachariah was not having any accidental mating of his male omega. The thought obviously disgusted the old man._

_Castiel's heats were torture. He had researched on one of the computers at school that Omegas had been known to die during their heats due to lack of stimulation, and food and drink when they were stimulated. All that ran through their heads was the need to release, mate and procreate. The idea made Castiel sick._

_He had also found that Omegas were suppoed to be supplied with toys to help them when they had no mate, and that he could find them at his local doctors. Of course, when Zachariah had found out that Castiel had attempted to do such a thing, he had beaten him within an inch of his life, leaving him in the attack to slowly knit back together._

_Castiel spent a few more heats on his own, the suffering only seeming to increase ten fold each time as his cycles established themselves._

_During this time, however, was when Castiel's life took an even bigger turn for the worse with Lucifer._

_"Well Castiel, looks like you've come of age." Lucifer was kissing him again, pinning him down to the bed that they now shared at night when Castiel had been allowed to join his family again. No one knew of this arrangement of course, Lucifer careful to set his alarm before anyone was awake, and appearing after everyone was asleep. Michael had noticed Castiel's dark rings under his eyes, but Castiel had lied, saying he had nightmares._

_And would recieve a beating for talking with Michael._

_Kisses had now progressed to long sessions of making out, which Castiel complied with, out of fear of being hurt. Lucifer was very rough, biting Castiel hard enough to draw blood. Castiel had been horrified the first time, having thought that biting was a way of creating a life bond, meaning Castiel was stuck with Lucifer as his partner forever. Again Lucifer had laughed and shook his head like Castiel was an idiot, informing him that Castiel would have to be in heat and they would have to be having sex at the same time._

_Making out became Lucifer exploring with his mouth, biting and nipping and sucking at Castiel's skin. Exploration with a mouth became groping, and in Castiel's highly hormonal state, he had found little moments of intense pleasure that he had not expected. Lucifer would however change tactic, and Castiel would be bleeding from somewhere soon enough._

_And one night, groping became more._

_"Castiel. Let's have some fun tonight, yeah?" Castiel swallowed hard, the usual response to Lucifer's 'let's have some fun' statements. "Now that you know what goes where..." Castiel watched in horror as Lucifer removed his own t-shirt and trousers, lying next to Castiel in his underwear. He then grabbed Castiel by the hair and shoved him down the bed and under the covers, holding his face so that he was now staring at Lucifer's rather large and hardened member._

_"I don't know what to..." Lucifer laughed darkly, pulling harder on his hair._

_"Just stick it in your mouth and it will come to you." Lucifer laughed at his own pun as he thrust himself into Castiel's face, making him blush deeply and shake his head._

_"This is too far... I'm not ready!" Castiel was desperate, hoping that somewhere deep inside, Lucifer cared._

_Castiel had always been a hopeless romanticist._

_"Just do it before I tell Zachariah about your dirty habits. You know how he feels about homos. Tell him how you seduced me with your Omega scent..." Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek, his body shaking slightly in anxiety. He didn't want this... He didn't want any of this. He could scream, he could call for Michael. He was just next door, surely he'd picked up that Castiel needed him. Surely if Castiel wished loud enough in his head, Michael would pick up his distress and come crashing in here, saving him from this fate._

...

Castiel looked up at Dean as he choked back a sob, rubbing at his eyes as he went back to studying his fingers, not really sure how to explain what happened next. Dean seemed to be frowning as he sat patiently, just listening like he said he would, and it was almost all that Castiel ever needed or wanted from anyone.

"Michael never did come through, though I feel a fool now for not just shouting on him. I was such a coward. I worried I'd be sent away. I worried Lucifer would get in trouble. Even if now I can see Lucifer never loved me like he made out he did, I still loved him. It's stupid I know... but sometimes, you can't help who you fall for." Dean laced their fingers together, shuffling over on the bed and pulling Castiel slightly so that he would lean against his chest. Castiel complied, closing his eyes as he revelled in the heat he provided.

"None of this was your fault. He got you young, trained you to be..." Dean cursed as he clenched and unclenched his fist, fighting the urge to go and punch Michael for not being psychic. Castiel was crying now as he buried his face into Dean's offered chest, his eyes flooding as he fought with himself. He had to say what happened out loud, not just for Dean but for himself.

"He..." he choked on his sobs, Dean's arms pulling him impossibly close, soft lips brushing against his forehead as Castiel finally gave in. He let Dean manoeuvre him until his face was tucked safely into Dean's neck and he was situated in his lap, his caring and soothing voice washing over him with a sense of safety that Castiel had been severely lacking in his life.

Dean could never leave.

"You don't need to..."

"He raped me, I think." Castiel interrupted Dean, his voice wavering under the strain of tears. "Even though I'm an Omega and we have less rights, the lawyer said that at my age Lucifer should have known it was a 'no' since I was not of age of consent, even for Omegas, which is sixteen. That even if I _had_ said yes he was still legally bound not to. But I don't remember saying no. To be honest I had no idea what was happening until I felt the pain. I didn't know how people even had sex really. We were never told of it to protect us... I mean Lucifer told me things, but none of it seemed real. Seemed totally ridiculous. Why would sticking another man's dick up your ass be a good thing, never mind pleasurable? Toys? Fair enough, but a dick? Anyway... Lucifer did this for a couple of months. And it had been strange but I... Started to like the attention. He was just so loving for once that it was... Nice. When you grow up thinking your own mother and father dumped you in a home, plus having no other friends than your strange brother who makes you do weird things, you strangely make strong attachments that you think you can't live without." Dean had stopped letting his fingers run through his hair as he heard the confession, feeling himself slump in pity for his poor broken friend.

"You can't blame yourself. He manipulated you." Dean tried to sooth him, but was unsure he could truly understand. It was probably kind of like Stockholm syndrome, and you really needed to experience it to fully comprehend what it's like.

"But then one day I said I didn't want to since I was sore from the time before and he hit me." Castiel continued on as if he hadn't heard Dean, the flood gates open now and the emotion rolling out. "Took what he wanted anyway and just turned round to sleep, like I meant nothing. It had been a hard lesson, but I learned it. But that was nothing compared to the night where he came home drunk..."

...

_Castiel felt an impatient tongue prod at his mouth, forcing him to open it in his half awake state. He could taste alcohol and smoke, and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. When he finally opened his eyes, Lucifer was straddling him, yanking Castiel's t-shirt off over his head. He then began kissing down his chest, fingers grabbing and pulling at his bared skin as he tried to stifle his noises. He was too tired to try and ignore the pleasure and his own needs, too tired to hate himself for wanting this._

_Castiel noticed something shiny catch his eye as Lucifer shifted down Castiel, a cruel smile spreading across his face. Castiel choked back a scream when he felt a sharp pain tear at his skin, the shiny object before now revealing itself to be a silver knife. Lucifer had often cut him here and there, claiming it was good for Castiel to feel pain, that he was making him into a man, but it had been with a normal steel knife._

_And still Castiel had taken the treatment like the fool he was, allowing this madman to carve him up._

...

"I still have all the scars from that night, and I guess that was when I realised that none of it had been real. Lucifer had picked me because I was the youngest and most impressionable. Any of the others would have told or beaten the crap out of him. But not me. I was too trusting and desperate for someone to like me..." Castiel had no energy to cry anymore as he lay on the bed next to Dean, his head resting on his chest, concentrating on his friend's heart beat as a steady constant. Fingers fumbling with the folds of his shirt. "I was pathetic."

...

_"Castiel?" Castiel stood in the doorway of Michael's room, his lip burst, his torso, back, arms and legs in tatters and his tears falling. He rubbed his arms nervously as he stood in only his boxers, his eyes pleading for Michael to help. "What's wrong? You have a nightmare." Close enough. Castiel nodded as he closed the door behind him and crossed the room, not waiting for permission before climbing into bed with his brother. Michael didn't seem to argue as he slid over in the single bed, allowing Castiel to get comfortable. "You want to talk about it?" Castiel nodded, but couldn't find the words. Would Michael hate him? Would he kick him from the bed and demand he be removed from the home? Would he punch him, and beat him like Lucifer and Zachariah?_

_Did Castiel really care anymore what happened to him? Surely things couldn't get any worse._

_"Cassie?" Castiel flinched at the nickname, Lucifer's presence next door scaring him into silence. Lucifer would kill him if he told Michael. "Castiel." Michael was now sitting up in bed, leaning over him to try and read his face in the dark. He then shuffled over and turned on the bedside lamp, Castiel covering his eyes with the covers in discomfort. "What happened?!" Michael was tracing gentle fingers along Castiel's bottom lip after pulling the sheets back slightly, Castiel barely registering the sting it caused. "Did Zachariah do this?" Castiel shook his head, just wishing Michael would work it all out, and soon before Lucifer woke up. "Lucifer?" Michael asked in a whisper, as if he almost knew. Castiel nodded his head hesitantly, the ability to now communicate Lucifer's cruel treatment making tears fall from his eyes in new waves. He could feel himself shudder as sobs wracked through his body, Michael's brotherly embrace and soothing words making Castiel relax for the first time in years. He didn't even notice the sting of his wounds as Michael cuddled him tightly._

_He could tell Michael. He had to._

_"Lucifer makes me have sex with him." Castiel couldn't believe how easily the words had fallen from his mouth, his eyes searching Michael's._

_"He what?!" Michael was sitting up again, his thumb wiping tears from Castiel's eyes. "For how long?" Castiel shrugged, trying to remember just how long he had allowed this to go on._

_He was going to go to hell, but at least Michael knew now. Maybe he could help him redeem himself._

_"Three months?" Castiel's voice was small, his fingers fisting into Michael's t-shirt, desperate for him to make the pain in his chest stop, to make the world make sense again. He was far too young to deal with any of this, and it hurt._

_It hurt so damn much._

_And then Michael's eyes widened as he looked down at his hands and t-shirt, Castiel's blood soaking them. He then shuffled back to look at Castiel's chest and abdomen, his eyes bulging and his jaw dropping as he stared at him, his fingers tracing the deep cuts gently. Then his arms..._

_Castiel could swear he saw tears in his brother's eyes._

_"Jesus! Cassie..." Michael hugged his brother tightly before throwing the covers of himself and crawling off the bed. "You stay in here, Lucifer and I are going to have a little talk." Castiel nodded as he watched Michael leave, listening intently as he heard Michael's thumping steps travel across the room next door._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He heard Lucifer make a muffled cry, Michael clearly having woken him suddenly. "He's just a boy! How could you do that to him?!" Castiel heard a loud cracking noise and Lucifer called out in pain. Castiel had not meant to get Lucifer hurt, and he found himself barrelling into the room and holding Michael back._

_"You little fucking snitch, I'm going to rip your god damned -"_

_"You'll be doing nothing of the sort you sick fuck!" Michael pulled free of Castiel and began fighting with Lucifer, Castiel quite shocked at how well Michael was doing. Lucifer seemed quite useless around their older brother, making Castiel feel even weaker than he already did. If he had been more like Michael, maybe none of this would have happened._

_Michael_

_was an alpha though..._

_And then a thought occured to him. If Castiel had told Michael in the first place, maybe this wouldn't have been necessary. Did that make this all Castiel's fault?_

_Castiel fell to the floor as he watched Michael beat down on Lucifer, shouting at him and calling him terrible names. He was so helpless. Part of him told him that Lucifer deserved more than what Michael was dishing out and another part told him that he was just as much to blame for all of this._

_"What in the name of all that is good and Holy in this world is going on?! Why are you all in Castiel's room... and Michael what is the meaning of this?!" Zachariah was now standing in the doorway, Gabriel and Raphael having joined him. Balthazar had recently turned eighteen and had left immediately to go to university abroad, so Castiel was spared once less pair of judging eyes. Castiel silently begged Michael to stay silent, to keep this experience a secret. He had after all confided in him under the hope of confidentiality._

_"This piece of shit has been abusing poor Castiel! That's what the meaning of this is." Michael crossed the room to Castiel and took his hand, lifting him from the floor that he was currently crying on. "Look at the state of him! Look at what that prick has done!" Zachariah stared at both boys before rushing to aid Lucifer. "This is unfixable!"_

_"And what is your proof of such things?! How do we know it was Lucifer?! Because the little brat says so?!" Michael seemed to growl as he tucked Castiel behind him so that he was now out of sight of Zachariah._

_"Are you seriously telling me you haven't noticed that things have been off with them both for years never mind the last couple of months?! Are you suggesting that Castiel_

_made Lucifer carve him to shreds?! And sexually abuse him?!" Michael seemed livid, his hand practically crushing Castiel's in his. _

_"That little harlot has been brainwashing poor Lucifer all this time. He is nothing but an abomination put here to split our ranks!" Zachariah boomed. "You've seen the amount of beatings I have had to give the boy for his insubordination, and now you tell me that Lucifer set it all up? Come of it Michael! See sense! He's an Omega for heaven's sake, throwing his pheramones all over the place like he owns it!" Castiel felt his heart ache at hearing such awful things being said about him. He had most certainly not done any of this on purpose to ruin the home._

_"Are you kidding me?! Did you just say what I fucking think you said? That Castiel seduced Lucifer into doing these things?!" Michael rubbed his face in frustration as Zachariah lifted Lucifer back onto the bed._

_"That's exactly what he did!" Lucifer was now back in the argument, his face slowly healing from its bleeding and swollen state. "I'm sorry Zachariah, I tried to tell you, I did! But he was just so... over powering!" Castiel looked around at Michael, his jaw dropping. He couldn't believe his ears. After everything, Lucifer could stand there and say those things? "He's possessed by demons! I saw them! There with him, all the time! Voices in his head! I tried to help him and now look what's happened." _

_"You are a sick, twisted fuck, you know that?" Michael spat at Lucifer, and then he turned to Zachariah. "And you've always had it in for Castiel. I will not be part of a 'family', and I use the word loosely, that refuses to see sense, to see truth. Come on Castiel!" Michael dragged Castiel from the room, pulling him back into Michael's before hugging him so tightly that Castiel wasn't sure if he would ever be able to breathe again. "I am so sorry..." Michael sounded broken, his shaking fingers running through Castiel's hair soothingly. He pulled back when he heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Gabriel with a suitcase beside him and a pillow under his arm._

_"We are leaving right? I've been waiting for you to storm out of here with me and Castiel for months now." Gabriel pulled the suitcase in and closed the door behind him. "I've got enough clothes for Castiel too. I've been sneaking stuff out of his washing for weeks now. Sorry man, but desperate times, right?" Gabriel smiled warmly at him, a sadness in his eyes that Castiel wished hadn't been directed at, and caused, by himself. And then Gabriel's eyes wondered down Castiel's front, that sadness turning to genuine fear and disgust. "What has he been doing to you...?I'm so sorry this happened. I wish you had said something. You know I'd love you no matter what, right?"_

_"Thank you. I love you to." Castiel felt so stupid for not seeing how Gabriel had always been there. The nights when Lucifer was out doing god knows what, Gabriel would sneak into his room and they would stay up all night playing silly games or eating sweets that Gabriel seemed to have an arsenal of hidden somewhere in the house. They would even sneak away from the house when Zachariah would get mad, the place somehow suddenly an unsafe warzone. It had always been Gabriel and Michael, and he had been so foolish not to see it, and not to confide._

_He had tried though, God how he had tried. But how could he explain what was happening when he hadn't known himself? It wasn't until the sex had started that Castiel finally_

_knew it was wrong, whatever he and Lucifer had. _

_..._

Castiel trailed off, unsure if he could really quantify his experience in mere words. But Dean was patient, his attentive fingers stroking comforting circles in his scalp as he swallowed more tears. "Anyway. Lucifer was found out as being at fault. He had gotten right into Satanism, claiming that his name alone was evidence of his true path. He admitted proudly to everything he had done to me one night when he grew bored of his and Zachariah's little charade, but he and Raphael still believe I am at fault." Dean scoffed in disbelief, his hand squeezing his reassuringly. "When I look back I honestly don't really think Lucifer was ever okay. I can see that now. But back then he was perfect to me. Weird I know but when you don't know any better... Anyway. Michael packed his bag and called the police and I guess you can fill in the remainder of the story. Court, counselling and all the rest of it." Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, glad this was over with. Dean stayed silent which was slightly worrying but Castiel waited.

And then Dean's mobile buzzed off of the table, making both boys jump out of their skin. Dean swore as he answered it.

"Sammy?" Dean slapped a hand to his forehead. "Shit! Sammy sorry! I totally lost track of time. I'm leaving now." There was a moment of silence. "Bitch." and Dean promptly hung up. "Sorry man that was Sammy and I'm ten minutes late for picking him up." He rubbed his neck nervously as he watched Castiel nod. "I... we can..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry all this happened to you, and I want you to know that I would never ask you to do something you were not comfortable with or wanted." Dean then ducked his head as he tried to form his words better. "I..." Castiel laughed softly as he placed his hand gently on Dean's arm.

"No speeches and chick flick moments." Dean nodded and smiled, crawling over to Castiel and hesitantly kissing him, being sure to be gentle. Castiel returned the kiss eagerly and had to stifle a groan when Dean moved away. "And no hesitance. I'll be sure to be honest with you when something is too much."

"Right." Dean kissed him again, this time more confidently. "You wanna come or stay here?" Dean was looking hopefully at the boy as he drew back to press his forehead to Castiel's.

"Can I come?"

...

**I hope you all don't hate me :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I'm so glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. **

**Warnings: SMUT! hurrah! and language ****of course.**

Chapter 9

The drive to the school library was quiet to say the least, though Dean had said more in that time than words could. His comforting smiles, the way he reached over and took Castiel's hand in his, lacing their fingers and holding him tight, as if afraid he would just disappear at any moment. When they had stopped at some traffic lights, Dean had reached over and kissed him thoroughly, laughing when someone behind beeped, indicating he was taking too long to move as the green light came.

The way that not only did Dean not seem disgusted by him, but they had somehow grown closer? It was strange to think of it, but it was how he made Castiel feel.

Though Castiel could never really trust how he felt in relation to reality.

Castiel jumped when the door beside him opened, Sam just noticing in time that the seat was taken.

"Oh. Sorry Cas." Sam scowled at Dean before shutting the door and jumping in the back. "What the hell happened man?! You could have called and told me you were late. You guys weren't..." Sam made a gesture to finish his sentence, which seemed to piss Dean off.

"Oh sorry prince Sammy. I didn't realise I was supposed to be your God damned slave _and_ I had to divulge every detail of my life to you!" Sam pulled one of his many bitch faces and folded his arms over his chest in a huff.

"You didn't say no. Oh god Dean that's disgusting! You better not have been in my bed!"

"It was 20 minutes I was late by man. Give me a break." Sam huffed again but made no attempt to continue the conversation. Dean shot an apologetic smile to Castiel, who felt rather uncomfortable in this comical fight. "Well what's crawled up your arse and died?" Dean began to drive back to the motel.

"A part from you being late? Nothing. Jerk." Dean frowned into the rear-view mirror at Sam. The boy looked like he had been crying. Wasn't he going to be studying with a girl? Is that what this was about?

"So how'd it go with... What was her name again? Su... Da... Le.. Jenna?" Dean really should pay more attention to his younger sibling. Who he hangs out with is probably quite important. He was too busy making fun of his brother for spending time with a girl. An Omega girl by the smell of it.

"Jess." Sam mumbled, but made no answer the question. Sam was too young for this kind of shit at the age of 14.

"Okay, so I'll take that as a not so good." Sam huffed again, but didn't seem to want to come forth with his info.

Castiel felt rather awkward. Sam obviously didn't want to be talking about this kind of stuff in front of Castiel, probably since the boy barely knew him. He looked at Dean who was now rolling his eyes, trying to lighten the situation.

When they got back to the motel, Sam gave a questioning look to Castiel as he stepped out from the car. Castiel felt himself blush and smiled as he avoided Sam's curious stare.

"Cas is staying with us for a couple of nights. No arguments." Dean warned as he opened the door to their room. Sam just nodded as he entered, Dean ushering Castiel inside. "Okay, dinner. I'm goin to order pizza so pick your toppings." Dean ruffled through a drawer pulling out a menus, tossing the pizza one at Sam who just groaned.

"Can't we eat healthy for just one night? I'm this heart failure diet." Sam dropped onto his bed as he handed the menu to Castiel who remained standing as he read.

After much argument and deliberation, the boys agreed and Dean made an order. Castiel was relieved to find that Sam had calmed down a little and they were now in a heated discussion about the direction politics was taking in today's society. Dean had grumbled about how he couldn't care less when Castiel tried to include him, though Castiel felt silly as he realised he should have expected as much.

Then Castiel's phone rang in his pocket. It was very rare that anyone contacted him other than Gabriel and now Dean, so he was surprised to find Michael's name as it filled the flashing screen. And then he remembered he had practically ran away from home without telling his older, and very protective, brother.

"Uh... I've got to take this." Dean nodded at Castiel and gestured towards the bathroom. Castiel nodded as he answered, Michael's low voice reaching him, comforting him.

"Hey. You didn't come home today. Everything alright?" Castiel could tell Michael was holding back, and that he knew more, almost having expected that this would happen.

"Uh... Yeah." Castiel shut the bathroom door trying to talk quietly. "I'm at Dean's." Castiel figured Michael had already heard about what had happened and only hoped he could find some more understanding that he could spare for his pathetic excuse of a youngest brother. The guy was surely running out.

"Yes. Probably best. Zachariah has taken up camp in my living room. Thanks for that!" Michael joked, though Castiel could tell he was trying to fight his worry. "So in front of Raphael? Really? What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be the smart one." Again more joking, trying to find answers without upsetting him. Michael truly was too good for Castiel.

"Yeah well Dean tried to make a point. He didn't know this would happen." He heard Michael curse under his breath.

"He kissed you to make a point and you're still his friend?" Castiel realised his mistake and tried to explain but Michael wasn't listening. "Didn't you learn from that scum bag? Look I know you've got some self hatred issues but this is going too far Castiel. You should be kissed because someone likes you, not to make a point to some punk ass brats at school!" Castiel groaned.

"Michael, it's not like that."

"I'm coming to get you. Where does Dean live?" Michael sounded angry, and Castiel felt his heart sink at the thought of having to leave Dean, especially with everything so suddenly cut off when they had to go get Sam.

"No, Michael, listen to me. I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as you think. Dean's a good guy. He's not using me."

"Castiel this isn't a discussion. Address." Castiel felt his eyes sting in frustration. "Castiel?"

"Remember when you said I'd know when I found him?" Silence met him as he waited for his older brother's grumpy reply. "Well I think I have." Castiel felt himself blush heavily, and couldn't help the quick look he gave the door to ensure that it was indeed closed.

"Are you sure? I mean he seemed alright, but a first kiss as a statement to others is not really the romanticism you deserve..." Michael sounded uncertain, his voice shaking. Castiel had not realised how hard it would be for Michael to let go of him like this, especially after everything. "I'd still like to come and see you." His brother sounded defeated. "I'm in the car anyway. Told Zachy-ass-butt I was going to drive to your usual spots to find you." Castiel sighed.

"Hang on." Castiel left his phone balanced on the side of the sink and went into the main room. "Would you mind if round? He wants to check I'm okay, that you're still not a raging psychopath and talk about what happened." Castiel left out the part where Michael was probably just wanting to meet Dean again and see if he was suitable for Castiel as well as give him the big brother lecture. Which was a strange thought when Castiel believed he didn't deserve anyone. And plus, wasn't it Michael who had been all 'honesty is what relationships are built on' and 'Dean's a good Alpha, you shjould go for it'?

"Uh... Sure." Dean smiled reassuringly before getting up to answer the door, the pizza having now arrived.

Castiel informed Michael of his whereabouts before returning to the Winchesters, enjoying light conversation while they ate and watched more explosions. Castiel would offer Dean a smile whenever he looked over to him worriedly, his eyes speaking volumes. Castiel could tell he was sorry they couldn't talk and he wanted nothing more than to touch him. It was nice to see such longing directed at him, even if it was confusing.

There was a knock at the door only ten minutes later, and Castiel answered. He was surprised by the sudden hug he received, his face reddening from embarrassment.

"Michael." He mumbled, trying to get him to let him go without being rude.

"Cassie." He pulled back and looked in his eyes before nodding towards Dean and Sam. "Michael." He held out his hand with his introduction, Sam shaking and supplying his name. "So Dean, you're the reason Cassie's on the run." Castiel punched Michael's arm lightly, giving him a warning look. "Well it's true." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hardly see you as it is, and now I have to deal with a grumpy old man in my house banging on about how you've tarnished his name and you must be saved..." Michael leant against the wall, his eyes scanning Dean sceptically. "Though we both know he means punished until you turn straight again..."

Dean swallowed hard as the implications of his actions really seemed to hit home. Michael seemed nice, though still nothing like he had imagined. The way Castiel had spoke of him in his confession had made him realise why Castiel saw him as some kind of super hero, but the man still barely had anything to him. He looked even more sick than before actually; pale, thin, tired. He also felt guilt for having caused him such a problem; he obviously seemed to be quite stressed already.

"I uh... I am sorry." Dean stepped forward, feeling he needed to speak up when Castiel tried to defend him. Dean made a quick glance at Sam, urging him to maybe take a walk, his confused expression not helping anything. Sam seemed to understand though and grabbed his jacket, mumbling about needing to go a run. Once the door closed Dean ushered Castiel and his brother in. "I uh..." Michael unceremoniously dropped onto the bed without invitation, making Castiel blush a little for some reason. Michael was so forward sometimes.

"Yeah well..." Michael sighed as he looked between both boys. This Dean sure was pretty enough though he didn't peg him for Castiel's type. Mind you, Castiel tried his damndest to never talk about things like that so he would never have known. He was glad though that they had both realised that their feelings ran deeper than just friendship.

"Is there... um... anything I can do?" Dean was looking at Castiel hopefully before fidgeting with his shirt, unsure he really wanted to be here anymore. This was all his fault, and the tension was killing him. It occurred to Dean then that this was the 'meet the parents' moment he had always avoided with previous relationships, if he called call them that. Of course he already had met Michael, but now that he and Castiel were... what were they? Dating? In a relationship? Partners?

Potential life mates?

This was a profound moment for the Winchester boy.

"I think you've done enough, no?" Castiel shot Michael a glare at his words, clearly annoyed with his inability to hold his tongue. "Cassie, I'm just worried. Remember last time?" Michael cast a quick glance at Dean and was astounded to see the recognition in his eyes. "Did you?" Michael was now looking at Castiel, his eyes boring into him. Castiel nodded quickly before looking away. "Well... If that's not proof then I don't know what is." Michael was now smiling and Dean could admit that he was thoroughly confused. "I had no idea it was this serious. Dean, it seems I have misjudged you." Dean just watched Michael as he rose from the bed, clapping his hand down on his right shoulder. Was he accepting Dean? Really? "If Cassie can talk to you about that then he must hold you in quite high regard." Michael seemed to understand Dean needed things spelt out to him. And the boy was grateful for it.

"Michael!" Castiel hissed, beetroot red from embarrassment. "You said you were coming to check on me. I'm fine, now if you're done patronising Dean and making me feel like a fool..." Michael just seemed to take that as a confession of love as he hugged Castiel, so tightly that the boy seemed surprised.

"I'll let you know when Zachy-assbutt is gone. I'll drop some clothes off and school things tomorrow morning on my way to work." Michael then pulled out his wallet, pulled out some notes and handed them to Dean. "This is for food and whatever." Dean refused the money, so Michael just threw it on the bed. "It was not a request." His smile was firmly in place. "And Cassie? Just cause you can't get pregnant right now because of you birth control pills doesn't mean you don't use protection, you hear?" Castiel's eyes flew open and he started to push his brother to the door, stuttering out his understanding.

"I can't believe you sometimes." He muttered before opening the door.

"Yeah well, I'm your big bad brother stroke guardian, and I've got to make sure your safe, and if that means embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend, then that's what I have to do." Michael pulled Castiel in for another hug, and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Look after yourself. Be careful at school, Zachy is not exactly known for letting things drop. He might try and pull you out, but just remember I am your guardian, and the school can't let you go unless I say so." Castiel nodded and smiled, grateful for his brother. "And you, Mr Winchester, I may have accepted Castiel's choice, but know that I am a formidable enemy, and Castiel's heart being broken is completely unacceptable. Understood?" Dean laughed softly before nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry Mike, I got it." Dean didn't mean to let the nickname slip, but he just couldn't help himself. Why couldn't he just be normal for five seconds? He watched as Michael made a face at the name and turned to Castiel again.

"I see what you mean about nicknames." He flashed Dean a grin before leaving them in the motel room. "Good luck, and remember and keep me posted." Michael closed the door of his car, and was gone within a few seconds, down the road and back towards the house where 'Zachy-assbutt' was. Castiel remembered coming up with the name when he was much younger, Michael haven taken Castiel into his room one night after a particularly cruel beating. Michael had laughed for so long over Castiel's attempts at not only swearing but name calling, though Castiel didn't mind since Michael rarely used to smile.

Castiel closed the door and turned to Dean, though barely had time to suck in a breath as he was slammed against the door, Dean's tongue delving into his mouth like he owned the place. Castiel fought for dominance, their tongues dancing a fiery battle that had both boys pressing against each other desperately. Castiel barely noticed his fear and anxiety as Dean's hands slipped under the long sleeved t-shirt Dean had given him earlier, his short nails dragging gently across his abdomen.

God Castiel needed more...

Dean felt heat pool in his stomach as Castiel switched their positions, his hands finding his wrists, and pinning them above his head against the door. Dean let out a groan of pleasure as Castiel rubbed his thigh against his hardened length, the boy's confidence a turn on in itself. Dean could hardly speak as Castiel licked, sucked and bit a trail down Dean's throat, sucking and biting lightly on his Adam's apple. Dean could feel himself becoming undone as he struggled against Castiel's ridiculously strong grip, or was it that he wasn't really fighting? He would go with the latter since he was such a manly man and someone as thin as Castiel couldn't possibly over power him like this. Castiel shifted so that one of his hands pinned both wrists, Dean moaning again when his other hand rubbed down his chest and stomach, resting cheekily under his shirt, fingers hooking on the waistband of his jeans.

Oh dear God Castiel was hot.

And without warning, a long and seemingly practiced finger slipped below his defence, rubbing against the tip of his erection teasingly.

"Fuck... Cas." Dean couldn't help it as he thrust up, searching for the friction. Castiel came back to Dean's mouth, capturing his lips in a sensual and dirty kiss, all tongue and the odd nip of teeth.

And Dean loved it. This was the single, hottest thing he had ever done with anyone, and Castiel had barely done a thing.

Just think of the sex!

Dean let out another moan into Castiel's mouth, the other boy obviously smirking with pride.

Castiel couldn't believe he had managed to make his friend feel like this, managed to tear such beautifully dirty noises from the normally so in control guy. Each mumbled 'Cas' and desperate gasp another layer of confidence, Castiel soon having the guts to flick open Dean's top button and pull down his zip. He felt Dean go still, and pulled back to check if he was okay with this.

Dean's beautiful green eyes were blown with lust as he searched his own blue ones, clearly trying to piece together what Castiel was thinking. So Castiel dipped his hand into Dean's heated boxers, his demands suddenly very much understood. Dean nodded slowly, and that was all Castiel needed. He smiled triumphantly before releasing the boy's wrists. He then tugged at his shirt, instructing its removal. Dean complied immediately, fumbling with the material in frustration, Castiel manoeuvring him with his hands on his hips back into the room. Dean's knees bumped off one of the bed as he finally removed his shirt, Castiel's hungry eyes taking him in. Dean felt a small blush and allowed himself to fall back, his arms covering his face. He groaned again when Castiel straddled his thighs, their dicks so close together again.

"Cas..." Dean was glad his arms were still over his face, his blush returning again at hearing his own terribly needy voice. Castiel chuckled as he trailed kisses down Dean's chest and sides, the gentleness and sudden roughness when he changed tactic a perfect rise and fall of his anticipation. Dean was overwhelmed to say the least, and barely noticed the cool air now drifting across his hips and freed manhood.

Castiel stared at Dean's hardened length, gulping at the thickness. Castiel new from research that it was never too big, that the right preparation work would help, but he couldn't help but wonder how that would fit in his mouth never mind his... Castiel blushed at the thought, having somehow already decided he was bottom, even if it was kind of expected for an Omega... Stupid Dean making him feel like the girl with his manly stature and muscles...

And of course the whole Alpha dominates Omega thing...

"Cas?" Dean was now propped up on his elbows, concern written all over his face. "You don't have to if- " Castiel broke him off as he licked from the base to the tip, applying a good strong pressure, hoping to shut the Winchester up. "Fucking

– fuck..." Dean's head flopped back down on the sheets, rolling back and forth as a string of incoherent curses left him. Well swearing was much hotter than silence, Castiel had to admit.

Castiel continued licking the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit before kissing the head softly. He then licked it again, blowing gently so the wetness would grow cold. He then took the tip in his mouth, sucking gently before dropping as far down as he could, surprised it was even possible. He then set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, his hands now having to hold Dean's hips to the bed as he tried to help. Castiel blinked tears away from the choking sensation, managing to glare at Dean who was now watching him, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Sorry." He rasped out, though Castiel was having a hard time believing he was as Dean continued to try and thrust into him. Castiel continued to do as he was doing, experimenting with a nibble here and there, licking and gentle cooling with his breath. Dean was writhing beneath him, and Castiel was loving it.

Lucifer had never been so responsive.

Castiel felt his heart stop as he thought about doing this with Lucifer, cursing his stupid wandering mind. Dean seemed to notice the stutter, his hand cupping the side of his face.

"We can stop at any point." Dean was out of breath, and he looked close. Castiel just rolled his eyes, his hand sliding up to Dean's chest and roughly pushing him back down onto the bed. Dean groaned in pleasure again as Castiel swallowed him, trying his best to keep his tears at bay.

This was Dean. Dean Winchester, the first friend Castiel had ever truly had and this is the first blow job He was giving him. He had to stop fucking it up.

Castiel looked up to see Dean arc his back, his hands reaching down and brushing into Castiel's thick hair. They made eye contact, and that was all Castiel needed to get himself back on track. He returned to his ministrations with a vengeance, Dean gasping and cursing as he practically wriggled beneath Castiel.

"Fuck Cas... I think... Fuck... I'm gonna..." Dean's hands left Castiel's scalp to grab the sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white with the force of his orgasm. Castiel swallowed all that Dean had to offer, proud that he had managed to not choke on it all. "Cas!" Castiel gently sucked on Dean to pull the rest from him, the boy beneath him panting and groaning as he finally relaxed again. Castiel pulled him out with a slurpy pop, the noise making him scrunch his nose up. Yeah, real sexy. Castiel then clambered up onto the bed next to Dean, replacing his boxers and trousers for him the best he could.

"You okay?" Castiel smirked at the green eyed boy, Dean's soft smile making his heart flutter.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." He mumbled rolling over and cuddling into Castiel's side. "Once I come down from this high, you are so getting it." Castiel laughed, though felt a little nervous about bearing himself to Dean...

Though it was unfair for him to undress Dean and then refuse to give him the same courtesy... Man this was confusing.

Dean sat bolt upright as he heard the door swing open, Sam's suddenly not so confused face turning from understanding to anger.

"Dean! I told you! Not on my God damned bed!" Sam picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it at his brother. Castiel dove off of the bed to avoid the projectiles, completely at a loss on what to do. He was usually the little brother, so he understood the kid's frustration. Gabriel was an absolute nightmare at times and he could understand.

"Sammy! Quit it before you hurt yourself." Dean tackled his brother to the floor and the two wrestled for ten minutes until Dean had managed to sit on top of his brother, smiling triumphantly. "Bitch."

...

"So you guys are... dating?" Sam had been told the basics of what had happened between the two at school earlier, and Sam had filled in the blanks about the latter, just before he came back.

"Um... I guess yeah." Dean answered checking with Castiel through gesture that he was okay with this term.

"You, Dean Winchester, the ladies man, have a boyfriend?" Sam seemed to be still mulling over the whole situation. "No offence Castiel, but what the fuck? I mean, the other day I was just making fun, and I've been wondering since if it was actually true... But, a boyfriend?" Dean frowned at his brother's tone.

"Of all people I thought you would be the most understanding Sammy." Sam scoffed as he flopped down on his bed.

"I am being understanding. You just... there was never any signs you were... into guys. You were so against it the last time we'd talked about sexual orientation. Well apart from that morning. Man I just couldn't believe it then, but I guess I can see it now. Ya big Gay! Again, no offence Cas." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother reaction. Why was it so unbelievable for Dean to be in love with a guy?

There was that stupid word again... Since when did Dean Winchester love?

"I was never that honest with you really, though that's 'cause you kept asking all those questions when dad was sitting right there in the car. You think I'd say its possible that I might quite like a bit of cock now and then with him in ear shot? Dad would fucking kill me Sammy and you know it." Dean rubbed a hand over his face and looked at his brother pleadingly. "And speaking of which..."

"Don't tell dad. Yeah, I'm shocked, not stupid." Sam then looked over at Castiel who looked ridiculously uncomfortable. He had to admit that Dean did seem to have good taste. Castiel seemed like a nice kid, and if he made Dean smile, enough that they were hanging out while sexing it then, he must be pretty special. Dean was the one night stand type of guy. But with Castiel, he was completely different. Was this the reason Dean had been so happy all this time? "How long?" Dean looked up at the ceiling in thought as he scratched his chin.

"A day really..." Dean looked at Castiel who nodded in clarification. Sam nodded though understood that the two must have only officially started their relationship today. Sam couldn't help his smile as he remembered Dean's constant humming, his joking and his lack of nightmares for the last couple of days.

Was Dean with Castiel on Saturday night?

Dean had come home rather happy, but he could tell something had been bothering him. Maybe Dean had mistaken it for a date? Or Castiel had a wee bit more self respect than Dean was used to in his conquests...

"Don't think to hard or you'll hurt something." Dean shoved his little brother playfully, and Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's usual way of dispersing the tension of a situation.

"Yeah, I'm not sure its me who needs to worry about that." Dean pouted when he heard Castiel trying to stifle his laughter at Sam's retort.

"Hey, I'm your big bad Alpha. You can't laugh at me. Its not my fault I'm not a smart as you two shut ins." Dean pulled Castiel into a headlock and ruffled his hair playfully, making the boy squirm and giggle when Dean pushed him back onto his bed and jumped on him so that he was straddling his waist.

"Dear God! I'm right here Dean!" Dean didn't seem to notice Sam's protests as he started to nip and bite at Castiel's neck, making the Omega fall limp and pliant in his Alpha's hands. "Jesus... I'm going to bed." Sam mumbled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Dean. That was cruel." Castiel tried to complain, but Dean's tongue was so frustratingly tantalising that Castiel found himself moaning softly.

"Yeah, Sam's seen me do worse." Dean could have slapped himself when he felt the boy beneath him still. "Though none of it meant anything. Promise." Castiel just nodded in agreement as he tried to stifle his jealousy.

It must have been nice for Dean to have chose his first time.

...

**Hope you all liked :) And those who love the smut, I hope this was to your taste :) There will be more so worry not. Love to hear your thoughts as always :)**

**I have also just caught up on my chapters, so the waits might become a little longer for each chapter. But I will try my best to crack on so a week should be the longest you should wait for :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! A big thank you to all the reviewers, favourites, followers and those of you who are just reading a long :) I hope you are all still enjoying this, as we have very far to go. This chapter is a plot starter, and I'm a little frustrated with it... but if I read it one more time I might delete it and start again, meaning longer waits, and it such a silly wee chapter that I've decided 'fuck it!'. **

**So I hope it's not too awful :)**

Chapter 10

Castiel woke to warm hands rubbing his stomach lightly, making him shiver. He heard Dean chuckle behind him softly, his hot breath ghosting onto the back of Castiel's neck and over his shoulder.

Castiel wasn't sure if he could ever wake up on his own again. He felt so safe and wanted. It was nice.

Different.

Castiel couldn't help his smile as he thought about the night before. Dean had been so excited about them sharing a bed, but Sam didn't seem to care for his enthusiasm about the situation. He had complained mildly, and Castiel could tell that he was more happy to see Dean smiling than annoyed that he'd brought his Omega friend home.

Dean had been rather frisky though, which had Sam immediately regretting his compliance. They had argued and Sam had begged Dean to take Castiel out to the car if they were going to 'do it dogystyle'. Dean had informed him that he'd rather the missionary position so he could see Castiel 'come apart', which then resulted in Sam and Dean wrestling on the floor between the two beds.

Dean won, meaning he and Castiel shared a bed.

And Dean had kindly left on his boxers, apparently giving Castiel special treatment since he usually slept naked.

Castiel had blushed in response, again.

Castiel could honestly say he had never been happier in his life. The thought that someone like Dean could want him, Castiel, a male Omega, was just overwhelming.

Castiel sighed happily when Dean snuggled closer, burying his face into the back of his head, kissing his hair lightly. Dean's hands were now sliding provocatively down Castiel's front, resting boldly on the waistline of Castiel's boxers. Castiel's breath hitched when one of Dean's adventurous fingers slipped underneath.

"Dean." He hissed trying to pull away.

"Sh." Dean just snuggled in further, kissing Castiel's t-shirt covered shoulder. "You'll wake Sammy." Dean whispered.

"I'm already awake Dean." Castiel felt Dean flinch, and give a muffled laugh.

"I think we need different rooms." Dean muttered as Sam kicked the mattress making both Dean and Castiel bounce a little.

"Can you afford that?" Sam asked, now thumping around the place, picking up shirts and smelling them.

"No..." Dean grumbled before kissing his way up Castiel's neck, making the boy squirm in embarrassment.

"Then keep it in your pants." Sam slapped his brother on the face, making the older Winchester pull Castiel over him so that he could hide beneath him.

"Hey, I'm not a shield!" Castiel complained half heartedly, enjoying the way Dean was now carelessly laughing into his back as Sam attempted to pinch his thigh which was laying on the bed uncovered. Dean wriggled around, trying to find someway to get Sam to quit it when the younger wolf suddenly stopped.

"For God's sake Dean!" Sam then hurtled into the bathroom, his face flushing.

"What did you do?" Castiel asked accusingly. Poor Sam was so innocent.

"What? The way you're rubbing up on me, how did he not know it would get me- "

"Dean!" Castiel gasped when Dean evidenced his cut off explanation by thrusting against Castiel.

"It's your fault I'm hard." Castiel tried to push Dean off the bed, but only somehow seemed to make an opportunity for Dean to slip between his arms. Dean then flipped them, their bodies slotting together like they had been cut from the same puzzle, and kissed him enthusiastically, making Castiel go weak and pliant.

And then Dean wasn't the only one in an uncomfortable state of arousal.

"Jesus! Guys!" Poor Sam indeed. "Dry humping? Really? I need a job... And a fucking room of my own." Sam muttered, slamming the bathroom door shut again.

"Language. Bitch!"

...

Dean kissed Castiel one last time before the two had to part for their fourth class of the day. Castiel hated that Dean wasn't in his English class, because if there was ever a class when Castiel needed Dean the most, it was bloody English.

The seating arrangements had recently changed, meaning Castiel was now stuck sitting next to Dick Roman, a way of the teacher exacting her revenge on Dick for carrying on with his friends. But of course, no one asked Castiel if he wanted to be the punishment, like his life wasn't an absolute nightmare because of that stupid, ignorant Alpha enough already.

Castiel sighed a he pushed through the crowds, heading up to the second floor to his class. The odd comment was thrown his way in relation to yesterday's public show of affection from Dean, but Castiel couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face, despite how rude and hurtful some people were being.

It all just didn't matter anymore, like he wasn't really here. He was somewhere very high up, above all this hate and prejudice.

Castiel quickly moved to the back of his class and settled himself in his place, pulling out what he needed for the class before Roman sauntered in with a couple from the football team. He laughed ignorantly loudly, tripping a poor Beta boy up as he tried to pass them to get to his seat. God Castiel wanted to just rip that smug smile from that stupid face.

"Hey loser." Dick sat down next to Castiel, bumping his shoulder off him forcefully. Castiel just ignored him as usual, refraining from rubbing his now throbbing shoulder. Stupid Dick... "Let Dean knot you yet?" Dick sneered. Castiel rolled his eyes. "I hope not." Dick was now learning, almost close enough to whisper in his ear. "I'd hate to see you in pain when I knot you myself." Castiel balked as he pulled away from Roman.

"Fuck off Richard." Castiel growled, his hackles rising.

"Hey now pup. Just stating fact here." Castiel scowled at him before trying his best to stare out of the window and pretend he couldn't hear the arrogant wolf. "My father was actually round seeing your brother last night." Castiel spun round to look at Dick. "Said you weren't in. Your brother seemed pretty hopeful about your chances with another wolf, presumably Dean, but unfortunately, he doesn't get to decide who you mate with when you turn eighteen, aren't I right?" Castiel swallowed hard. There had been laws put in to protect Omega's under the age of eighteen, but once an Omega reached that milestone, their guardian Alpha lost all rights to decide their mating and they were left for any Alpha to take.

"You wouldn't." Castiel couldn't believe that Dick would want him.

"'Fraid so pup." Castiel started to shake his head.

"No. No! That's not fair! You don't even want me. Your just doing this purely so I'm not happy!" Castiel hissed, unable to contain his rage.

"Now that's no way to speak to your Alpha, Castiel. I will let it slip this time, but there will not be a next time." Castiel scoffed at Dick's confident words.

"There will not be a next time because you!" Castiel jabbed a finger into Dick's chest. "Are not my Alpha!" Castiel pushed himself out of his chair, grabbed his stuff and stormed passed the teacher and out of the classroom, ignoring her shouts for him to stop.

Castiel felt his eyes fill with tears as he fumbled around in his bag, trying to find his phone. He cursed as he dropped to the ground, yanking it open and finding it lodged inside one of his books. He quickly called Michael.

"Cassie?"

"Dick Roman?!" Castiel heard his brother sigh heavily on the other side of the phone at his outburst.

"Castiel, I'm at work, in case you had forgotten. Can we speak about this later?" Michael sounded more exasperated than annoyed.

"Later? Were you ever going to tell me?!" Castiel was storming through the corridors heading to the front door, suddenly feeling a little too claustrophobic.

"Of course I was. In fact, I was planning on stopping by tonight." Michael coughed, his muffled apologies to his co-workers as he too seemed to be heading outside.

"No. Now!" Castiel couldn't help his shouting, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Castiel was now pushing through the front doors, heading out into the car park. He heard Michael sigh.

"Your eighteenth birthday is in two weeks. A couple of people have offered a large sum of money for me to keep you unmated 'til then, so that they can compete in a thrill of the chase for you. I told them all to get lost of course, that I've already chosen your mate, but it has been rather hard to get them to actually leave as of late. The Roman pack however are just another set who want to be the best, and owning a male Omega apparently makes them more powerful? I'm not sure how that works out, but I've been told it does." Castiel couldn't stop walking as he paced up and down the length of the car park, listening to his brother. "Dick's dad came with Zachariah, who by the way, has been informing every Alpha in the area about your up and coming birthday. I'm so sorry little brother. But things are going to get pretty horrible soon." Castiel stopped dead, his muscles tensing as he looked around himself. There was no one in the area, obviously everyone in the school, but Castiel still felt exposed. In two weeks, Alphas would compete to mate him.

Mate him against his will.

Castiel only wanted Dean, but to ask for Dean to mate with him in the next couple of weeks was a bit much. Dean had only just come to terms with being gay, never mind only knowing Castiel for a couple of months.

If even.

Castiel felt sick.

"Cassie?" Castiel felt his knees go week as he slid to the ground. "Castiel?" Michael sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm here." Castiel felt a cold sweat come over him. "I..."

"It's okay. I know this sucks, but we'll sort this somehow. We could even talk to Dean?" Castiel felt his heart clench tightly. "I may have told a couple of the other Alpha's already that you and he were ready to- "

"No."

"Oh Castiel, be reasonable."

"I said no!"

"But he could be your only chance at a choice!"

"I am not shackling Dean to me for such a selfish reason. That's a big step for an Alpha. And what if our bond is pretty strong? He won't be able to have sexual relations with anyone without experiencing pain. I can't do that to him, I just can't!" Castiel could feel himself shivering as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"That is not your choice to make alone. You have to talk to Dean. You are in a relationship with him now and that means you need to be honest with him. You told him about Lucifer, so this is nothing really."

"But Dean will probably do anything it takes just to keep me safe now. He's the self sacrificing type."

"Jesus, it really is a pot kettle situation with you two isn't it."

"I..." Castiel rested his arm across his knees and let his forehead rest on it. "I don't know what to do." Castiel felt so powerless.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you. You have to give Dean the chance to decide. It is up to him what he decides." Castiel began to sob, so many worries and terrible possibilities.

"I can't!" Castiel choked out, his body shaking with his tears.

"You can. Look..." Castiel heard Michael jingle some keys. "I can come get you, take you home. We'll work this out together, I promise." Castiel laughed bitterly in reply.

"No, no. That's alright. I'm sorry. It's okay. I'll..." Castiel sighed as he realised he had subconsciously sat down next to Dean's car. "I'll... talk to Dean."

"If you want to wait until I'm there just say." Castiel wiped his eyes as he looked back the school.

"Nah. Its going to be lunch next and I don't feel like moving so I'm sure he'll know there's something wrong when he finds me and we know how bad I am at lying directly." Castiel slumped as he checked the time, realising he still had forty five minutes left until then.

"Okay." Michael sounded defeated. "Just don't let these guys ruin what you and Dean have. Let the truth have its day. See what happens." Castiel nodded, then remembered he was on the phone and mumbled his agreement.

The two brothers said a quick goodbye when someone started shouting on Michael, demanding he return to the board meeting that Castiel had interrupted. Castiel just remained where he was, balled up and silent as he stared off into the distance.

He was so screwed.

...

Dean jogged towards Castiel's class, desperate to be back in the Omega's presence. It was insane the strength of the withdrawal symptoms he seemed to have when the boy was out of sight never mind at the other end of the school. He couldn't help his smile as he pushed through the people heading out to lunch, eventually reaching Castiel's class.

"Looking for someone?" Dean rolled his eyes as he tried to step round Roman and a couple of his followers. Dean could never remember their names, referring to them as numbers when playing football and giving orders.

"Fuck off Roman." Dick moved into Dean's path again, making the Alpha growl threateningly.

"He took off." Dean frowned. "Was just informing him of his impending doom in two weeks and he ran. Like a coward. Thought he would go straight to you, but turns out he can't even face you!" Roman was laughing hard, his two lackeys joining in though Dean doubted they knew what the joke was.

Dean cursed as he turned to head towards Castiel's usual hiding places.

"You don't know do you?" Dean tried so damn hard not to turn and punch Dick right in the face. "Dear oh dear. Dean, Dean, Dean." Dick started to laugh mockingly, making Dean tense up. He could feel his wolf bursting through, making his blood burn. He didn't stop walking however, not taking the bait. "He's eighteen in two weeks." Dean stopped dead. "Which means a free for all." Dean could feel his temper snap.

Dean heard himself growl, Roman suddenly against a wall, Dean's fist connecting with his jaw hard enough to break it. He could feel Roman's followers pulling him back, but they were no match for him as he shrugged them off.

"If you've got something to say then just say it." Dean growled out.

"Even if you do mate with him, it won't make a difference. If I don't get him, someone else will take him. All bets are off when he's eighteen and you can't watch him all the time." Dean broke a couple of Roman's ribs and his nose before dropping him to the floor.

"You fucking stay away from him, d'ya hear?" Roman started to laugh, gurgling slightly with all the blood pouring from his nose before he healed.

"It's not just me who'll be after him." Roman sneered as he let his head fall against the wall. "I bet he's off whoring somewhere right now. Whether by choice or not is something else..." Dean had stopped listening as he made his way to the cafeteria, looking in quickly to see if he could find Castiel before heading to the library.

...

Castiel leant against Dean's car, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He had his eyes closed tightly, trying to calm himself for his big talk with Dean. Being an Omega sucked...

"Well hey now looky here!" Castiel's eyes snapped open when he heard Gordon call out to him, the boy's awful scent now reaching him. Damn wolf was like a ninja at times... "So where's lover-boy?" Castiel sighed as he let his head drop, wishing the world would just hurry up and end his life. "A bit of a stupid move leaving the building without him. You know he's the only reason your still kicking about." Gordon spat at the ground next to Castiel's feet, laughing. Castiel then looked up to see how many he would be fighting off today, and was pleasantly surprised that it was just him a Gordon. He had a better chance when no one was holding him down. "Could see your little heart breaking from my class up there." Gordon pointed back at the school. "Was desperate to come out and tear you to pieces, but to many witnesses. But now everyone's at lunch so..." Castiel yelped when Gordon grabbed him by the hair, yanking him until he was standing again.

Castiel didn't even bother to fight back as Gordon thrust him against Dean's baby, silently hoping that neither of them scratched the paint work.

Dean would be devastated.

"Now we're going to do this nice and slow. You're not going to like it, and I doubt Dean will find us in time..." Castiel hissed when he felt the burning sensation of silver cut into the skin of his left side, followed by cool air when he realised Gordon had fisted his hand in his t-shirt, lifting it. "How long do you think it will take for you to bleed out?" Castiel huffed out a breath when Gordon kneed him in the stomach, his eyes prickling with tears.

He was still surprised he was even capable of crying anymore.

Another burning slash was cut into his other side, the blade slipping in a little deeper this time. Castiel writhed and tried to free himself from Gordon, his body trembling in fear, his mind swimming with the shock of what was happening.

Gordon actually wanted him dead!

"Hey!" Castiel sagged against Dean's car when Gordon released him, shoving his knife in his boot before stalking off round the back of the school. "Cas?" Castiel looked up to see Dean racing to him. "Fucking..." Dean pulled Castiel to his feet and hugged him tightly, pulling Castiel's arms away to see the damage that Gordon had done.

"Dean, I- " Castiel tried to assure his friend that he was okay, but Dean was ignoring him as he yanked up Castiel's t-shirt, cursing as he wiped some of the blood away with his hands. Castiel looked down to see that they were not very deep, just enough to break the skin. The blood would clot easily, meaning he didn't need to go to the nurse.

"What the hell are you doing out here on your own!" Dean was now holding Castiel face in his hands tenderly, before kissing him soundly. Castiel's muffled response was lost as Dean pushed Castiel against his car with his hips, making Castiel groan. "Was looking everywhere for you." Dean muttered between kisses. "Then find you here being harassed by that Dick." Dean rest his forehead against Castiel's, their breath mingling. Castiel shuddered a little at their closeness, still trying to process that they were together in this way now. "He fucking cut you man. I'm going to kill him."

"Dean." Castiel chastised.

"Don't 'Dean' me. You're mine now, ya here? And I'll fucking kill anyone who touches you, even if it seems innocent." Castiel rolled his eyes in response. Dean then rechecked Castiel's new additional cuts, frowning as he gently traced them. "They seem to be closing up, probably end up faint when they heal." Dean hugged Castiel against him tightly. "So what are you doing out here and not at class? Not like you to skip." Castiel sighed having hoped Dean wouldn't ask.

"Dick was being a dick." Dean laughed softly.

"Does he know how to be anything else?" Dean joked, rubbing his nose affectionately against Castiel's cheek. "I bumped into him before I came looking for you. He wasn't taunting you about your birthday was he?" Dean new exactly why Castel had ran out of class, he had just hoped Castiel would have talked to him about it already. Dean realised quickly though that Castiel was probably nervous about the implications.

"I uh..." Castiel scratched the back of his neck nervously. "He told you huh?" Dean nodded. "I was going to tell you, but not now." Dean frowned at Castiel's words.

"Why not? This is pretty important." Dean argued.

"I know, but it means if we don't mate within the next couple of weeks we might never, and I didn't want you doing it because you felt like you had to. I don't really know what you want, and I worry that this is just a one time thing, what if you move on and your mated to me? That will never go away and I hear it can be painful to engage in sexual acts with anyone that is not your mate. I don't want that for you. I don't want to trap you or hold you back, I don't- " Dean silenced Castiel with a powerful kiss, the force and passion of it making Castiel's head spin. Castiel was still amazed with the things Dean could do with his tongue. He tried to fight back a little, Dean's dominance making an inappropriate fire burn within him. His skin was tingling as if he was being electrocuted, his body stiff with anticipation.

"Don't you feel that?" Dean asked breathlessly. "Don't you feel what I feel every time we do this? That nothing could be more right?" Castiel gulped, blue locking with green. "I feel like I'm on fire, like my blood burns me, and every time our skin touches its like a shock of pleasurable static I've never experienced before with anyone, and I've been with a lot of girls, and I've done a lot of things, and nothing even comes close to comparable with what we have." Castiel blushed furiously as Dean began to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck, his hot breath making him shiver. "When I think of you, I can't keep the smile from my face. I race to your classes to see you as soon as possible, I feel sick and cold when your not around. I haven't had nightmares for the last few days! Especially last night, all because of you." Dean's hands were now sliding under Castiel's t-shirt, the younger boy's breath catching in his throat. "And If you tell anyone I said any of this mushy crap, I'll deny every word." Dean gave him a mock glare, reminding Castiel of the 'no chick flick moments' rule. Castiel couldn't help but laugh, though this quickly turned to moan when Dean pressed his thigh against his hardening length. "And I'll never get sick of you. Never get sick of this." Dean palmed Castiel through his jeans, the younger teen gasping and scrambling to get his arms around Dean's neck to stabilise himself. Castiel began to pant and groan as Dean continued to rub him, the older teen laughing throatily. "Never get sick of the noises you make." Dean then pressed himself against Castiel, their lips crashing hungrily. It didn't take long before the pair were a rutting mess, both of them so very close to completion.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped as he tried to push him away. "Dean, I'm gonna..." Dean slowed his thrusts, groaning in frustration. "We can't here." Dean nodded in understanding, trying his best to ignore Castiel's raging pheromones.

"Tonight." Castiel chuckled at Dean's predatorial smile.

"What about Sam?"

"Fuck Sam."

"I'd rather not."

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" Castiel blushed. "Baby, if you keep this up I'm not promising we'll make it until tonight."

"Dean."

"What?"

"You call you car baby. Would you fuck your car?" Dean had to think for a moment, though to be honest he was more distracted about the way Castiel said 'fuck'. "Dean!" Castiel playfully slapped his shoulder.

"It depends."

"Dean." Castiel groaned, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. Dean laughed heartily.

"Nah, only you from now on." Castiel suddenly didn't seem to be so happy, which was the exact opposite of what Dean was aiming for. "Cas?"

"Can we wait?" Dean frowned, wondering if Castiel was scared that Dean would hurt him.

"Cas, I'd never force you or hurt you, you know that right?" Castiel rolled his eyes again in response.

"Of course I know you wouldn't, but I want you to make sure this is exactly what you want before I come off my suppressants, so I can go into heat and we can mate properly." Dean sighed loudly. "I just, once I do that there will be no going back. My heat will hit, probably harder than usual because I've never come off of them since Michael started getting them for me a few years ago. You probably won't be able to back out if your with me, and if you decide at the last minute you don't want to and never even turn up, I could die with the lack of stimulation."

"You could die?" Castiel nodded at Dean's shocked question.

"It's one of the side affects of supressing everything. The longer you do it for, the worse and more dangerous the heat when you do stop them. It will be fine if your there to take care of me, but sometimes toys are not enough." Castiel blushed heavily.

"Toys?" Dean quirked an eyebrow, his eyes lighting up.

"Shut up."

"What kind?" Castiel scowled.

"Dean." He warned, his blush increasing.

"Do they vibrate?"

"Dean!"

"What? I'm just curious."

"You are infuriating."

"I just want to know what I'm up against." Dean's sly smirk made Castiel regret ever mentioning toys. Not that he remembered saying anything about having any.

Whether he did or not was irrelevant.

"How big are they?"

"Dean!" Castiel pushed him away stomping away from the car.

"Hey, hey I'm only joking." Dean's smile was bright as he grabbed Castiel's wrist and tugged him back into his arms. "I'm not going to back out, but we can leave it as long as you like. Though I would suggest the day before your birthday so I don't have to fight the whole place off." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I doubt there will be much competition. No one wants me apart from you for whatever reason." Dean scoffed at Castiel's self degrading.

"That's not what I hear. I've heard a few talk about what they'd do to you if they got there hands on you. Course I politely informed them that doing so would result in a world of pain." Castiel huffed a laugh.

"I'm sure you did." Castiel felt hot lips scorch his neck, his libido kicking in again. "You're going to have to stop that." Castiel stifled a moan when Dean's hand began to wander. "Dean..." Castiel pleaded.

"You suck Cas." Dean pulled away, his mind feeling a little fuzzy from all his horniness. "Okay, two weeks. But we can still have some fun until then right?" Castiel rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time this conversation alone.

"Well duh." He smiled brightly at the Alpha.

...

The rest of the day had flown in for Castiel, his smile returning with a vengeance for his last couple of classes. Dean had walked him to his fifth class and picked him up again like a personal bodyguard, and they had shared sixth together.

Much to Castiel's relief they didn't bump into Gordon, but Dean was still determined to give him a beating.

Castiel now lay in Dean's arms, just enjoying the heat and safety the boy's muscled and solid body brought. He let his fingers dance on his strong chest, Dean humming as he relaxed further into the mattress. They were alone for an hour, Sam having apparently made up with his 'girlfriend', as Dean kept calling her though Castiel was unsure of their official status, and were currently at the library 'studying'.

"Cas?" Castiel shifted onto his elbow so he could lean up and look down into Dean's eyes. "Where is Lucifer now?" Castiel rolled his eyes as dropped back to his previous position, wanting nothing more than to forget everything. But Dean was worried. He could tell, and it was a nice change he supposed.

"We don't know." Castiel had spent many years looking over his shoulder for the thing of his nightmares, every door slam, every shout or innocent scream a terrifying signal for the potential return of Lucifer. It had been strange that he had not turned up, Lucifer not being one to really let things go so easily.

Castiel had always hoped he had grown bored.

"Don't know? So he could be anywhere?!" Dean was now sitting up, holding Castiel by the shoulders, eyes wide with fear.

"Yup." Castiel had long ago accepted that he would return, and he would jump off that bridge when he came to it. But for now, he was going to live in the moment, and not allow possibilities and what ifs to dictate his life.

"And you're okay with this?" Dean seemed to be amazed with Castiel's reaction, but Castiel didn't have the energy to cry or freak out anymore over Lucifer. So he just shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do. If he turns up, he turns up. And I'll deal with it then." Dean did not seem to be comforted by Castiel's words, his expression unchanging.

"Cas..."

"Look Dean, I'm not wasting another moment of my life worrying about the future. I'm happy now, for the first time in years, maybe even ever, and I just want to enjoy this." Castiel pointed his finger between them both, trying to show Dean just how important this all was to him. "No one knows what's going to happen. Maybe Lucifer will come back, maybe Zachariah will corner me and I'll be stuck in a correction camp or dead. Maybe you'll decide that you in fact prefer the boobs to the dick and you up and leave, or maybe everything will work out and this will go on for years, maybe until we both die. But no matter what happens, I want to remember now. Savour these times we have because we might not have them again." Castiel did not expect to be pinned to the bed, nor Dean's desperate kisses that left him struggling for air. Dean was never one for words, but that did not mean that he didn't get his point across.

Dean's hands were under his t-shirt and pushing it up, signalling he wanted it gone. Castiel sucked in a breath as Dean suddenly ran a trail with his tongue down his chest, stopping abruptly when saw the mess of pale scars.

"Cas... I hadn't realised they were this bad..." Dean pulled the shirt up further, his fingers trailing a few rather nasty looking ones.

"Not all me." Castiel tried to defend, and then regretted it when Dean's eyes looked so pained.

"Lucifer." Dean let his fingers trace over the younger boys hips, feeling his heart break at the 'MINE' that was carved into his skin just above the waistline of his boxers. "Fuck." Dean rubbed the skin tenderly, feeling rage build within him.

"Dean, I..." Castiel felt so lost as he tried to scramble in his brain for some way to make Dean understand that he was fine. That this was nothing, and that they could get past it.

Did Dean want to get past it? It was pretty ugly...

Castiel felt his skin goose bump as Dean trailed loving kisses along the letters, as if trying to sooth the pain that might still be there. He then trailed kisses on the other scars, though his curiosity seemed to peak with each one.

Castiel took a deep breath and leant up on his elbows, looking down at Dean who was now staring at him, his eyes filled with unshed tears. This was a profound moment in Castiel's life, and he would never forget it.

"You have to understand that when I did this," Castiel ran his fingers over the more erratic and thinner scars, "I was convinced no one would ever see me naked again. I was so sure that no one would want me, that I was only good for being used, and I had decided to be alone. I figured it would be safer, and that no one would really have any objections either." Castiel felt his heart skip as Dean lunged at him again, dropping his shirt and stuffing his hands into Castiel thick and already quite messy hair, his lips smashing into Castiel's in a desperate attempt to silence him.

"Jesus Cas..." Dean pulled back and began to rub his nose along Castiel's cheek, catching a tear or two.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known we would be here now, I would have relented so as to spare you this. But unfortunately you came four years too late." Castiel's smile was soft, but his eyes spoke volumes of hurt and loneliness that Dean had to look down to his clothed chest again.

It was too much. Castiel was so broken that Dean wasn't sure he could really help the poor guy. He had demons of his own, and Castiel deserved so much better. Castiel deserved to be loved and protected. He could do that right?

But would it ever be enough?

"Dean?" Castiel's voice was so quiet that Dean had to look up and check Castiel's face to see if there was any signs he had just spoken. Dean regretted it immediately however when he saw the rawness of those blue eyes, a pain wrenching his heart dry. Dean surged forward once again to connect their lips, silently cursing himself for ruining their mood. He could get it back though, show Castiel that he didn't care about any of it. That he would protect Castiel with his life against anyone, including Lucifer. Especially Lucifer. That Dean would accept Castiel for who he was, scarred or not.

After all, Dean wasn't without his own.

Dean kissed Castiel softly at first, their tongues dancing together like they had been made for each other, Castiel submitting perfectly when Dean wanted him to and attempting to dominate when Dean least expected it, making shivers run through both of them. One such shiver had just burst between them, making Castiel moan quietly, their nether regions lining up and slotting together, that feeling like they were the only two pieces of a electrifying puzzle happening again.

Their kisses became stronger, more urgent as they continued to wrap themselves around each other, Castiel proving to be quite the octopus when brought out of his shell. Castiel had even flipped them at some point, now sitting in Dean's lap, never breaking their kiss. Castiel slowly and shyly thrust down, making Dean tense and his hips buck back in a retaliation of their own.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean threw his head back against his pillow, his eyes shutting tight as he felt his restraint begin to melt away. He had to be careful and respect Castiel's wish to wait before they mated, but God Dean wanted to just do it now.

They couldn't have sex, even if Castiel was on suppressants, in case a pseudo heat happened, meaning that they would only half mate, and if they didn't complete it in time, Castiel could go mad or die from the lack of completion. So Dean wasn't risking it.

And from the way the two of them were so worked up together, Dean would bet anything that Castiel would definitely go into pseudo heat.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel's voice broke Dean's thoughts, and he realised the cocky fucker was enjoying his small taste of control, and way too much for Dean's liking. Dean smirked as he suddenly grabbed Castiel around the middle and pinned the boy beneath him again with a possessive growl, thrusting long and hard enough against Castiel that the poor Omega shifted up the bed, his hands flying up to head board to stop him from crashing into it. "Shit!" Castiel moaned loudly this time, Dean continuing to dry hump him into the mattress. "Oh God..." Dean groaned into Castiel's neck as he picked up the pace, the beautiful friction causing both boys to lose all coherent thought, the need for release their only focus at the moment.

"Jesus..."

"Cas will do fine."

"Smug basterd..." Dean's breath caught when Castiel began to meet him thrust for thrust, their bodies now sticky with sweat. "Too much clothing..." Dean grumbled, pulling Castiel's t-shirt over his head in one fluid motion. He then stripped himself of the same garments, laying down on top of Castiel again, their bare chests touching. Castiel shivered and gasped, Dean practically devouring him, his thrusts picking up where they had left off. "Mating is gonna be fucking amazing!" Dean let out a string of curses when he began to feel pleasure pool in his abdomen, everything tensing and preparing for what Dean presumed was going to be his best orgasm of his life thus far.

And he was not to be disappointed.

"Dean! Shit I... I think I'm... I'm going to..." Dean buried his head into the crook of Castiel's neck, panting hard.

"I know, I know... I've... I've got you." Dean managed to growl out before he gave a shout, spilling his essence all over the inside of his boxers. He felt Castiel shiver and convulse beneath him as his release took him, Dean trying to keep their pace going so as to ride their moment of euphoria out for as long a possible.

"Ah!... Dean!... Shit..." Castiel slumped beneath him, his chest rising and falling as he desperately tried to regain his breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Dean breathed a laugh as he looked down at his spent friend.

"Yeah."

"And I didn't even get you out of your pants!"

"Yeah"

"Cas?

"Yeah?"

"You alright man?" Castiel huffed and laughed tiredly.

"Yeah." Dean's smile almost split his face.

...

**I hope the smut makes up for the terribleness :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys~! **

**I'm so sorry this is so late, but God this was a hard chapter. I haven't even proof read this so if its a bit shit I'm sorry but I thought I'd get this out as quick as since it's been an age since I've posted.**

**I hope you all like it :)**

**Warnings: Talk of heat, language, violence, and other dark themes (so many...)**

Chapter 11

Dean was frustrated. Sexually frustrated, to be precise. In fact, frustrated didn't really cover it. He was dying. That was better. Dying seemed almost serious enough to cover just how crappy he was feeling. He and Castiel had been not having sex for two weeks now, despite both deciding that they wanted to mate with each other. But Castiel's stupid insecurities had Dean promising they wouldn't do anything until the day before his birthday, which was thankfully today, where they would mate if Dean was still up for it.

And Dean was definitely up for it. More than up for it. So up for it he was going to die if nothing happened soon...

No amount of jerking off or fooling around with Castiel was enough. Every time he experienced the relief, something just seemed to build and coil even tighter within him, making him feel almost delirious. And then Castiel would smile, or swear, or breathe and Dean was a panting mess. He'd never felt so horny in his whole damn life...

"Dean?" Dean had been lying awake and was so lost in thought about how close to death he was that hadn't been aware that he had been dry humping his friend. Again. Because he was dying from sexual frustration. If that hadn't already been mentioned... "You um..."

"Yeah I'm fine Cas." Dean muttered, trying and failing to disentangle himself from the ripe and wonderfully smelling Omega. God, if Cas would just say yes already...

Mating was going to be the quickest and messiest sex he could ever imagine... And it was all Castiel's fault. Dean had planned on taking him to dinner, then out into some nice woods which were between this town and the next, down by the lake he had found one night when he had to go a run to clear his head, star gaze a bit, calmly talk about things like the future and what they both saw with each other. They would maybe even mate there, nice and slow and gentle, Dean taking his time to unravel Castiel and piece him back together. Show the boy through action just how much he meant to him, even in the small time they had known each other. Dean wasn't even scared anymore. Just glad to finally have found someone that Dean could honestly say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Broken or not. As Dean thought about how else he was going to show Castiel how much he loved him, he realised that mating in the woods might not be such a good idea if Castiel was in heat, probably end up like a bloody beacon of pheromones. Would be best to just head back to the motel, get Sam to go stay with someone else. Surely he'd have a friend to spend the night with? Dean couldn't help but huff a sigh as he looked at Castiel, who was just staring back, only seeming to be a little bit guilty.

But only a little.

Smug son of a bitch wasn't even feeling bad about this. Dean was an Alpha for Christ's sake! He was made to take care of his Omega, and his Omega was making it so damn fucking hard! Anything could happen in the next twenty-four hours... Castiel was playing with bloody fire...

Dean rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, the thumping sound making his younger brother stir in his sleep. But Dean didn't care as he folded his arms and glared at the ceiling, sulking.

"Dean." He could hear amusement in Castiel's voice. Amusement! He thought this was hilarious... Had even said so on a couple of occasions. Castiel was just a similar hot mess, but somehow managed to keep it under wraps a lot easier. Dean, master of supressed feelings, couldn't even breathe in Castiel's scent without popping a boner.

Asshole Omega.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Tonight is the night." Castiel sing songed, trying to make his friend perk up a little.

"Tonight's too far away." Dean mumbled, refolding his arms to show his unhappiness. Castiel chuckled softly.

"Well we could do it now, but poor Sam- "

"Yes! Poor me." Sam sat bolt up right, obviously having just woken up fully. "Don't you even think about having sex in this room, unless you can afford to pay for another that I can run away to." Dean's pout only seemed to worsen. "Don't think I don't know you've been doing shit here. But if you guys have sex I'm never speaking to you again Dean. And I'm serious. Stop being a selfish dick." Sam threw himself back under his covers, muttering about 'stupid brothers that can't keep their dick's in their pants'.

"I hate you." Dean grumbled, rolling about on the floor throwing a mock tantrum.

"Who? Me or Sam?" Castiel was now sitting up in bed, stretching to reveal a little sliver of skin just under his long sleeved shirt.

"Both of you." Dean cursed as he pulled himself up so he could sit on his bed, glaring at Castiel.

"You don't mean that." Castiel petted lip somehow still seemed to make Dean's body vibrate with need.

"Son of a..." And hello boner! "I'm gonna take a shower."

...

School passed by so slowly that Dean wasn't sure he was going to make it. Castiel had smiled and laughed and talked like they were merely going to play freecking cluedo when they got home rather than create a life bond... God Castiel was infuriating at times...

"Winchester! My office!" Dean rolled his eyes as watched his new coach walk into his office. Coach Edgar Martinez had taken over for their previous coach who had taken a heart attack a couple of weeks ago. Dean didn't very much like Coach Martinez, but he had good game strategies. Dean dropped his racket with a clatter and looked over to see Castiel tucking his behind his back, looking a bit terrified that Dean was about to leave without him.

Castiel had not taken his suppressants that day, and his pheromone levels were steadily climbing. Dean was finding it quite distracting to say the least, but other Alphas were taking notice. Heat on suppressants was one thing, Castiel's pheromones were more likely to stink up the place, but nothing like this. Dean sighed as he smiled reassuringly before running off to see what his coach wanted.

"Sit." Coach Martinez was not really one for speeches. "I've decided to make Dick captain of the team. Any questions?" So it was right down to business...

"Uh yeah: what the hell?" Coach just seed to rub his eyes tiredly, as if Dean was boring him. Dean was not really that gutted about losing his place, it hadn't really done much in stopping anyone from treating Castiel like shit, but it did seem a little a random if not unfair.

"None of the team follow you. You are a good leader, but if you're going to hang around with that Omega you can count yourself off the team." Dean felt an uncontrollable rage take over him.

"What the fuck does hanging with Cas have to do with anything?! I can't believe how fucking bigoted you all are. A bunch of self righteous bags of dicks!" Dean kicked his chair over as he stood, ready to storm out of the office.

"Dean! Calm down. If you just give up the kid then all will be as it was. You must know what your doing is wrong?" Dean felt his body tense, readying for a fight.

"Wrong?!" Dean couldn't believe this was happening. Well actually he could... Which was sad. He just couldn't understand everyone's attitude towards male Omegas. If any one of them would just get to know Castiel, they would all change their tone pretty quickly... "Fuck you."

"I'll take that as your resignation from the team altogether?" Coach Martinez smiled as he seemed to be quite happy with this turn of events.

"You can take it as the 'fuck you' its meant to be." Dean turned and stormed out of the office. He couldn't believe this place. He had never heard of such hatred for something so stupid. Sure humans were scared of the supernatural beings that were now popping up all over the place, but to be fair, they were scary. But Castiel?

Dean looked up to see Castiel racing towards him looking quite worried.

"Dean!" That was when Dean noticed the fear in the boy's eyes and the blood on his racket.

"Fuck, Cas, I leave you for two minutes..." Dean half joked. He looked around to see the victim and was pleased to see Dick Roman holding his nose, his little group of assholes all gathering around him, to see the damage.

"I didn't mean it!" Castiel pleaded.

"You shouldn't feel bad. Guy's a ass." Castiel nodded his head but still seemed to feel guilty.

"It wasn't really my fault. Gordon was trying to pull me and he let go of my racket hand when I was fighting back. And then Dick was shouting in my ear about me breaking his nose..." Dean pulled Castiel towards him and kissed the top of his head.

"Still don't know why you feel guilty." Dean ruffled the perpetual mess of dark hair.

"Because I actually didn't mean it this time. If I had meant it I'd probably wouldn't have stopped..." Castiel smiled a little.

"Mr Novac!" Castiel flinched at his name being called, his smile suddenly gone.

"Did you see what he did Edgar?" Coach Martinez turned to look at Dick, glaring at him.

"Its Coach Martinez. And Mr Novac, I want you back here at the end of the day for an hour's detention. There will be no unnecessary violence in my class." And with that, Coach ended the class and everyone headed to the changing rooms.

"Man, I'm never going to get to mate you..." Dean grumbled as he took Castiel's hand in his, leading him back to their quiet corner to get changed.

Only one class left, and then Castiel's detention to go.

...

Castiel let Dean practically devour him before he headed to detention, feeling quite nervous since these things never worked out for him. Dean had walked him to the door and had promised to wait for him by his car. Dean had also sorted Castiel's phone so that Dean was on speed dial should anything like Dr. Gaines happen again. All Castiel would have to do was press a button on the screen and Dean would come running.

"Mr Novac. Take a seat." Castiel followed to where the coach was pointing to and saw a lone chair sitting in the middle of the room. Castiel approached it cautiously, trying to sniff the air subtly for anything out of sorts. Of course it was futile since his nose was filled with sweaty scents of lots of wolves...

Castiel sat in the chair and waited patiently for instructions from the coach. To his surprise, none came as Coach Martinez just disappeared into his office. Great, so Castiel was going to just sit there for an hour doing nothing? Well this sucked.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Castiel was fighting with himself whether or not to start texting Dean. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't wait to see his Alpha again.

His Alpha.

It had a nice ring to it and Castiel was more than happy to accept Dean's offer. He had tried his hardest to convince Dean that Castiel did not deserve to be his Omega, but the boy would hear none of it. Castiel smiled lightly as he thought about their many discussions that bordered on arguments, Dean quite passionately kissing him quiet when things got out of hand. Dean was never one for words but by God could that boy communicate with his tongue when he needed to. Castiel blushed at the thought, supressing a giggle as he pressed his lips into a line.

Seventeen minutes had now passed.

Well this definitely worked as punishment. Castiel kept glancing at the coach's office, but was unable to make out any movement. Would the coach even notice if Castiel was gone?

Castiel tensed his body when he heard a door to the changing rooms creak open. He turned in his seat to see Dick, Gordon and another from the football team, James was it? They were walking towards Castiel with purpose, which scared the poor Omega.

"Well, well. Getting you on your own was much easier than I thought it would be." Castiel fumbled in his pocket, trying to call Dean. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't if I were you." Gordon and James raced at Castiel, making the Omega yelp before he too took off, reaching the door only to be grabbed and dragged back kicking and screaming.

Where was his stupid phone!

"He's got Winchester on speed dial. Heard them talking about it earlier." James held out Castiel's phone to Dick, the older boy tutting as he took it and smashed it off the nearest wall.

"Oh Castiel. I warned you. Dean can't save you. He will never be able to watch you 24/7." Roman was now stroking his fingers down Castiel's face. Castiel kicked at Gordon, and managed to pull free for only a second before he was being pinned to the floor. Castiel made one last ditch attempt at shouting on the coach, but somewhere deep down he knew he was being deliberately ignored. "Oh... such a shame your so hopeful still. I'll sort that though."

Castiel was then blindfolded and gagged, his struggles seeming only to piss them off rather than give him the upper hand. He was now currently pinned to the floor face down, Gordon whispering all the horrid things he had planned for the poor Omega.

Harsh hands were then lifting him up, Castiel writhing and straining against then, trying anything to free himself. He was dropped a couple of times before someone smacked him on the back of the head, making him fall limp and dizzy as he mind began to reboot.

Which gave the boys enough time to carry him off somewhere outside. Castiel may not have been able to see but he could smell the leaves of the trees that ran along the outskirts of the forest around the back end of the school. Could smell the slight decay of the leaves on the forest floor, hear the crunching of twigs beneath the three Alphas as they walked further into the trees, feel the coldness on his skin as the canopy above gradually blocked out the sun...

Oh he was fucked.

It felt like forever before Castiel felt the ground beneath him again, being dropped hard like he was nothing. As soon as he was down Castiel sprung to his feet, tearing away in a random direction, hands outstretched in search of trees. He could hear laughter and a few more scents came to him before he crashed into a solid body, hands clutching tightly in his hair and another on his upper arm as he was hoisted onto his tip toes and made to walk back the way he came.

"Stupid little whore." Gordon laughed out, clearly enjoying this higher level of bullying. Was this even classed as bullying anymore? Castiel had been kidnapped, and if any of what Gordon was saying was going to happen, it was going to be a case of homicide too...

"Alright guys. You know the score. Just tie him up over there." Dick's words had Castiel feeling his blood turn cold as he was dragged violently towards somewhere, the crisp roughness of rope rubbing onto his wrists and they were bound and then hoisted over his head. He was shoved back against a metal pole where he presumed his hands were being tied to, his hiss going unnoticed when they bound him too tightly. "Now, now Castiel. I told you. If you become my mate, I wouldn't let any of this shit happen to you. Dean may have been in charge of the team, but it is I who is always in charge of the group." Castiel writhed and wriggled as he fought against the rope around his wrists. He could feel the burn of the friction but continued to fight all the same. "You really are thick aren't you. I'm giving you a way out and your still holding onto this fantasy that Dean will come and save you. There is no way he will know you're missing never mind where we've taken you." Castiel groaned when Dick cupped him through his jeans, squeezing rather painfully. "Now this is your last chance. Become my mate by choice, before all this wild chase stuff happens, or I'll let the boys have their way with you." Castiel swallowed hard but remained silent. Dick then whipped of his blindfold and gag, throwing them behind Castiel. He looked at Castiel expectantly, but was only met with Castiel staring Dick Roman down determinedly. There was nothing these boys could do that would be worse than what he had already experienced. "You're call Omega." Dick pulled away from Castiel with a hard slap to his cheek, making Castiel spin around the pole he was attached to rather clumsily. He managed to regain his footing, the group laughing heartily.

"Strip him!" He heard Gordon call, two older boys who didn't even go to the school tearing his shirt and using the rag as a gag when they got sick of the Omega's cursing and shouting. Castiel thrashed and kicked at them as they fought him. They continually grabbed his hair harshly and kicked and punched him in the legs and ribs repeatedly. Castiel could feel bones crack, a couple even breaking, and organs bruise and rupture, only to knit back seconds later to receive the same treatment again. He cursed and bit into the rag in his mouth, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to mentally remove himself from the situation. Disassociate himself from the pain.

Castiel then felt the coldness of a blade trail under his t-shirt, the sound of the fabric being torn making him shiver before the cold even hit his skin fully. Someone was then fumbling with the button of his jeans, making him pull on his restraints and kick wildly.

"Someone grab his legs!" One of them shouted, Castiel twisting and turning as two others grabbed his socked feet, at some point his shoes having gone missing, lifting him into the air so that he couldn't fight as hard as he wanted to.

"My offer still stands. If at any point you decide to take me up on it, this can all end." He could hear Dick, but couldn't see him, the coward probably getting out of Gordon's way as the psycho finally got the chance he had been looking for since Dean had become Castiel's own personal bodyguard. Castiel watched as Gordon removed Castiel's trousers, yanking them harshly off of him before letting his legs drop back to the ground.

"Well look at the state of you..." Castiel tried to cover himself the best he could, now left standing in nothing but his boxers. "Looks like somebody got here first boys!" Castiel felt tears prick his eyes as the group laughed, like his torture had been some kind of joke. "Let's see if we can improve some of these, shall we?" Castiel gulped as he caught the glimpse of a rather large silver hunting knife.

He was in deeper shit than he imagined.

...

Dean kicked at some stones on the ground next to his baby as he moodily waited for Castiel. He was still a bit sore from being taken off the team purely because the others didn't get on with him, but he'd rather that than give up Castiel. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he told Castiel, and the poor boy had freaked out and apologised like mad. As if it had been all his fault. Dean was going to have to fuck some sense into the Omega, and God he couldn't wait. Dean looked back up to the school again, wondering what on earth said friend had been needed to stay behind for. Yeah sure he wasn't really into sports, and he hadn't meant to burst Roman's nose with the racket when he was harassed. But detention? Was a bit harsh. Dick was a... well, dick. He deserved it really. And had healed immediately.

"Winchester. Funny finding you out here. Looking for Clearance I imagine?" Dean rolled his eyes as he turned to find Meg touching his car. He walked back to her and pushed her up from his baby, fussing a little over the paint work.

"What's it to you?" Meg just snorted before flicking her long wavy hair behind her shoulder on one side. Dean took in a deep breath to try and calm himself and refrain from telling the girl just to fuck off.

"You know, I never actually minded Clearance. We were friends a while back, would you believe." Dean snorted, before leaning against his car, watching as Meg seemed to drift off down memory lane, a small smile forming on her too red lips.

"And? I hope this is going somewhere useful." Meg laughed softly before taking a deep breath, like she was about to do something she might deeply regret.

"He doesn't have detention. Not really." Dean frowned at the Beta girl, rubbing his face frustratedly.

"So you're here to tell me he lied and he's... what? You gonna give me some bullshit about how he- "

"Dick has him." Meg seemed bored, but Dean could smell her apprehension, sense her fear. "I never agreed with the beatings but this time, he's gone to far. I heard them planning a couple of days ago." Dean was now standing to attention.

"Where?"

"In the forest, they said something about an old flag pole thing that the teachers used to use as training when they taught weres how to hunt. I don't know where it is but I figured if anyone could track Clearance down it would be you." Dean nodded to Meg before turning and beginning to run towards the school's forest. "That's not all!" She called to Dean as she raced to keep up with him. "There's a few of Gordon's friends there, that don't go to this school. They're some nasty pieces of work. All Alphas." Meg's voice was fading as Dean raced ahead, trying not to panic. "Castiel is eighteen tomorrow! Dick is allowing Gordon and his group to do anything until he agrees to mate with Dick!" Dean was blind with rage as he broke through the tree line, no longer able to hear Meg. He turned to see her stop at the forest edge, nodding her head at him as a way of telling him to save Castiel.

Maybe Meg wasn't so bad after all.

Still a stuck up bitch though.

...

Castiel sagged as Gordon stepped back, admiring his handy work. The knife in his hand no longer gleamed as it was soaked in Castiel's blood, his grin almost splitting his face. Castiel felt sick as he half heartedly pulled at his restraints, his legs aching as they slowly fixed from their brutal breaking a few minutes ago. Castiel could feel his healing slowing down, too much damage happening all in one go, especially with all the silver cuts that now apparently formed the words 'whore' and 'bitch' on his back. Castiel could feel a few more tears roll down his cheeks as the group around him laughed and pointed, their words cruel and their name calling hurtful.

Castiel was tired. So very tired. Maybe if he provoked Gordon enough, the brainless oaf would just stab him good and proper. End this nightmare. He would never give in to Dick, but he couldn't keep this up. He had never been beaten so badly in his life, the constant healing and breaking making his head ache.

"So, my little Omega. What will it be? Me or torture?" Dick had emerged from his hiding place and was now holding Castiel's chin so that he was now looking into the sick fuck's eyes. Castiel laughed breathlessly, but it was muffled by his gag. Dick removed it, frowning in frustration.

And was that worry?

"You mean torture or torture. I'd rather you killed me." Castiel managed to form words, to his own surprise.

"That can be arranged!" Gordon happily added.

"You can't kill him you idiot!" Dick hissed, rolling his eyes dramatically to Castiel as if they were old friends sharing a joke about how silly Gordon was.

"You think you're going to stop me? I don't give a shit about all this mating crap. We've got the Omega, and I'm going to do what I want, whether it's part of your plan or not." Gordon nudged one of his friends, gesturing for him to get Dick while he was staring into Castiel's eyes. Dick sighed as he turned to look at Gordon.

"If you kill him you will be put away for life and you know it."

"Only if they catch me." Gordon's friend was looking all nonchalant as he played with his fingers, waiting for Dick to turn round again.

"They'll catch you. You're too stupid for them not to." Gordon growled in annoyance, pushing off the tree he had been leaning against.

"You think I won't end you just because our families are close? I couldn't give a rats ass who you are. I'll slip this knife in your throat and bathe in your blood if you get in my way, d'ya hear?" Dick physically paled as he glanced back at Castiel who was now able to stand on his not so sore legs again.

"You wouldn't." Dick's voice wavered as he looked around at the group, suddenly realising he was very much alone.

"Wouldn't I?" Gordon laughed darkly, demonstrating all the different ways he could stab someone as he swung the knife around in the air.

"I..." Dick turned to Castiel. "I had no idea he would..." Castiel snorted as he turned to look away from Roman, wondering if this truly was the end. Dick had been a fool for thinking this would have gone any differently. "I'm sorry." Dick mumbled before turning and leaving, not bothering to look back as he left Castiel to his shitty fate.

"So, Castiel." Gordon sauntered over, his friends grinning sadistically. "I hear you would go for a pretty penny on the black market. I know a guy. Real business type. I told him about you y'know. About how you will be legally free tomorrow. He's excited to see what a male bitch like you could get on auction. Some Alpha's out there are quite sick you know. Wonder who would get you. I know Dean couldn't afford you, that's for sure!" Gordon cackled, his maniacal laughter making Castiel finally appreciate just how much of a monster the boy really was. "But I've not decided whether I want to kill you, torture you for weeks in my basement before killing you, or sell you." Castiel swallowed hard, Gordon's knife trailing light patterns on his stomach and then along his neck. The waiting was going to kill him, never mind the knife.

"You could always torture him for weeks, kill him, bring him back, and then sell him?" One of his friends helpfully offered.

"I could, best of all worlds..." Gordon tapped his chin with the knife thoughtfully. "I could even rent you out, keep you as a long term investment. Bet I'd be loaded!" The group laughed again, Castiel shivering as a cold breeze blew through the trees. "Decisions, decisions..." Gordon walked around Castiel trailing the knife across his pale skin. "I do like to see your blood spill though. I don't know if I could stop after only a few weeks..." Castiel gasped as the knife started to dig in, Gordon pushing it lazily into his side, avoiding any vital organs. Castiel had a vague thought that maybe Gordon had done this kind of thing before. "And look at that. Some more." He was now standing face to face with Castiel, his left hand cupping his cheek as he slowly pulled out the knife. "Here looks kind of lonely." Gordon slid the blade quite hard along Castiel's collar bone making him cry out. "Aw there, there baby. Don't cry." Gordon let the blade rest on Castiel's cheek, the point staring right at his eye. Castiel tried to be as still as possible, desperately trying not to blink. Castiel could feel his legs go weak as he continued to lose blood, his mind going fuzzy as he tried to concentrate on breathing. Gordon then shifted the knife, making a small cut under Castiel's eye on his left cheek bone. "You don't seem to have nearly enough scars on your face." Gordon commented, leaning in to lick at the blood trickling down Castiel's cheek.

Castiel closed his eyes tightly as he tried to pull away from Gordon's hands which were now gripping him tightly and spinning him around so that his back was now facing the group, the rope cutting into his wrists more with the twist and his face being pushed harshly into the cold metal pole. He could hear the group laugh, though had no idea what Gordon was doing. He could safely assume though, that it was degrading and crude.

There was then there was the sound of footfalls racing towards them, twigs snapping and leaves on the forest floor rustling, dampening the thuds a little. Castiel's heart began to beat faster as a familiar scent filled him with hope, Gordon's curses a beautiful soundtrack to his impending doom.

Dean was going to lay waste to these brutes.

Castiel heard a deep feral growl as Dean burst into his wolf, the footfalls now doubling as their speed became faster.

"Shit." Gordon had now grabbed Castiel by the hair and spun him around again, putting the knife to his neck as he prepared to use Castiel as a hostage. Castiel had to time his escape perfectly.

Dean came barrelling into the clearing, his giant wolf crushing two of the boys before they even had time to change themselves. The other three burst out of their clothes and jumped at Dean, who merely rolled over and grabbed one of them by the neck, flipping him over and pinning him to the wet ground. Dean then head butted him before catching another that had jumped at him for the second time, only to meet a similar fate.

"Dean! You fucking behave now or I drain your bitch!" Gordon shouted, finally earning Dean's attention.

Dean's sandy wolf snapped his jaws at Gordon, the others of the group that were still conscious now stepping away from the great wolf. Dean was probably almost double the size of the smallest wolves of the group, his fur a healthy golden colour that reminded Castiel of honey for some reason. Castiel watched as Dean crouched onto the ground, bearing his teeth threateningly, but backing down.

Gordon laughed as he pulled Castiel's hair enough to make him yelp in pain, his head being yanked down aggressively. The knife danced dangerously against Castiel's pulse, Dean growling in response.

"You think your so fucking smart with your big wolf form and fake macho attitude. Think you can just turn up and start commanding us like we're your pathetic little follower group?" Gordon yanked at Castiel's hair harshly again, making the younger wolf grunt. "I'll fucking rip him apart here in front of you, make you watch as I claim him before spilling his insides out on the ground for you to see. Leave his body hanging from this pole so you have to cut him down yourself, be covered in his- " Castiel saw his opportunity present itself when Gordon started to taunt Dean, pointing his knife at the wolf now instead of his neck. Castiel pulled on the rope, lifting his feet off the ground and summersaulting as he kneed Gordon in the face. Castiel was barely touching the ground again after bouncing off the pole when Dean was already dragging Gordon by the thigh along the wet ground and away from Castiel.

Gordon screamed and howled in pain when Dean pulled until he ripped something and tossed it into the tree line, his muscle presumably, covered in blood. He then turned to the rest of the group and growled low in his throat as he placed one of his paws on Gordon's neck, challenging any of them to make a move. Two of the wolfs changed back to their human form, a silent surrender while two others exchanged looks and pounced at Dean.

Castiel watched as there was a blur of fur as the three fought, growling and loud booming barks making Castiel freeze with fear. He could see Gordon being dragged of by the two that had stood down, having at some point fallen unconscious.

Just like silver, a wolf's teeth was the only thing that could permanently damage a werewolf.

Castiel's attention snapped back to the fight when he felt one of the wolfs barrel into him, the teeth almost sinking into his side before Dean had yanked them back by their tale, the high pitched cry making Castiel cringe.

And then Dean sunk his teeth into the wolf's arm, making him lie down in submission.

The other lay unconscious by the forest edge.

"Cas!" Dean had changed back and was now standing before Castiel in all his naked glory, his hand tracing the stab wound in his side. He then yanked at Castiel's binds, growling at them and staring them down as if the object had offended him personally.

"Dean, I..." Castiel hadn't realised until that moment that he was crying. "I thought I was dead for sure this time. They said you'd never know where to look..." Dean held Castiel tightly against him, kissing his forehead gently.

"Meg." Dean retrieved the knife that Gordon had dropped a few paces away from them and began to cut at the restraints suspending Castiel from the pole. "She found me waiting for you in the parking lot. Told me what was happening and where." He caught Castiel as he slumped when the last thread was severed. "She uh..." Dean frowned at Castiel's hands as he then began to gently cut through the knots. "I should have come with you. I knew the new coach was a dick, but I never thought..." Castiel nodded in understanding. "It's not like it hasn't happened before, but this?!"

"It is not your fault. The coach is a part of Dick's pack. A beta of the main Alpha; Dick's dad. He set it all up. To get me to mate with Dick. But Gordon he..." Dean cupped Castiel jaw with both hands, lifting his head so that Castiel would look him in the eye. "Gordon just wanted to kill me. Used Dick's plan to get me on my own, and Dick just..." Castiel swallowed back more tears. "He just left. When Gordon wouldn't stop he just..." Dean pulled Castiel against his chest, hugging him tightly. "He had the cheek to apologise too." Castiel hissed when Dean's calloused fingers rubbed over his fresh wounds.

Dean frowned as he turned Castiel so he could see the damage.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill that arrogant fucking- "

"What is it?" Castiel had no idea what was going on, knowing that they had tried to write some degrading words into his skin.

"They've..." Dean let go of Castiel as he took a deep breath. "They've carved some shit in your back." Castiel smiled sadly in reply.

"Yeah. 'Whore' and 'bitch' if I remember correctly." Castiel tried to laugh, though it came out more as a choked sob.

"The fucker didn't even spell it right!" Dean cursed again.

"Without the 'w'?" Dean nodded when he turned Castiel back around. "You think thaty'd have bloody made an effort wouldn't you?" Castiel joked, somehow managing to smile despite it all. Dean however did not seem pleased.

"You think this is funny?" Dean growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course I fucking don't. But what am I supposed to do? Cry and tell you how hurt I am? Tell you how shit scared I am, because no matter how hard we try this always happens? Break down and start rocking back and forth, muttering non sense to myself?" Dean pulled Castiel into another hug, more careful this time of where he placed his hands.

"No, no. Cas, I shouldn't have snapped." Dean buried his head into Castiel shoulder. "I just..." Castiel sighed as he wrapped his arms around Dean, his body suddenly feeling very weak again. "You scared me." Dean mumbled. He buried his face farther into his neck blinking back his own tears. "You could have died!" Dean pulled back from Castiel again to check his stab wound, tutting frustratedly as he looked around for some clothes that would have been left after everyone bursting into wolves. He found a shredded t-shirt only a couple of paces away, bundling it up and pressing it on the cut to try and choke the blood flow. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"He didn't hit anything vital. I feel fine, just sore." Castiel was quick to try and convince Dean to just let him go home, but he knew it was futile.

"Are you insane? In fact don't answer that. I know damn well you are." Dean then took Castiel's left arm and pulled it over his shoulders, his other hand slinking around his back gently and resting just above the stab wound on Castiel's right side. "Come on. And none of your bullshit." Dean left no room for arguments as he led Castiel into the trees.

The two remained silent as Dean half carried Castiel all the way to his car, Dean glancing at Castiel now and then before frowning and looking away quickly. Castiel recognised it as Dean's guilt routine, though he wasn't sure exactly what Dean had to feel guilty about.

"This wasn't your felt, yeah?" Castiel tried to stop his voice from wavering, but failed. Dean seemed to be pained by the sound of it, looking even further away from him than before. "Dean" Dean unlocked his car and helped Castiel into the passenger seat. "I don't blame you. You weren't to know. And you found me. Saved me. Again. That has to count for something!" Castiel pleaded.

"I should have known. It felt wrong, and I still let you go. I was so concerned about not punching the new coach in the face that I put your life in danger. Your life Cas!" Dean slammed his fists into the steering wheel.

"You're not a God Dean. You can't see and be everywhere at all times. The fact you even give a shit is enough." Dean cursed as he put his car into drive, but didn't start driving. He stared off at the school, his mind whirling with self hatred and guilt.

And then Castiel gasped.

"What? Cas! What is it?" Dean was trying to get Castiel to look into his eyes, his heart racing as panic took him again. "Cas!" Castiel hunched over holding his stomach, groaning and shutting his eyes tightly.

"I..." He groaned again.

And then Dean felt a jolt of arousal when he sniffed the air.

Castiel was going into heat.

...

**Please don't hate me cause I love you all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh dear. So many frustrated readers **

**So to make up for my horrendousness and to reward you all for being so nice and patient(ish) with me, here it is! **

Chapter 12

"Cas... Shit. We need to get you to a hos... pi... tal." Dean lost his train of thought as he found himself leaning over Castiel, his nose buried into Castiel's neck as he sniffed hard. "God you smell so fucking good..." Castiel panted as another wave of piercing hot need pulsed through, making his eyes clamp shut again as he writhed in pain. Castiel could feel himself panic. This wasn't supposed to be happening now! He still had until tomorrow. He had researched!

"Dean!" He managed to ground out, his skin burning him, his blood cutting through him at an alarming rate. "God Dean... ugh... Need..." Dean tried to shake off his selfish and dirty thoughts, but Castiel's scent was amplified so sweetly that Dean was beginning to lose all restraint. Two God damned frustrating weeks and now this? He could only hold back so much.

"Cas I... I can't..." Dean tried to pull away from the Omega, but Castiel's limbs wrapped around him, caging him in. Dean tried one last time to pull away, but failed miserably when Castiel crashed their mouths together, sucking on Dean's bottom lip like his life depended on it. "Fuck it." Dean growled as he pulled Castiel's legs, making him slide down the seat and turn so that Dean could lie along the top of him. Dean kissed Castiel furiously, need and arousal pumping through his veins like a drug. Dean tried to manoeuvre himself a bit better but bumped off the steering wheel, cursing as he then caught his arm on the gear stick. "Okay, in the back." Castiel yelped when Dean lifted him like he weighed nothing, tossing him into the back seat before |Dean followed him over the front seat, relocating himself on top of his Omega.

Dean smiled. His Omega.

"Have to..." Castiel arched his back and bumped their erections together, Dean hissing sharply at the contact. "Need to..." Castiel was convulsing with shocks of arousal, his light whimpers and deep moans would have been embarrassing had he been in the right mind to care. "Fuck..." Castiel choked out, causing Dean to groan against Castiel's neck, which he was happily sucking away at. "Me..." Dean stilled above him as a small part of his human side's mind came to him.

"Are..." Dean swallowed hard trying to regain his control. "Are you sure?" Castiel moaned deeply in response before pulling Dean back down on top of him, thrusting up to make his point.

"Hurts..." Castiel arched off of the back seat, his moans suddenly seeming to change from excited to pained.

"Okay... Okay..." Dean stroked Castiel's cheek lovingly. "Okay, I've got you. Alright? Everything's gonna be fine." Dean thanked anyone who could hear his thoughts that he was already naked by this pointed. He practically tore Castiel's boxers from him, making the young Omega yelp in surprise. "I've got you." Dean mumbled into Castiel's skin as he left open mouthed kissed down Castiel's chest, paying close attention to each nipple. He circled his tongue around them and nibbled a little, knowing what got Castiel going.

"Dean! Ah! No... Can't..." Castiel began panting hard as he tensed at all the sensations Dean was creating, his skin electrified with desire. "Hurry!" Castiel couldn't take the pain, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he writhed around, clutching at Dean's shoulders as he tried to steady himself.

Dean took a deep breath before he looked down at Castiel's cock, swallowing hard as he began to realise just how nervous he was. Sure he'd had sex, but never with a guy. He had done his fair share of studying that was for sure, porn was great for that, but he had read that anal sex could be amazing though also very painful. Dean had to take things slowly, though he wasn't sure Castiel could afford the patience.

"I uh..." Dean began to scramble around his car, reaching into the glove box to try and find the bottle of lube he had bought for this moment. He cursed when he fumbled with it, the bottle spinning as his fingers touched it, just out of reach.

"I self lubricate." Castiel managed to choke out as he lifted his hips into the air, indicating that Dean should crack on.

"Right." Dean returned to his place hovering over his about to be mate. "Self Lubricate." This was it. Dean was finally going to commit to someone for life. "Of course." This was a serious moment, and he was scared shitless, but if he was honest? He couldn't imagine being with anyone else now that he had had his taste of Castiel.

"Dean!" Castiel's body convulsed once more, arching so far that Dean had to hold onto him to prevent him from falling off of the seat.

"I got you." Dean then kissed him hard, one of his hands rubbing down Castiel's front to tangle loosely in the short hair, his other holding the Omega up against his chest. Both boys were struggling for breath, their kisses chaste as Castiel muttered nonsense, almost delirious. He wasn't kidding when he said his heat would hit harder than normal.

Dean took Castiel's length into his hand, stroking slowly but firmly, the younger boy groaning and panting Dean's name, along with some pleas and the odd 'hurry up and fuck me' that had Dean's dick growing even harder, if it was possible.

Castiel gasped loudly when he felt Dean's fingers fumble clumsily as he slipped them further round, a slight pain making him still as Dean pressed carefully at his entrance. Castiel knew that he needed to take his time, but his body's need was so intoxicating, so overriding that he wasn't sure he was going to make it out of this alive.

And then Dean was through the first ring of muscle, Castiel cursing and closing his eyes tightly as he tried to force himself to relax.

"That's it Cas, relax man." Castiel nodded as Dean began to leave a trail of kisses up his neck and round to behind his ear. "That's it. I'll take good care of you." Dean then pushed in further until he was knuckle deep, Castiel's breath hitching with each movement. He waited until he could feel Castiel relax and then began to pull out and push back in at a slow place. It became a lot easier when Castiel slicked up more, the stimulation seemingly needed to kick start the process.

And then Dean had two fingers in Castiel, scissoring him open carefully despite Castiel's constant begging for him to 'hurry the fuck up before he dies'. Dean didn't know how serious he was being, so he compromised by pressing in a third finger, curling them.

"Fuck!" Castiel's hands slammed behind his head to grab at the window and the back of the seat.

"Sorry!" Dean pulled out as he panicked, wondering what he had done wrong.

"No no! Don't stop!" Castiel grabbed Dean by the hair, pulling him in for a searing hot kiss. "Dean, please... S'good." Castiel let his head fall back against the passenger door, his breathing heavy.

Dean swallowed hard as he pushed his fingers back in again, curling them again experimentally.

"Oh Jesus! Shit..." Castiel arched off of his seat again. "God, its too much!" Dean rubbed the tears from Castiel's eyes, slowing his movements. "I'm ready... Just..." Castiel groaned again. "Please just..." Dean could feel himself heating up again, the thought of entering Castiel properly making his blood scold him and his mind race. He had to do this right. He couldn't go losing control now and just start rutting Castiel like an animal.

He could seriously hurt him.

"Okay." Dean was speaking more to himself than Castiel.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of pressure as Dean removed his fingers, but sighed when he felt a new pressure which he presumed was Dean's length pushing at his entrance.

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah."

"We're really going to..."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You ready."

"Yeah."

Castiel cried out as Dean pushed slowly into him, Dean gritting his teeth as he held onto his control by a thread.

"So fucking tight!" Dean exclaimed before slumping over Castiel, huffing out an exhausted breath when he had pushed in as far as he could go. Castiel was shuddering beneath him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his mouth hanging open a little as he gasped for air. Dean waited for a few moments to allow Castiel's body to adjust to his size. Castiel seemed to grow impatient as he began to tilt his hips back and forth, creating the slightest friction that had Dean's body shaking with helplessness. "Oh shit. This is quite... mmm... different." Castiel choked out an agreement.

"Move." Was all the young Omega could say as he let his head thump back against the door again. And who was Dean to disappoint?

"Oh shit... ah..." Castiel was incredible. His heat was intoxicating and his body just took whatever Dean could give, thrusting back hungrily as his speed picked up, his thrusts becoming more powerful, more sure. Dean couldn't help the curses that left him, couldn't hold back his mutterings and musings about the whole situation. Dean was so lost and he couldn't have given a shit...

"Dean!" Castiel hands grasped at Dean's shoulders when a particularly hard thrust had him shifting along the seat a little, Castiel now pulling himself up to try and get a better angle. Dean got the hint and wrapped his arms around him, sitting back and settling the searing hot Omega into his lap, staying connected the whole time. Oh yeah. Dean was good. Castiel was panting hard, his mouth slack and eyebrows knitted in concentration as he pushed himself up and off of Dean, only to drop back down hard. Dean choked out his praise as Castiel continued to ride him, Dean's fingers leaving bruises that faded quickly on Castiel's hips.

"Your so... ugh... ah... Beautiful... shiiiit." Dean was now meeting Castiel with the same ferocity, both boys now delirious with their encroaching release.

"Dean! Ah! I'm gonna..." Castiel would have been embarrassed at how quick he had reached his end, but he was in heat for the first time in like four years, and hadn't had sex in longer than that, so he wasn't too surprised.

"Me to!" Dean was rolling his head back and forth along the back of the seat's head rest, his eyes clamped shut.

"You gotta- "

"I know." Castiel groaned as he titled his head to the side, the moment they had both been desperate for since they had talked about it two weeks ago was now finally here. "That's right baby." Dean smirked confidently, though he felt nothing of the sort deep down. He only hoped he could be the mate Castiel deserved,

"Dean!" Castiel cried out as he shuddered, his cum spurting between their chests as Dean growled out his release, his teeth sharpening as he bit down hard into the flesh of where Castiel's neck joined his shoulder, high enough for everyone to see. A surge of blinding white flashed between both boy's eyes, Dean's knot growing and locking the two together.

Dean had never experienced anything like it, the passion, the love, the need. The heat!

Castiel whimpered as he slumped into Dean's arms, the Alpha holding the Omega tightly as they rode out their orgasm together.

"Fuck." Dean muttered as darkness took them both, Castiel curling into Dean as they both passed out, exhausted.

...

**Short but I rushed it last night and this morning for you guys.**

**We good? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all those who have been reviewing! It has been truly wonderful to hear what you are all thinking, even if you are mad at me for my cliffhangers and slow developments :) And thank for your sweet words, they truly give me the inspiration to write :)**

**Warnings: Smut, language and blood. **

**I also apologise for the rubbishness. I have tried so hard with this and its just not working. I have fallen out with it and have decided 'screw it'! **

**So here it is :)**

Chapter 13

Dean sputtered awake when he felt the vibration of his phone against his foot, the light tinkling tune making Castiel groan and burry his head into Dean's neck for protection from the offending noise.

"Fuck. We must have passed out..." Dean mumbled, smiling at the memory of their first rather rushed time together.

"Make it stop." The Omega whined, his voice sounding totally fucked out. Dean smiled triumphantly knowing that it was his doing. He then searched blindly for his leather jacket, his phone dancing in one of its pockets. Both boys hissed at the tugging sensation it was causing on Dean's knot, which hadn't quite come down yet. It was well on its way though, making Dean panic at how long they had been here.

In the back of his car. In the middle of the school parking lot.

"Shit. I bet that's Sam. Man are we in for a world of bitching..." Dean finally managed to drag his jacket up on to the seat next to him, fumbling with one hand in the pocket to pull out his phone. And missed the call. Great, now Sam was going to be even more pissed off. He quickly called his brother back, silently praying his knot would hurry up and go so he could go get his brother from school. He really didn't feel like explaining what had happened. "Hey, bitch." Dean said when Sam answered.

"Dean! For God's sake! Ever since you and Cas have been hanging out all you've done is forget about me. I'm standing in the freezing cold waiting for you to get your fat ass- "

"My ass isn't fat!"

"- down here to pick me up. I don't ask for much, and I'd bloody walk home if you didn't get all mother hen on me."

"I don't mother hen you."

"Yeah? Well I'm walking home then."

"No no no. I'll honestly just be two seconds in leaving here and I'll get you. Just hide out in the library like you said you would."

"The library is fucking shut! That's why I'm standing out here."

"Language Sammy."

"I think I'm bloody entitled to swear right now and its Sam!"

"Jesus what crawled up your ass and-"

"YOU!" Dean swallowed hard. He could feel himself now able to disengage from Cas, but decided to wait until he had hung up. Sam was clearly annoyed enough as it was.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Cas got in some trouble and we've been held behind." Dean felt Castiel tense in his arm, pulling back to look at him pleadingly. Dean gave him a smile and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to give details.

"Oh. Is he okay?" Sam's tone changed immediately and Dean couldn't help but smile. Even though Sam could be a total pain in the ass, he was still the caring and compassionate soul Dean had brought up.

"He is now." Dean hugged Castiel closer, feeling the younger boy smile against his neck.

"Oh yuck. Are you guys... you know..." Dean could hear the amusement in Sam's voice as he tried to make the subject easier, though he tried to keep up the disgusted brother routine.

"You bet your ass we are!" Dean could hear Sam making gagging noises as Castiel pinched his thigh lightly. "What can I say. At least its not in the motel room." He heard Sam scoff.

"So where did you..." Sam groaned loudly. "In the car? Really? Dean for God's sake! Back or front?" Dean couldn't help his smile as he kissed the top of Castiel's unruly hair. "Back." Sam seemed to huff decidedly. "Then I'm riding shotgun from now on. No way I'm I going back there again." Dean laughed as he stroked his hands up and down Castiel's bare back, holding his phone to his with his shoulder.

"Sure. sure. We'll see." Sam mumbled a string of profanities before hanging up. Dean sighing happily as he let the phone drop back to the floor, not taking his hands off his new mate.

Mate.

Dean pulled Castiel closer, if that was possible.

His mate.

Castiel muttered tiredly, snuggling into Dean's warmth.

They had a life bond now.

"Hey Cas?" Dean whispered, not wanting to startled the younger boy. "Come on. We need to go. We've abandoned Sammy again." Castiel huffed a laugh as he shook his head, his forehead rubbing against Dean's jaw. "I got some jeans and t-shirts in the back." Castiel finally pulled back, his eyes shining the bluest Dean has ever seen them. Dean gently cupped his mate's cheek, kissing him gently on the forehead and then the lips.

Dean felt a coldness spreading along his shoulder and down his chest, like something wet was suddenly cooling down. That was when he looked down to see blood staining him, his eyes widening in fear.

Castiel had be cut and stabbed, and Dean had just fucked him and passed out, just leaving the boy to fucking bleed to death.

"Cas! Shit!" Castiel's eyes flew open when he saw the blood on Dean, cursing as he tried to pull away from him.

"I'm so sorry!" Castiel tried to wipe at some of it, only smearing it worse. "Oh no..." Castiel seemed heart broken, a faint pain pulsing in the back of Dean's head.

Then Dean looked to Castiel's shoulder, and saw a steady stream trailing down the front of Castiel's chest.

"Cas. Its okay. Its okay. Its just your mark." Dean ran soft fingers along Castiel's stab wound, cursing when he felt a wetness. The skin was not quite touching for it to heal on its own, and would need to be cleaned and stitched soon before it got infected. "We need to sort this as soon as possible." Dean mumbled. Dean then traced his fingers around the bight mark, Castiel wincing at the sting a little.

Castiel blushed when he saw the complete adoration in Dean's brilliantly green eyes, a spark of warmth flooding him from somewhere that he had not recognised before.

"Did you feel that?" Castiel's voice was wrecked, his gravelly lowness reaching an all new record.

"Feel what?" Dean let his head fall back against the seat, sighing contentedly as he tried to catch some of the slowing blood. Castiel remained silent as he tried to locate the feeling again, somewhere in the back of his mind. He could feel something new about himself, and wondered absently if it was their bond. Castiel had read before that the stronger the bond the more you would notice it within yourself. Was that what this was. Castiel kissed Dean again, experimenting.

And there it was again, warmth that spread through his conscious thought, making something flutter happily.

"That." Castiel asked as Dean seemed to be frowning in thought.

"That was fucking weird." Dean's eyes then caught Castiel's. "You felt it too? Think its what being mated is like?" Castiel nodded happily, feeling so elated he was worried he might burst or float away.

"Pretty cool huh?" Castiel asked, shuffling a little in Dean's lap. Dean winced as he felt himself come loose, a little bit disgusted by it. He looked to see Castiel shared the same thought.

"We should maybe get cleaned up." Dean fumbled around himself, trying to find anything of their clothing. He then remembered that Castiel had only been in his boxers while Dean had been butt naked, having ripped his clothes when he changed into his wolf.

Damn. Those had been his good jeans too.

Dean finally found Castiel's discarded boxers, using them to wipe up the mess on both of their chests, and between their legs. Dean watched Castiel wince when he tried to sit on the seat next to him, guilt flooding him. Castiel seemed to frown and look towards Dean.

"Don't feel guilty. It has been a while is all." Dean blinked, rather surprised at Castiel's mind reading.

"How did you know I was feeling guilty?" Castiel shrugged sheepishly.

"I felt it?" Dean nodded absentmindedly, shuffling out of the car and heading round to the boot quickly, hoping no one would see him in his current state. He quickly yanked on a pair of old jeans, his nose tickling with the dust that came off of them. He then balled up two t-shirts and tossed a pair of jeans over the backseat and around Castiel's face. He heard his muffled yelp, a smile tugging at his lips.

Dean pulled one of the t-shirts on, smiling as he looked down to see it was his old ACDC one. He then tossed the other to Castiel, shrugging when he saw the boys disappointment at the sleeves.

"Look, its all I've got. Once we get back to the motel I can hunt for something else." Dean slipped into the front seat bare foot, tilting his head as an indication for Castiel to join him in the front. Castiel quickly wiped a smear of blood off of the leather back seat with his saturated boxers, turning his nose up at them in disappointment.

"Hang on, I'm just going to bin these." Castiel slipped on the borrowed jeans and t-shirt, Dean gulping as a hunger took him at the look of the boy in his clothes again. Maybe Castiel should just wear Dean's things from now on, his slightly too big jeans slipping down his hips, his baggy dark t-shirts bringing out the paleness of the boy's skin, the darkness of his hair.

Dean watched as Castiel trotted over to one of the school bins, chucking his boxers hard into it to try and force them to the bottom without having to touch anything inside. He watched as the boy carefully manoeuvred a cardboard pizza box to cover the garments, obviously a little embarrassed about dumping his underwear somewhere so public.

Castiel then raced back, slipping into the front seat.

"What?" Castiel could feel as well as see the amusement in Dean's eyes.

"You're adorable." Castiel snorted as he pushed Dean's shoulder lightly.

"Shut up." Dean nuzzled into the boy's neck, sniffing hard.

"Your still blushing." Dean licked a stripe from Castiel's collar bone to behind his ear.

"Dean..." Castiel warned, squirming as he tried to get comfortable in his seat, feeling a new wave of heat begin to bubble. "You're playing with fire." Dean groaned as he forced himself to pull away.

"You smell so good." He mumbled, turning the key to start the car. "How long is it between flare ups?" Dean asked, having paid attention somewhat in sex education.

"Um... it used to be about half an hour." Castiel coughed, obviously a little shy about talking about his heats. They were quite embarrassing for the Omega since he probably had no one to really confide in about this stuff.

"So you should be going into one again like five minutes ago?" Dean asked, driving out onto the main road.

"I don't know if the intensity of the mating has maybe sated it a little. Though it sometimes took longer with my first couple as my body got into the swing of it. I can feel it though, so we should probably hurry. We still dropping Sam off with Michael like we planned?" Dean had approached Michael earlier in the week to ask for permission to mate Castiel. Michael had been over the moon about it all and had offered to look after Sam for the week to let the two of them have some alone time together to ride out Castiel's heat. Sam had been quite excited about the prospect of having his room in a real house, and hadn't questioned anyone about the arrangement. He must have just presumed that Dean was sick of him cock blocking.

"Yeah. He's all packed and super excited." Dean smiled fondly as he checked his mirrors, before overtaking a rather slow moving van in front. "The prospect of having 'real food' had him almost wetting himself when I told him." Castiel laughed as he easily imagined the younger Beta doing such a thing. "He's the only kid I know that gets a boner from salad and maths homework..."

"Poor boy just wants to do well in life is all." Dean looked to Castiel incredulously.

"By eating leaves?" Castiel shook his head as he looked fondly to his mate.

"Yes. By eating leaves." Dean was pulling into the car park of Sam's school, and Castiel could feel Dean's apprehension when he saw Sam standing with his arms folded, scowl in place as he eye balled the car.

Sam opened Castiel's door, his smile apologetic.

"Dean I said I'm riding shotgun. I'm not sitting in your sex juices." Sam shivered in disgust at his own words. Castiel blushed heavily as he undone his seat belt, ready to switch places.

"Don't you dare." Dean growled. "And don't you be so rude." Dean pointed to Sam who seemed to shrink back a little, noting then that both Castiel and his brother were wearing different clothes than they had been that morning. Sam stared at Castiel's arms for a moment too long, his stomach sinking as he saw the damage the boy had done to himself. Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably, folding his arms to cover the worst of it the best he could. He looked up to see Dean glaring at him with his 'don't say a word' look, so Sam just swallowed before looking back at Castiel and smiling reassuringly.

And then he saw the blood on Castiel's neck, the boys hands red with a crimson stain.

"You mated?" Sam sounded more like he was in wonder than disgust, which made something relax inside of Dean that he hadn't realised was so tense.

"Uh..." Dean wasn't really sure what to say. Yes? It was a simple as that, but the implications, what this would mean for everyone including himself... It was quite a heavy and loaded answer.

"Wow. I uh..." Sam rubbed the back of his head as he smiled shyly. "Congratulations I guess." Sam then closed the passenger door, Castiel letting out a small breath that he had been holding.

That didn't go too badly.

"So how was your day?" Dean asked as Sam settled in the back, watching his brother in the rear view mirror as he put his seat belt on.

"Fine yeah. Didn't mate with anyone." Sam looked pointedly back at Dean and seemed happy to see his older brother blush in reply. "What are you going to tell dad?" Castiel turned to see Dean pale, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Its just..." Sam ran a hand through his hair, Dean momentarily wondering when the boy was going to cut it. "He phoned me at lunch today. Said he's coming back in three weeks." Dean swallowed hard and glanced fleetingly at Castiel.

"Shit." Dean murmured, running a frustrated hand over his forehead.

"You know what that means." Sam added unhelpfully.

"Yeah yeah, I get it Sam." Dean sighed heavily. "Just forget about it for now okay?" Sam nodded though didn't seem to be following Dean's instructions as he frowned at the scenery passing by outside. Castiel decided to stay quiet until Sam was out of the car, Dean obviously not wanting to talk about what was going on with him there.

Or maybe he didn't want to talk about it with Castiel there.

Would Dean's dad disapprove of their bonding? Castiel thought back to previous conversations where Dean had spoken little of his father. From what Castiel had gathered, being gay was not an option in John Winchester's world. Apparently he had made that very clear to the boys growing up.

So no. John Winchester would not be happy with Castiel being Dean's mate.

Dean had also mentioned that he was a mean drunk, and had hinted at having been physically abused in the past. Sam had seemed to have so far survived unscathed, but Dean said he would never leave the two alone to ensure that it stayed that way.

"Hey, your thinking too hard." Dean reached over and let his thumb rub down Castiel's face, his forefinger resting on his stubbled chin as he lifted his head to look him in the eye. "Everything okay in that noodle of yours?" Castiel smiled weakly and nodded. "Alright then." Dean then stopped the car's engine, pulling out his keys before smiling widely.

That was when he felt Castiel's heat come over him, his nose flaring with the intruding pheromones. His heart skipped a beat as his cock came to life, jumping to attention. "Okay Sam, time to go." Dean tilted his head towards Castiel's house without disconnecting his eye contact with his mate, obviously having no intention of taking him to the door.

"Gee thanks, dick." Sam grumbled as he retrieved his bag, unclipped his seat belt and went to get out of the car. He stopped for a second as he seemed to pick up on a sweet scent, possibly the sweetest thing he had ever smelled. He then turned back to Castiel to see the boy blushing furiously.

"Sam." Dean warned, his wolf's growl accompanying his voice like a terrifying warning. "You need to go." Sam nodded but made no attempt to leave, Castiel's pheromones rather more intoxicating than he had realised.

No wonder Dean had fallen for the boy. Obviously Dean loved other things about him, but that smell! Castiel was gorgeous in so many ways...

"Sam!" Sam blinked back the haze, realising how close he had come to Castiel. He was practically in the front seat next to him, eyes closed as he inhaled deeply.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, trying to make his body move.

"For the love of..." Dean exited the car and yanked open the back door, grabbing Sam by his collar and dragging him out of the car.

"Dean. My God he smells..."

"Don't say it Sammy..."

"Amazing!"

"God damn it! I said don't say it." Dean spun Sam away from the car as he began to walk back to it, cursing as he shoved him forcefully towards the house. Dean knocked on the door, looking back to the car to see Castiel curled up in a ball, obviously in pain.

"Dean is Castiel okay?" Sam's small voice cut through Dean's own panic. The door however opened before Dean had time to explain, which he was grateful for since he didn't really want to.

"Sam! How nice to meet you again. Come on in, dinner's on. You're later than I thought you'd be." Michael looked past the brothers to the car, his brow furrowing. "I want a phone call from him to tell me everything's alright, everyday, you hear?" Michael raised his eyebrows at Dean expectantly. "I phoned the school as planned, so you don't have to go in for the rest of this week or next. Make it count Winchester. And if you hurt him..."

"Yeah yeah you'll end me, I got ya. And thanks for all of this" Michael smiled as Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder before running back to his car. The moment he opened his door he was hit with a wall of need, Castiel's choked whimpers making him feel dizzy and his legs wobble. Dean took a deep breath before he got into the car, not even bothering to buckle in before he drove off, giving Michael and his brother a feeble wave as he tried to concentrate on driving.

"Dean..." Castiel groaned, his hands splaying on his thighs as he rubbed at them sensually.

"Cas..." Dean choked out. "You gotta..." Dean tried to not look at his mate who was now sliding down in the seat and spreading his legs wantonly. "You gotta stop that before I crash." Castiel groaned, his hands slipping up his t-shirt to rub his sensitive and very heated skin. Dean could feel Castiel's arousal through their bond, the whole thing more overwhelming than their first heat encounter.

"Dean I can't..." Castiel moaned dirtily when he rubbed one of his nipples. "Fuck..." Dean could feel his mind cloud, looking over to see that Castiel was no longer in control of himself. He watched periodically as Castiel slipped his hand under the too loose jeans, his stuttered sighs and groans as he squirmed under his own ministrations made Dean let out a litany of curses.

"Cas..." Dean inwardly cursed as he approached a red light, feeling his inner wolf burst at his seems. And then a rogue finger stroked him through his jeans, making him buck up in search for more friction. "Jesus Christ... Cas you can't..." Castiel's hand fumbled expertly with his fly and button, opening his jeans and dipping his hand inside. "Shit... Cas..." Castiel stroked Dean a few times before he dipped his head down, licking at his length hard. "Oh crap..." Dean tried to focus on the road, trying his damndest to keep his eyes off of the boy who was now sucking him deep into his throat, the muscles constricting tightly around the tip of him maddeningly. There was nowhere to stop the car since it was rush hour, cars lining the streets in their queues and parking spaces filled by those not already out of work.

Castiel moaned as he continued to suck and lick at Dean, the vibration making the Alpha curse and groan as he pressed his head back into his head rest. He could see people in their cars as they waited beside him for more lights to change, and begged all of the Gods he could think of that no one would work out what was happening.

"Cas someone will see!" Dean tried to push Castiel off him, but it was a half hearted attempt.

And then Castiel started to pant like he was being fucked. This was insane. Dean had no idea what he had done to deserve such a perfect mate.

And then the bloody Omega was pushing his fingers into himself, his moans and pants increasing as he doubled his efforts with his mouth.

"Fu... uh... uh... uh... uhk!" Dean rubbed his face hard, he could see the motel up ahead, his hips lifting from the seat as he started to thrust into Castiel's mouth. "Jesus Cas your going to be the death of me." The Omega didn't seem to respond as he continued his tirade of Dean's senses. Dean parked in his usual space in front of his room and yanked the key out, twisting around so that Castiel could get a better angle. "Sweet Jesus..." Castiel shuffled a little to get comfortable again, now up to three fingers thrusting into himself. "Here." Dean flicked away Castiel's hand and replaced his fingers with his own, the Omega gasping out at the intrusion. "That's it baby." Dean encouraged, biting his bottom lip when Castiel nipped him playfully in retaliation to being called the same name as his car again. Dean curled his fingers now and then, making Castiel convulse and groan out as if in pain. But Dean knew that it was just because his heat was so intense.

"Dean!" Castiel managed to choke around Dean's length.

"That's it." Dean felt his stomach tense as a familiar pressure began to build wildly. "Oh God. So good." Castiel moaned in approval. Dean let his free hand bury into Castiel's dark hair, pulling gently. Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as his pace stuttered, Dean apparently having found a kink. "You like that Cas?" Castiel deep throated Dean expertly as his reply, Dean feeling the last of his self restraint leave him.

Castiel swallowed all that Dean had to give, sucking him through his orgasm like he always did.

"Good God Cas..." Dean mumbled as he tried to lift himself from his seat, laughing at the steamed up windows.

"Dean." The Omega groaned while Dean continued to twist and curl his fingers.

"Come on." Dean dragged Castiel out of the car with him, locking it quickly before taking the Omega's hand and dragging him to the door of his and Sam's room.

Dean fumbled with the lock for what felt like years, cursing as his fingers seemed to fail at every attempt.

"Dean... ugh." Castiel was shifting from foot to foot, his pheromones blasting out of him like a beacon of need. Dean looked back to see another Alpha a few doors down peek out to look at them both, licking his lips subconsciously.

"Fucking door..." Dean cursed some more before he heard the click of the lock, throwing the door open and dragging Castiel in behind him. "Thought we'd..." Dean kissed Castiel as he pushed him back into the closed door. "Never make it..." Dean began to leave a messy trail down Castiel's front, yanking his t-shirt off when the offending fabric wouldn't let him go any further. Castiel just writhed and groaned against the door, his fingers clutching at whatever he could grab at on Dean.

"Ungh..." Dean latched onto Castiel's left nipple, nipping and sucking with such skill that Castiel was beginning to feel quite dizzy. Castiel had no idea he could feel so sensitive there, but Dean had shown him a whole new side to sex that he had only read of in books. The passion and love were just so immense that he was sure he was going to pass out again. "Dean!" Dean cupped Castiel through his jeans, biting lightly into Castiel's collar bone.

"Too many clothes." Dean ground out, kissing Castiel hard again as he fumbled with the Omega's suddenly impossible to unbutton trousers. "Cas..." He whined, earning a breathy laugh from Castiel who batted his hands away.

"Take too long." Castiel complained. "Talk to much." Castiel smashed their lips together, licking into Dean's mouth like his life depended on it. Dean moaned appreciatively as he let the boy pull off his jeans and boxers in swift motion, never separating them, Dean following in his footsteps immediately after. Both boys stared at each other when they finally parted for air. Dean would have loved to have spent the time to follow every contour and line with his tongue, to slowly break Castiel down to build him back up. But as it was, Castiel was beginning to sway on the spot, his heat making him delirious.

And if Dean was honest, Castiel's pheromones were driving him insane enough that going slow was quite impossible.

Castiel stumbled a little before leaning against the door, his breath coming out in short bursts.

"Cas?"

"M'fine." Castiel's muffled reply didn't do much to convince Dean that Castiel was fine. Dean took him by the hand and lead him to the bed, catching him before he fell when his legs gave out. Dean placed Castiel gently across his bed, cursing when the boy's skin almost burnt him.

"Jesus Cas. This is bad." Dean climbed on top of his mate, cursing when the boy began to let his head rock back and forth, his eyebrows knitted in pain. "I've got you." Dean mumbled as he melded their lips together again, his fingers fumbling messily at Castiel's entrance. Dean then shifted himself, lifting one of Castiel's legs up so that he could get a better angle, the younger boy gasping back to life when one of Dean's fingers pushed past the first ring of muscle. Castiel was much more respondent after that, his muscles contracting as he almost curled in on himself, his breathy moans making Dean's dick twitch in interest. "That's it baby. You like that?" Dean smirked proudly as Castiel opened up so easily to him, obviously still a little loose from earlier. Dean added a second and third finger quickly.

"Yes..." Castiel cursed under his breath. "And..." He gulped back another moan, his eyes remaining closed as he seemed to concentrate on something. "I'm not... ungh... uh... shit... your car... God..." Dean smirked as he continued to thrust his fingers deep into his Omega, happy to see he could bring Castiel so close so quickly. "I'm good... ungh, Dean... Just... ah... ah... Hurry!" Castiel's back arched off the bed and Dean would have been lying if he said it wasn't the hottest things he had seen Castiel do yet.

Except cum of course. That was pretty hot.

"I got you ba- Cas." Dean bit his lip trying to stifle his laughter, knowing Castiel would only get pissed off. He was in no mood to be messed with. Only fucked, and good God was Dean willing to help out.

"Dean!" Dean curled his fingers within Castiel, hitting the spot that made Castiel convulse like he was possessed. "God..." He groaned, his eyes watering.

Castiel could feel his mind leaving him, need and heat the only two things he could understand. Dean's fingers were doing wonders to his body, but it wasn't enough. They didn't make him feel full and satisfied. Castiel cursed again as Dean twisted his hand, his fingers spinning and creating a new direction for this frictioned torture.

"Dean!" Castiel couldn't take anymore as he felt tears roll down the side of his face and into his hair. It was too much, his senses already heightened from being in heat, and also four years worth of suppressed heat on top of that. Castiel had hoped that after their first time, he would revert back to normal, having released it all, but it only seemed to get worse!

Castiel whined when Dean removed his fingers, the emptiness he was feeling so overwhelming that his tears only seemed to increase.

"Cas? Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Dean was now hovering over him, not touching him, just staring at him and worriedly waiting for Castiel to explain his tears. This was by far the most horrible of tortures...

"Fuck..." Castiel took a deep breath to try and slow his racing heart. "Me..." Dean rolled his eyes only slightly annoyed at being scared for no reason for a moment there.

"Yeah yeah. I'm getting to it." Dean breathed a laugh, running his hands through Castiel's hair lovingly. "Your so beautiful you know that?" Castiel shook his head, indicating he did not know that. "Well you are." Dean used the slick that was on his fingers to lube up the tip of his cock, lining up and pushing ever so carefully into Castiel's scorching heat. "So Beautiful." Dean sighed out, closing his eyes a revelling in being fully sheathed inside his mate. "I'll never get sick of this." Dean mumbled into Castiel neck as he began to leave wet kisses wherever he could reach.

Castiel sunk into the mattress when he felt Dean begin to move, his body tilting back and forth to get the best angle at all times. Dean tried to be careful, but Castiel was insistent as he pushed back to meet Dean's thrusts. It didn't take either of them long to reach their end, Castiel practically screaming Dean's name before he passed out. Dean's muffled shout as he buried his face into Castiel's still bleeding neck seemed to echo in the room, exhausting Dean.

"Cas?" Dean could feel his body ache a little as he regained his strength. "Cas?" Dean shook Castiel gently, a little worried that the boy had passed out again. "Shit..." Dean felt his knot tug as he tried to move. "Great." Dean grumbled, hooking his arms under the Omega and rolling them both over so that Castiel was now resting on top of him, deciding this was probably more comfortable. He then ran his fingers through Castiel's damp with sweat hair, and kissed his temple tenderly. "I hope you're alright Cas..."

...

**Hope we are still into this! There is plenty more drama on its way of course, but I also am not sure what to do with Sam, so feel free to let me know what you think. I was either going to make Gabriel and Sam get together, but obviously it would be later since Sam is so young. Adopt kids etc in future, or are we thinking Jess? Even a bit of both? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and hope this wasn't too bad. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys~!**

**Thanks for all your beautiful words of encouragement, and the guest who left the pun? loved it! haha!**

**Thank you to all those who left their suggestions for what to do with Sam. Looks like I'll be doing a little bit of everything with him so I look forward to trying it out. I'll maybe do chapters for Sam on his own, rather than keep it to both Cas and Dean's perspectives. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little bit of everything in it :)**

**Warnings: Smut, Language, violence, talk of MPreg and some offensive words against homosexuality.**

Chapter 14

Dean let his fingers stroke through Castiel's hair as he watched for any signs of the boy waking up. They had lay together for an hour now, Dean having disengaged at some point earlier. He kissed the boys parted lips gently, earning a twitch of life from them.

"Cas? Baby?" Dean reached down to kiss his mate again.

"Not a car..." Castiel mumbled sleepily. "So tired..." Dean snorted affectionately as he nuzzled Castiel's cheek.

"I know. look, I'm going to order us some food. You gotta keep your strength up. And here, drink this." Dean rummaged around under his bed and pulled out an unopened bottle of water. He looked to see Castiel squirming his face further into his pillow, clearly not interested in looking after himself at all. "Oh come on now. Don't be such a baby." He heard Castiel grumble something but couldn't make out what he said. He just laughed it off as he manhandled Castiel into his arms, opening the bottle and holding it to the boy's lips. "Come on. Half the bottle at least. I don't think your supposed to pass out during sex as much as you've done. Though I am a God so..." Castiel blushed as he took the water from Dean, mumbling about not being a baby. Dean ignored him as he rocked both of them, letting his head fall against his mates shoulder. "I cleaned up and stitched your stab wound and the bite mark seems to still be bleeding, so that's why you've got a bandage. I hope you don't bleed out at this rate. I hear sometimes it can take hours or even days depending on how compatible the couple are. So this is a good sign I guess." Castiel nodded in understanding, smiling lightly at the thought of him and Dean being so well suited. It made Castiel question how long you would bleed if you mated with your soul mate?

Dean sighed contentedly as he tried to remember the last time he had felt so happy. It must have been before his mum had been killed that was for sure. He watched as Castiel analysed his bottle , making sure that he didn't have to drink anymore than he was ordered to, like a petulant child. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Castiel asked, a little defensively.

"Don't hydrate yourself or anything." Dean exclaimed sarcastically before cuddling Castiel closer.

"Oh shut up. It requires energy to swallow and I don't have any to spare." Castiel shoved Dean lightly, making the older boy laugh and nuzzle back into him again.

"Then quite shoving me." Dean could feel the boy's skin heating up, and looked up to see Castiel's eyes clouding over with lust. "Round three?" Castiel shivered violently as Dean's breath ghosted over him, his body quivering with need. Castiel silently cursed himself for being so helpless. His other heats had been a lot easier than this, in the sense that he still had a little bit of his mind through the haze of lust, but this? This was insane. In a few moments he knew his mind would be completely lost, and he would wake up with only faint memories of what had happened. It would probably all come back to him once his heat was over, it usually did, but still... It was frustrating.

Castiel lay across Dean's lap, his back resting against one arm while Dean's other manoeuvred Castiel's legs so that he could get to him. He fingered him quickly, not really needing much preparation since it had only been an hour since the last time. Castiel writhed against Dean's body, his head thrown back as he gasped out his pleasures. Dean then lifted Castiel so the he could hold himself up on all fours on the bed, Dean sliding in to the hilt when he deemed the boy ready. Both Dean and Castiel shivered shuddered at the intrusion, Castiel begging him to move as he circled his hips, Dean's breath catching in his throat.

"Dean." Castiel moaned when Dean finally got his bearings and thrust deep and hard into his mate. Castiel bounced back on the boy, keeping up with his pace as Dean seemed to lose his very careful control. The sound of slapping skin and wanton cries filled the room as both boys reached their release, Dean almost breaking in half when his back arched as he came.

"Fucking hell..." Dean mumbled as he tried to regain his breath, looking down to see Castiel sprawled out on the covers below him, out cold again. Dean sighed as he realised he hadn't pulled out this time like he had planned, his knot connecting the two of them for God knows how long. He supposed it would probably only be ten minutes this time round since he had gone four times already, but it was still inconvenient as he only had a small window of time to get anything done. He would have to clean Castiel off again, phone for take out, hope that it comes at a time Dean can sort it out without having to rip out the delivery boys throat for looking at his in heat mate...

Life was so difficult sometimes...

...

"Here, thanks and keep the change." Castiel could feel his body ache all over as he tried to fight sleep. He stared at his hand, which was lying on the pillow beside him, as he tried to make his fingers move, one by one. He smiled lightly when his pinkie finger twitched, a good sign that Castiel was not brain dead. Yet. "Hey, Cas?" Castiel tried to turn his head but found his body rebelling as a deep tiredness made itself known. "I know you're awake." Dean seemed only slightly annoyed that Castiel was being so difficult, but Castiel had no idea why it was so hard to move.

Maybe Dean was right, and all the passing out wasn't a good sign.

"De..." Castiel was surprised he even managed that much.

"Cas?" Dean suddenly sounded worried. And a bout time too. "Hey, are you okay?" Dean was now sitting on the bed next to Castiel, his hand trailing lightly up his arm before cupping his cheek affectionately. "Cas." Dean's voice was commanding, which had Castiel's Omega writhing inside him with pleasure.

"Dean." Castiel tried to clear his throat, but it was so dry that it just hurt.

"Jesus, you're totally fucked out." Castiel heard Dean rummage around before feeling the pressure of the water bottle being brought to his lips. "You need to drink the rest of this Cas." Castiel tried to pull away, but Dean's strong hand caught him by the chin, forcing him to tilt his head as Dean's poured some water into his mouth. "Don't think I won't force you Cas. I gotta look after you, so just help me out. Don't think I'm beyond going all Alpha on you." Castiel shuddered at the thought as something inside of him sparked at the idea. Castiel's dirty mind delved into some fantasies as Dean practically force fed him the water, Castiel only choking once in the process. "There you go princess. All done." Dean ruffled Castiel's hair, his fingers lingering a little as he sighed worriedly. "Is there anything I can do?" Castiel shook his head feeling a head ache form. He groaned unhappily as it began to flare, hunger pains forcing him to try and push himself up from the bed.

Dean watched as his mate struggled to sit up, helping him where he could. Castiel smiled weakly as he covered his eyes, the dim light of the room somehow to much for he younger wolf.

"Hungry." Castiel managed to force out when Dean began to crowd him again, obviously worried still.

"Right. 'Course." Dean jumped up from the bed and brought over the pizza he had ordered. "Here." Castiel stretched his hand out to take the slice Dean had retrieved for him, smiling as he saw it laden with meat and vegetables.

"Thought you..." Castiel took a deep breath. "Didn't eat veg." Dean snorted as he eyed up his own slice.

"I don't." Castiel smiled wider knowing Dean had done this for him. "You need your energy so what better than meat, peppers and mushrooms and... sweet corn..." Dean shuddered as he closed his eyes tight, taking a bite of the interesting concoction. Dean made a strange noise as he stated: "Well, I'll live I guess." Castiel laughed around his own bite, his body relaxing and he sighed happily. Water and food seemed to be helping a lot more than Castiel had thought it would.

"S'nice." Castiel slurred, his eyes growing heavy.

"Just make sure you eat all four of yours. Bloody expensive to get everything on it." Castiel could hear the silent 'I'm worried about you', Dean obviously covering it with his usual humour. If that's what you would call it.

"Thanks." Dean nodded, glad to see he didn't need to explain himself. That was one of the things he truly loved about Castiel. He just seemed to know.

Castiel struggled but managed two and half slices before his next wave hit, Dean happily helping him through it.

But then Castiel passed out again, his body going limp in Dean's arms the second they had come together.

Dean lay his mate down gently, rubbing his face in frustration. He didn't know anything about this stuff, and what use was an Alpha who couldn't take care of his mate? Dean got up from the bed and hunted around the room, looking for the laptop. He cursed loudly when it was no where to be found, Sam obviously deciding that since the damn thing was his, he was going to take it to Michael's.

Michael.

Dean fumbled with his phone, dialling Sam's number by heart and waiting for the boy to answer.

"S'up jerk?" Sam sounded happy, which made Dean smile lightly before he remembered the reason he was calling.

"Hey, can you put Michael on?" Sam stalled for a second.

"No 'hello my darling brother, how is your night going?'. No 'Is Michael treating you okay, and have you eaten?'. 'Cause Dean Michael is an awesome cook and this is great. I think Castiel should move in with you and I'll just stay here, you know since you marked him as yours and stuff. Maybe you'll even mate with him fully and- "

"Sam! Look I'm sorry, I do want to hear all this and that sounds like a superb plan, but I really need to talk to Michael." Sam trailed off his speech about how he was too young to be cooped up in a motel room.

"Is Castiel okay?" Dean sighed heavily as he looked over to see his mate lying on top of his bed, still out cold.

"I uh..." Dean heard a commotion on the other side of the phone, as well as Sam's apology muffled before Michael's voice was cutting through Dean's thoughts.

"Winchester, I sweat to God you've only had him for a couple of hours!" Michael was as understanding as usual Dean was happy to see...

"I didn't do anything! At least, I don't think I have. Is he supposed to pass out so much?" Dean decided just to throw it out there, no need to pussy foot around since Michael was not a force to be reckoning with when it came to Castiel.

"He's passing out?" Michael's worried tone didn't do much to help Dean feel better.

"Yeah every time we... y'know... he just..." Dean sighed as he sat down next to the dark haired boy, letting his fingers dance on his feverish skin.

"He..." Michael seemed to stop and think for a moment. "He never speaks about his heats. He was mortified by them, and none of us could really understand since we were all Alpha's. Except of course Balthazar, who was a Beta, but he wasn't around long." Michael sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The doctor did say that if he took his suppressants all the time, without allowing one or two heats a year, there would be serious side affects. Maybe this is one of them." Dean nodded though he wasn't really sure he wanted to take that chance. "Listen, I'm going to go do some research. Sam says he has the laptop you both use so I assume you have no internet." Dean grunted his agreement. "I'll call back if I find anything, just keep him fed and hydrated as I hope you have already been doing and I'll call you later." Dean rolled his eyes at Michael's lack of faith in his ability to look after Castiel.

"I'm looking after him fine." Dean grumbled, surprised when Michael laughed down the phone.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Sam here has been telling me a great deal. I see my brother is in very capable hands." Dean blushed as he scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat from his embarrassment.

"Dean?" Castiel groaned as Dean rubbed his cheek loving with his thump.

"I gotta go." Dean felt his blood boil when Castiel's scent changed abruptly, tugging at his need to love and protect his mate.

"Alright, I'll talk to you- " Dean hung up and tossed his phone onto Sam's bed, clutching at Castiel as the boy dived into his arms, their lips coming together hungrily. Dean licked and

nibbled at Castiel's full lips, earning some pleased moans from the younger boy as Dean lay him down on the mattress, slotting into him without any preparation. Castiel groaned deep as his head rolled side to side, the sensations all too much and far too quick.

"Cas..." Dean thrust hard and fast, the boy beneath him taking everything he had to offer eagerly. They both slid together frantically, the friction maddening.

It didn't take long before Dean was lying over his mate panting again, Castiel out cold as was expected. Dean sighed long and hard, cursing for forgetting to pull out just at the end again. There was nothing in this world that would make him pull out when he came it would seem.

Stupid knot.

...

"Dean!" Castiel woke with a start and felt his heart stop when he couldn't see his mate in the room. Had Dean left him? Castiel had been a bit of a pest all last night... Maybe Dean was in the car trying to sleep since Castiel had woken him quite a lot over the last few hours. He had researched that waves of heat when having sex should happen every four hours, not every ten minutes which it was now.

Soon Castiel was going to be needing sex for hours straight.

Castiel shivered at the idea, his body spazming painfully as he tried to get up from the bed.

"Cas? Everything alright?" Dean had stuck his head around the bathroom door, his eyes heavy from the lack of sleep.

"I thought you'd left." Castiel whispered, his fingers touching his bottom lip as he looked down at the bed embarrassed.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how fucking adorable you are?" Castiel rolled his eyes as he made his way around the bed, biting the tip of his thumb nervously. "I just gotta pee. Give me five." Castiel nodded as he played with the wallpaper which was peeling just next to the bathroom. Dean disappeared again, Castiel not missing his tired sigh.

Castiel rubbed his eyes hard, his body feeling so knackered that he wasn't sure he was going to survive, potentially, four more days. It could be more at the rate this heat was going. Castiel felt a wave of need take over, but he tried to stifle it, giving Dean his space. Surely the Alpha was sick of him by now.

Castiel felt tears prick at his eyes when he heard Dean curse, obviously picking up on Castiel's arousal through his bond. He hated feeling so helpless. Dean was never done looking after him. Everything about Castiel was so unconventional and difficult that he couldn't help his frustration from boiling over. He sunk to the floor and curled in on himself, holding his knees to his chest tightly, now realising his mistake in letting Dean mate with him. He was nothing but trouble, and he had allowed the stupidly infatuated boy to mate with him.

And now Dean was stuck with his sorry ass.

Couldn't even pee without having to run to Castiel's rescue.

"Cas?" Castiel hadn't heard Dean exit the bathroom, and couldn't help his whimper when Dean wrapped him up so safely and lovingly in his arms.

What had he done?!

"Cas! Hey..." Dean tried to turn Castiel's face to see him, but the boy just whimpered again, burying his face in Dean's neck. "What's wrong? Is it still hurting?" Castiel didn't respond, having no idea how to explain what was happening.

Did he really know what was happening himself?

"Cas..." Dean rubbed his hair gently, trying to create order in the chaos. "Baby?" Castiel could hear Dean's smirk as the boy tried to lighten the mood, obviously uncomfortable with Castiel's breakdown.

Why couldn't Castiel just stay normal for one fucking day? Why did this keep happening. His calm place techniques that he'd learned over the years to deal with his breakdowns weren't working as of late, his meditation was useless in helping him sort his thoughts... He had been slowly spiralling into quite a mess over the past couple of weeks, so much responsibility and expectation placed on his weak shoulders too soon.

"Okay something's seriously up if you're letting me name you after my car." Dean lifted Castiel into his arms, clearing his throat authortively. When that didn't seem to get Castiel out of his downer, he plopped him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and spreading his legs gently. "Come on Cas... Talk to me." Dean leant down and started to leave a trail of kisses up Castiel's torso, the Omega biting his lip to hold back his needy moans. "Cas?" Dean sounded so lost when he reached Castiel's neck, the younger boys sniff making him pull back as is he had been scolded. "Cas!" Dean lifted the boy into his arms again, hugging him tightly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Why did you mate with me...?" Castiel mumbled against Dean's neck, his tears falling heavily as he voiced his concern. "Why me? You could have anyone in the world, pretty much, and you chose me. The broken little Omega who can't- " Castiel's words were muffled when Dean kissed him hard, the Alpha's tongue insistent as he lay the Omega down again, forcing him to comply with his silent worship. Dean's hands were touching everywhere, slowly, lightly, then hard and fast. Castiel groaned when Dean pressed his hips down, the glorious fiction making Castiel feel dizzy.

"Don't ever question my choice like that." Dean kissed Castiel again, putting all of his feelings into it the best he could. "Don't ever think I don't want this with everything I am." Dean continued to rub their erections together, Castiel throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Don't ever think I don't want you." Dean lifted the Omega's hips and slid home, the younger wolf choking back a moan as he bit his lower lip hard. "I will never get sick of this." Castiel arched his back when Dean brushed past that spot inside him that made his very core resonate. "Never get sick of you." Dean sealed his promise with a kiss, the intensity of Dean's meaning making Castiel scream his release, his muscles clamping down and milking Dean for everything he was worth.

"Dean..." Dean's eyes widened as he realised Castiel was still conscious, smiling widely as he kissed his mate again, his knot buried deep within the panting boy below him. "I... ungh..." Castiel started to move as he rocked his hips, wincing in pain as Dean's knot tugged on him painfully.

"Cas!" Dean stilled the boys hips desperately. "Stop, Jesus, you'll break my dick off if you keep that up." Cas gasped as he arched off of the bed again, Dean smelling the air as he noticed his pheromones intensify. "Cas are you still..." Castiel reached down and started to stroke himself, Dean's eyes widening as he shrugged, impressed. He then slapped Castiel's hands away, using his own as he stroked his mate to completion.

"Dean! Ah!" Castiel began to writhe again, his body almost scorching Dean's.

"Shit. Cas, what do you need?!" Dean tried to get Castiel to focus on his face, but Castiel's eyes just kept rolling into the back of his head. "Fuck..." Dean pulled his hands back from Castiel skin as the heat became to much.

Dean could feel his knot releasing, but it wasn't happening quick enough as Castiel began to mutter nonsense. Dean rubbed his face in frustration before an idea hit him. He slipped his arms around Castiel back and lifted him into Dean's lap, careful not to tug on himself too much. He then shuffled to the end of the bed and lifted the smaller wolf, though he wasn't smaller by much, and carried him into the bathroom. Dean managed to step into the bath tub that was a little dirtier than he would have liked, house keeping obviously feeling that hygiene was not really a luxury Dean could afford. He carefully pressed Castiel's back against the wall, his hand closest to the shower fumbling with the taps as he got the cold water running.

Castiel gasped and fought against Dean's hold, yelping as the coldness splashed down his body. Dean finally disengaged and held the boy close to him, the young Omega shivering and begging him to let him out of the cold.

"We have to get your fever down Cas." Dean looked to the ceiling as Castiel began sobbing against his chest, his pushes weak as his body lacked the energy to fight the Alpha. "I'm sorry. I know its shit, but I don't know what else to do." Dean hoped he was doing the right thing as Castiel slumped in his arms again., passing out once more.

He was going to need to phone Michael again.

...

"Yeah, passed out again." Dean was pacing up and down the room at the bottom of the beds. "I'm sorry its so early man..." Castiel could hear the faint mutterings of someone on the other side of a phone. "I know I know. I saw your missed calls. I just..." Dean seemed to be frustrated, running his hands through his hair. "He said he could die if I didn't look after him right." Dean kicked at a random shoe on the floor. "So the fainting can be normal, and the fevers?" Dean was nodding his head as he listened to his informant. "Right so fevers are normal too." Dean laughed lightly sighing with relief. "Thank God the shower was the right thing to do. Honestly, when he passed out again I was beginning to think I was going to lose him." Dean was no longer pacing as he looked over to see Castiel watching him. "Yeah. Thanks man, but I gotta go." Dean smiled lightly at Castiel, his eyes sparkling with something Castiel couldn't recognise. Dean said good bye and hung up, tossing his phone carelessly away and climbing up onto the bed and over Castiel. He stared at young Omega thoughtfully, running one hand up and down Castiel's torso, his fingers making a nice friction that had Castiel closing his eyes, totally relaxed. "Hey."

"Hey." Castiel frowned at the sound of his almost gone voice. Just another thing on the list of weird shit that Castiel experiences. "Time is it?"

"Just after six." Dean leant down and kissed Castiel lightly. "How do you feel?" the younger boy shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Dean's back, pulling him down so that he fell, sprawled out on top of Castiel. Dean made a faint 'oof' noise before the Omega snuggled into Dean's warmth.

"Better." He mumbled into the skin of Dean's neck. The Alpha laughed as he wrapped his arms around his mate as much as he could in their new position.

The two lay together for a few moments longer before Castiel's skin began to burn, his body squirming with need. Dean had his work cut out for him when Castiel didn't seem to be slowing down, needing Dean to push him through five releases in a row before carrying him throw for another cold shower to stifle the fever.

To say Castiel was a wreck was quite the under statement.

The next couple of days went along pretty much the same line, Castie'sl flare ups lasting longer and longer, needing more and more stimulation and release, and then ended with a cold shower. Dean had done what he could, though lack of food and sleep was beginning to take it's tole.

It was not until Sunday before Castiel's flare ups began to slow down again, having peaked at needing to ejaculate eight times before a cold shower, which seemed to be the only way he could calm down. Both boys were like zombies, until the need for sex came over them. Dean had taken to not even bothering to clean and tidy up, sleeping along side Castiel as they were allowed ten minutes to half an hour between each flare.

Five days of constant sex. If someone had asked Dean how he felt about that before this, he would have been naïvely excited. Now, he was just grateful for any rest he could get between times.

Castiel however had become rather emotional a few times, bursting into tears just before passing out in the shower, the usual time for such things it would appear. Dean had no idea heats could be such a horrendous thing...

Dean also had to take on quite a lot of responsibility that he hadn't taken into conisderation. Like making sure Castiel took his birth control tablets every morning. Dean was so no ready for pups... A couple of times, Castiel had even gone into another cycle just before Dean had managed to sort out the water to swallow the tablet, meaning he had to go all Alpha on the poor Omega, forcing him to take it while thrashing in burning need and pain.

He would know better for next time though, and Dean found himself quite excited about the next heat being a little more controlled. Maybe they could enjoy the sex rather than be trying to stop Castiel from falling to pieces. Or dying.

Being a mated Alpha was hard work. He didn't know how some Alphas took on more than one Omega...

Well he guessed their Omega's probably get treated like shit...

Dean lay awake next to Castiel, who he had just cold-showered and dried. The Omega was curled into Dean's side, the Alpha holding his mate protectively. Dean trailed his fingers across the planes of the Omega's face and down his neck, admiring the boy's beauty. It didn't take long until Dean too was sound asleep, dreaming of a rather positive looking future.

...

Dean felt himself jump awake as he heard someone enter the motel room. He glared into the darkness as his hand gently carded through Castiel's tussled hair, his eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, a low grunt his only reply. What was his younger brother doing back? He hadn't phoned him to let him know it was safe yet. Did he want Dean to accidentally kill him in a newly mated defending rage?

And then the scent of alcohol and his father hit him.

Dean quickly pulled the covers of his bed up, covering Castiel's hair, wishing to all the gods that his dad wouldn't notice the Omega's scent.

"Dean." His dad did not seem happy as he flicked on the light switch. "Please tell me that Sammy is somewhere safe while you are hear fucking some whore you found." Dean gulped back his growl of annoyance at his dad referring to Castiel as a whore. He felt his heart stop when the boy next to him began to stir.

"He's at a friend's, from school. Late night studying that turned into a sleep over." Dean pushed Castiel's head back down onto the pillow when the Omega tried to sit up. He coughed over the muffled 'oof' that escaped the younger boy, fumbling with the covers again, hoping his dad had not noticed.

It was a fool's hope of course.

"No need to hide her Dean. Not exactly the first time I've walked in on one of your conquests. Though you're playing with fire when your fucking around with an Omega... One in heat if I might add." Dean cringed at his dad's words, hoping Castiel wouldn't be too upset. Dean had mentioned his slutty ways, with a little help from Sam of course, but they hadn't really discussed it in detail. "What's your name?"

"Cassie." Dean supplied, a little too quickly in his haste too try and keep his dad from finding out what gender Castiel was.

"I'm sure she can speak for herself Dean." John barked, clearly getting pissed off. A little unwarranted Dean felt since the man had been MIA for weeks...

"She's mute." Dean supplied.

"Is there no end to the types you bring home? Next week you'll be bringing back a girl with no legs..." John began to empty his pockets as he laughed at his slurred remark, clearly planning on staying for the night. Dean tried to sooth Castiel as he rubbed his arm slowly, trying to calm him. Dean and Sam had not talked about John much, but in a way that kind of said it all. "Well, Cassie, I think it's time you fuck off out of here, save the walk of shame in the morning." Dean grabbed Castiel hard, stopping him from moving, not that the Omega had any intention of doing so.

"She's a bit shy dad. Mind going to the bathroom or something? Or even just turning away 'til she gets dressed?" John barked out a laugh before yanking at Dean's bed covers, himself and Castiel, luckily in their underwear at least, now uncovered. There was a long moment of silence as John seemed to suck in a slow breath, getting ready to blow a gasket. "Shit." Was all Dean could say.

Castiel shot upright, hiding a little behind Dean as he watched the older haggard looking man stare at him with hatred. They were so screwed.

"What the fuck is this?" John seethed, his eyes closing tight and his hands fisting. "You're a fucking fag now?!" John reached forward to grab at Dean's foot, but he pulled back quickly, getting to his feet and yanking Cas with him.

"Dad I- "

"Get your ass over here!" John bellowed, his face turning a horrid shade of red.

"No dad- "

"Dean 'm not asking you. And you!" He pointed at Castiel. "Get the fuck out of my motel room you little queer! Stay away from my son!" Castiel gulped as he looked to Dean, trying to work out what was best. "NOW!" John started to stomp his way around Dean's bed as Dean rushed Cas around Sam's, grabbing what he could of his belongings and thrusting them into the terrified Omega's hands.

"Sorry Cas, but I think it would be best if you left." Dean raced to the door and grabbed it open, pulling Castiel in for a quick kiss and shoving him out into the cold winter night air in only his boxers, the door slamming shut behind him. Castiel waited for a second before John's raging insults brought him back from his trance, a loud thudd of someone crashing into the door making him take a few steps back.

He couldn't leave Dean could he?

Another loud crash and Castiel was fumbling through his belongings, trying to find his jeans so he could get his phone.

And of course they would be in the motel room with two raging Alphas.

So phoning Michael for his advice or even just a lift was out of the equation.

"You're such a fucking disappointment Dean! You should have been in that fire! Not your mother!" Castiel blanched at the coldness of John's outburst. "Every day I mourn for her and this is how you act?! She would be so fucking ashamed of you!"

"Fuck you!" Dean sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" There was more crashing sounding from inside the motel room. Castiel was rooted to the spot with fear, coldness and loyalty. He couldn't leave Dean, especially since this whole mess was really his fault.

"A fucking _male_ Omega! What the fuck is wrong with you! He'll be riddled with disease! He's an abomination! You know they are not accepted in society, only recently being allowed to live amoungst us for some reason! If you ask me they should all still be killed at birth." Castiel felt a lump in his throat grow painfully, a loud fleshy smack and a crash making him cringe.

"Well nobody fucking asked you! You have no idea what he's like, and you don't get to talk about him like that!"

"He's a faggot, and now so are you! You just can't keep it in your pants can you boy. A single pheromone is enough to topple the great Alpha Dean!" John continued to mock Dean, more crashing and banging accompanying them. "Did he spread his legs willingly?! Was that all it took to turn you into a queen?"

"Did you maybe for a second think I was always this way?!"

"No son of mine is gay!"

"Then I guess I'm not your fucking son then!"

"Then get the fuck out of _my_ room!" Castiel flinched as the door to the motel room opened, and out hurtled Dean, the blood on his face shining in the glow of the street lights ahead. "I thought I told you to fuck off?!" John was now shouting at Castiel.

"No sir, you told me to get the fuck out of your motel room..." Castiel mumbled, his eyebrows lifting in shock at himself. What was it with his stupid mouth?!

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Dean was rushing to Castiel's side, but he was too late as John's fist connected with Castiel's cheek, sending the boy crashing to the ground, skinning his elbows on the concrete of the pavement.

Castiel felt his mind go fuzzy from the force of the strike, his mouth filling with blood as he realised he had bitten his own tongue pretty hard. He then felt hands pulling him into a sitting position, fingers touching his face gingerly.

"Jesus Cas, I'm so sorry!" Dean was hugging him tightly, lifting him to his feet and gathering everything he had dropped. "Let's go before John wakes up." Castiel didn't miss the bitterness in Dean's tone as he pulled him alongside him, his head beginning to clear slowly.

Dean sat him in the front seat of his beloved car and jogged round to the drivers side, sliding in and starting her up as quickly as possible.

"Do you think Mike would mind if we reverse our arrangement tonight?" Castiel shook his head, staring out of the side window at the motionless lump that was Dean's father. "Cas, I..." Castiel shook his head again.

"You do not need to apologise Dean."

...

**Well I hope you liked it. Again I am a little unhappy with sections of it... but hey, it can't all be okay so here we are! And it wouldn't be a chapter by me without a little bit of drama now would it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey~!**

**Late? Yes. Excuses? Numerous. Over nine thousand words to make up for it? Oh yes.**

**I can only apologise and not bore you with my excuses. This chapter has introduced other perspectives since now we have so many characters involved, and obviously plot is happening else where that won't be seen since Dean and Castiel aren't everywhere all of the time.**

**So I hope you enjoy this (even if I hate this chapter since it was so hard to do!)**

**Warnings: Language, mentions of sex and heat, as well as a sprinkling of violence. :)**

Chapter 15

Michael fussed over Castiel for a good while, scowling at Dean now and again before Castiel pushed him away, pleading with him to leave him alone and assuring that he was fine.

"Hmm..." Michael let his fingers touch the now finally clotted bite mark, his eyebrows knitted in thought. Dean repressed a possessive growl the best he could, but both Novacs turned when they heard it rumbling in his chest. "It's a good mark. Still quite raw and its been almost a week. Quite impressive. A sign that you and Castiel are extremely well matched." Michael stopped touching the skin around it in a show of respect to Dean, though continued to look at it closely. "High enough for people to see, no tearing. Just a perfectly neat and purposeful ownership mark." Michael nodded to Dean appreciatively. "Its nice work." Michael then handed Castiel a tissue to wipe away the blood from his now fully healed split lip.

Dean couldn't help but sulk as he leant against the furthest wall in the kitchen from them when he watched Castiel dab and rub his lip, his eyes then tracing the pattern of the tiled floor when it all became too much to think about. He couldn't believe his dad hit Castiel...

"I suppose you will need some clothes Winchester..." Michael sighed as he disappeared upstairs and returned soon after with two pairs of jeans and two black t-shirts. "Cas's stuff will be a little tight on you, but it will have to do since... well, there is nothing else." Dean nodded but remained silent as he mulled over what he was going to do next.

His Alpha and dad had kicked him out and was probably going to disown him if he hadn't already. Meaning Dean did not belong anymore. He no longer had his pack, as small as it was. He was probably going to lose his job since Bobby and his dad were close friends. He wouldn't be able to face Ellen and Joe again, or even Ash.

And Sammy...

Dean felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he thought about his little brother being left alone with their drunk and abusive father. John had never been pleased with Sam's Beta status, and Dean was now no longer there to be able to take the blows when they were dealt. He couldn't leave Sam on his own...

What had he done? He had thrown everything away for one Omega boy.

Dean looked up into worried blue eyes that pierced into his green. The adoration and concern that was thrown at him was almost too much, but it helped Dean remember just why he had risked so much.

He loved Castiel. Truly and undoubtedly loved him.

"You uh..." Castiel was now standing in front of Dean, reaching for his hand before he cleared his throat to begin again. "You 'feel' too loud." Castiel looked at Dean with such pleading eyes that he almost broke down from the weight of them, his mind flooding with a warmth from the bond that he had no idea he could feel. Castiel was getting good at using it. Dean had heard of mates who could recognise the bond within, but he had never known you could use it to communicate like this. "You regret us." Castiel whispered, Dean vaguely noticing that Michael had left them to sort things out. Though he could safely assume he was somewhere close enough to come racing through and punch Dean if he hurt Castiel.

Which he was doing right now. He could feel it. This unbearable ache through the bond.

"No. I don't regret us." Dean sighed as he pulled his mate in to hold him tight. "I just..." Castiel held his breath, his body tense. "I've lost Sammy if Dad doesn't accept this..."

"What the hell? Since when was that the case?!" Castiel immediately pulled out of Dean's arms, completely taken by surprise by the younger Winchester's outburst, the young Beta now striding the length of the kn his boxers and t-shirt, the sight quite comical if the situation had not been so serious. "You think I'm going with that asshole? After everything he's done? After everything we've been through together?" Dean folded his arms and gave Sam a look that said Dean was not impressed.

"Dad did the best he could for us."

"Abandoning us? Leaving you to raise me like your own kid?" Dean rolled his eyes as he pushed off the wall, walking over to lean on the counter top. Castiel just stepped back ready to leave, but one pleading look from Dean had him staying put. "Never once did that man say he loved us! Never once has he come back to us sober. He's out there catching bad guys and helping others, yeah, but what about his own family? Mum's death hit us all hard, so why is it okay for him to suffer, but not you?!" Castiel could feel Dean's pain as he breathed slowly, trying to regulate himself so that he didn't lose his temper. Or worse.

Dean could cry.

"Sammy, he has to work to feed us."

"No, he has to work so he can fund drinking himself stupid, you only get a little of that money, so little you have to work at Bobby's just so we can keep the room!" Dean flinched at Sam's words, a little disappointed that Sam knew how bad the situation was. He had been trying so hard to protect his brother, but in doing so he had only made their relationship difficult. After all, Sam was no idiot. "And incidentally, it's the cheapest room dad could get." Sam looked up to the ceiling, hearing the vibration as his phone started to buzz in the room he had been sleeping in. Castiel guessed it was probably his bedroom.

"That will be him now." Dean muttered.

"Good. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Sam ran up the stairs rather clumsily, obviously still rather sleepy despite his confident shouting a moment ago.

"Dean?" Dean didn't respond to Castiel, so the younger boy walked slowly over to his mate, rubbing his hand up his back, feeling the skin goose bump at his soft caress. It was nice to see that the small things like his touch were enough to make his Alpha react. "I'm- "

"Don't you dare say your sorry." Dean ground out, which had Castiel immediately shutting his mouth. He then decided his best course of action was to pull back, but Dean reached around himself to grab his hand, dragging it around to his front as he pulled Castiel closer, silently asking to be held.

So Castiel held him.

They could hear Sam yelling in the room above, Michael making an appearance in the kitchen a few minutes after silence fell on the house.

"He's one fiery Beta, I'll give you that Dean." Dean snorted a laugh, but the happy moment didn't seem to last. "You did good." Dean looked up to see Michael smiling, but the oldest Novac quickly left the room to head upstairs before Dean could disagree or feel uncomfortable. If their was anyone's acknowledgement or approval that Dean sought out recently, it was Michael's. The boy had raised his own Omega brother as well as an Alpha brother, and both seemed pretty functioning. Well Castiel did anyway. He had only heard stories of Gabriel.

And they weren't even related by blood. So if Michael could compliment Dean on his ability to raise Sam, then Dean was more than happy with that.

And then Dean thought about his priorities, one of which was currently holding him tightly and pushing all sorts of comfort through their bond.

"Cas, listen." Castiel tried not to tense as Dean turned around in his arms, pecking him on the lips lightly to let him know he was paying attention. "You know you uh..." Dean cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Your pretty much everything I need. I don't care about packs and hierarchy and all that shit, but I do care about Sam and..."

"If push comes to shove you chose your brother." Castiel could understand what Dean was trying to say, and he understood why he felt the way he did, but that didn't mean it hurt any less to hear Dean say he was second best in his life. He should really have been grateful to even be that far up on anyone's scale nevermind Dean's, but still.

"Wait... no... I mean, yeah I'd do everything and anything for him, but I could never give you up." Castiel frowned, a little confused.

"But if you had to chose between us?" Castiel looked up into Dean's mesmerising eyes, a small smirk beginning to show on the Alpha's face.

"I'd chose you both and fuck up anyone who disagreed." Castiel couldn't help his smile as he hugged Dean even tighter.

What was Dean worrying about really? His dad may have been the Alpha of his family, but when he really thought about leaving Castiel, his heart ached in a way he could never describe. Or live with. He knew that Castiel was everything, but so was Sam. Sam had been purpose, a direction, a motivation to keep going, but now he had two motivations, which was a strange thing for Dean. He barely had friends nevermind a life partner.

But here he was. Dean Winchester. Letting someone in.

Dean smiled proudly as he rearranged his hug on Castiel, lifting him up and turning to sit him on the counter, kissing him desperately. Dean's hands fisted in Castiel's hair, pulling the boy so close they could barely kiss properly without dislocating their jaws. Castiel snorted a laugh when Dean only seemed to pull them closer together, if that was even possible.

Dean groaned when he heard his brother clear his throat, obviously having some news that he wished to share with them. So Dean's dick would have to wait. Again. He really hoped Sam one day understood what he was doing to him...

Though you would think after almost a week of pure sex he would have been sated...

"Well Dean, you are now my new Alpha." Sam smiled widely. "Not that you haven't been for some time now, but it's now official." Dean opened his eyes wide, unable to believe that he really could have both.

"Did dad kick you out too?" Sam huffed out indignantly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah right. I kicked him out." Sam smiled proudly as he patted his puffed out chest a couple of times. "That's right. I told him if he wasn't happy he could leave. That as far as I was concerned it was you who had been Alpha for our family for years and not him. If you said jump I wouldn't even ask how high, I'd just do my best no matter what. Because you had earned that respect. Where as dad was almost a faceless name. That I had forgotten who he was so often that it was like I didn't have a father either." Dean stared at Sam for a long time, seemingly unable to form words.

"You said all that to him? How did he take it?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's concerned tone.

"You're kidding right? You're not feeling sorry for him. No way. He's an asshole Dean. Always has been since mum died. I've heard him blame you, you know. And now for some screwed up reason you believe him. And I may not remember that night, but I do know it was you who carried me out. It was you who ran to my room and pulled me out of the fire. Not dad. He was out drinking with friends." Castiel could feel Dean shivering in his arms, a searing hot pain pulsing through the bond making him blink hard. "I know you tried to save mum too. Because that's who you are."

"Sammy." Dean growled warningly.

"Its been fourteen years and you still won't talk about it." Sam argued. "I'm sick of you bottling things up. I'm sick of you turning into the product of dad's shitty upbringing. Yeah he taught you how to fight, to protect me. Yeah he taught you first aid so you could patch him up when he needed you to. Yeah he made sure you had a car and we had phones, but that's it. You are the one who has turned me into a functioning Beta, the one who funded my extra tuition when I grew bored in school, who took me to my first game, taught me how to drive, pays for my food or cooks for me, cleans my clothes, gives me advice, takes me to the cinema. The list goes on, but your more than a dad to me Dean. You're my hero." Sam smiled brightly at Dean, as if he had merely recited the alphabet. Dean felt something in him snap, Castiel feeling the wave of emotion hitting him through the bond, like a damn had been removed. Castiel held his breath as he waited for Dean to react, but Sam seemed to have a better understanding, nodding as he left the kitchen, giving Dean time to process what he had said.

Castiel waited as Dean just stared at where Sam had been before, Castiel feeling him scrambling on the other side of the bond, trying to push him out. So Castiel pulled back, and allowed Dean time to reconfigure, or whatever it was the poor short-circuited boy was doing.

And then, with the brilliant timing it always seemed to have, Castiel's body flared with heat, his pheromones stinking out the place and making Michael threaten from the living room to castrate Dean if they did anything in the kitchen. People eat there afterall.

"I'm so sorry! This is so inappropriate... ungh." Castiel felt his knees go weak as he grabbed onto the counter to steady himself, but Dean was quick to catch him. The Alpha seemed to still be a little distracted but he smiled lovingly all the same.

"I got you." Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck feeling quite embarrassed. It was one thing knowing that Michael had an idea of what they were doing, but for him to know exactly when because he could smell his younger brother's arousal? That was weird.

Nevermind that they were about to have God knows how much sex in a room not so far from him, probably where he could hear...

"I wish... ah... God... If you need a moment... ungh... huh... I can go and... oh God... start off myself. Meet you in the bathroom or something... fuck..." Dean nuzzled into Castiel's hair, chuckling softly as he grabbed the Omega by the backs of his thighs and lifted him so that he was now wrapped around Dean's torso, clutching at him desperately. Dean then turned and left the kitchen, heading upstairs as carefully as he could with Castiel rutting against him like his life depended on it. And he supposed it sort of did.

"Where am I going?"

"I think... huh... ungh... huh... Sam's in my room... Fuck it... second on the left." Dean raised an eyebrow in question but did as he was told, carrying the now falling apart Omega with ease. "Gabriel's room." Was the only explanation the boy could give as Dean dumped him on the bed, lifting his legs and pulling off his underwear.

Dean made quick work of getting Castiel through four orgasms before he needed to make the mad dash to the bathroom to put them under the cold water. This flare up may have been much quicker, but in no way any less intense. Sam had knocked on the wall a couple of times, telling them to keep it down, that he was still young and impressionable, but Dean couldn't have quieted himself or Castiel even if he had tried.

Castiel's flares were now finally slowing down, and Dean never thought he would have said it but thank God. He was knackered. He had never had as much sex in his life than he had in the last week, and he had had a lot of sex.

It wasn't until Tuesday night that Castiel's heat completely ended, both boys sleeping right through to Thursday night, only barely wakening enough to eat and go to the bathroom. And the only reason they had awoken at all was because of some rude shouting in the kitchen.

"You cannot hide him forever!" There was a crash downstairs as something was thrown in the kitchen, Castiel jumping out of bed and fumbling to find some clothing. "He is an abomination! He needs to be cleansed!" Castiel scrambled to find his t-shirt.

"Cas. Hang on." Dean groggily joined Castiel in his search for clothes, but had only had time to put on some jeans, which were quite tight fitting and a little embarrassing, before Castiel had burst out of the bedroom and hurtled down the stairs. "Cas!" Dean crashed through the slowly closing door and followed after his mate, panic filling him as his Omega ran headlong into unknown danger.

"You mated him?! With a male?! Have you no shame?" Dean rounded the corner only to bump into Castiel who was standing out of sight in the hall outside of the kitchen, his chest rising and falling as he almost hyperventilated.

"Go home Zachariah. You lost all rights to having a say to what happens to Castiel when you let that fucker away with what he did."

"You know the Omega preyed on his weakness."

"And what weakness was that?! That he couldn't keep it in his pants?" Dean placed a comforting hand on Castiel's lower back when he flinched at Michael's words.

"The Omega has demons. He needs to be cleansed. I know a female Alpha who is willing to take him once he has been fixed. Willing to mate with him. He can be saved Michael. Saved!"

"He doesn't need saved! Castiel has already chosen a mate who I am more than happy with, so get out of my house now before I call the cops!"

"So who's the homosexual sinner you have paired the Omega with? Some poor misguided Alpha who thinks that this very male Omega could provide him with children? Provide him with a family and a pack. Did you explain that to the Alpha before hand, so he know what disappointment he was letting himself in for? The Omega may have the scent of a female, but he will not have the capabilities of bearing children and you know it. God would never allow such an abomination to reproduce more of himself. What idiot would want to spend the rest of his life with it?" Castiel grabbed at Dean as he stormed into the kitchen, but was shrugged off as his Alpha growled angrily.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but I'm his Alpha." Dean closed his statement with a shove, sending Zachariah into the row of cupboards along the far wall. Michael simply took a side step when Zachariah bounced off of the doors and almost fell to the floor, grabbing for the other Alpha to steady himself, and missing. "And I think you should shut the fuck up and leave before I tear your throat out." Dean calmly threatened as he folded his arms slowly across his bare chest, though Castiel could feel his carefully contained wildness through the bond. Castiel took a peek into the kitchen and watched as Zachariah stared back at Dean with wide scared eyes.

"You wouldn't." He challenged, though his nervous gulp gave away his fake bravado. "Michael, are you just going to stand there and let this oaf- "

"You are the one threatening to take away his mate. You are the one essentially challenging Dean here. You know that in a court of law he would walk free even if he did kill you. And by the way, he's newly mated, so extra touchy. I wouldn't mess with him." Zachariah blanched at the thought as he stumbled out of the kitchen, glaring at Castiel as he passed.

"Don't even look at him." Dean suggested politely, but with a sternness that had Zachariah growling and turning away from Castiel.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Castiel is barren." Zachariah left through the front door, Dean quick to slam it shut when the man was barely over the threshold, silently hoping he hurt him.

"Fucker..." Dean muttered under his breath before turning to see Michael running his hand through his mate's hair, who was currently sitting on the floor against the wall, his arms hugging his knees so that they were tucked into his chest. "Cas?" Dean asked quietly followed by Michael sighing thoughtfully.

"Zachariah had always said that Castiel couldn't bear children. It was more of a hope than anything since he didn't want to deal with it. But... When I did some research a while back, it was found that out of all the male Omegas ever recorded, only two had been able to carry children. One of them only gave birth to still borns and the other only had one, and it took years of heats to get there. The boy was called a miracle baby, and was an Omega too. The family had to go into hiding due to hate crimes against them, but still." Michael looked down at his brother sadly, Castiel now fiddling with the pattern in the wooden floor. "I keep telling Castiel there are only a few male Omega's recorded, but that doesn't mean there aren't more having kids as we speak." Castiel remained silent as he just stared at the floor.

"Cas. We already talked about this. You told me all that could go wrong and I told you that I don't care if you can give me pups or not. Adopting is fine with me. You were adopted to, so it's not like there isn't any kids out there who need a family." Dean smiled down at his mate, Michael stepping back to allow him to comfort the boy. Castiel just nodded, but didn't seem to perk up any. "C'mon." Dean lifted Castiel easily, tucking his head of unruly hair under his chin. "Your tired. Some more sleep will make you feel better." Dean nodded his thanks to Michael, who watched the pair disappear up the stairs. Michael couldn't help the smile that burst onto his face.

He could never have found a better mate for his brother himself. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if Dean and Castiel turned out to be soul mates, the ultimate mating pair. If the behaviour of the bite was anything to go by, then it looked promising.

And the way that he handled Zachariah? beautiful. Michael would never forget the pure fear in Zachariah's beady little eyes. It was nice to see Castiel was in such good Alpha hands.

...

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his phone. It was Saturday morning, and he was supposed to be working in half an hour. He was all showered, dressed and ready to go.

But he couldn't.

Bobby hadn't texted or phoned to say not to bother coming in because John had told him everything, but Dean was terrified about what his adoptive uncle would think of him. Bobby had been more of a father to him and Sam than there own father, and he found that he worried more about his approval than anything.

Bobby had never given any indication that he was against homosexuality, but they had never really talked about that stuff for it to have come up. Dean didn't know what he would do if Bobby hated him for what he had done, for who he had chosen.

Dean had felt guilt for not telling Bobby about his plans. The older Alpha had even mentioned that Dean was so much happier lately, and that whoever the girl was, not to fuck it up with her. Dean should have corrected him then, but he didn't know how Bobby would have taken it. Plus others were there, and could have heard his admission.

And why was he so scared of what people thought? He didn't care at school, so why did he care about those at work?

Because they were customers? Bobby might lose business if people started talking...

And there was his friends, which was really only Ash and Jo, who often helped out where they could. Bobby tended to work on his own, but occasionally brought in Rufus Turner if there was some extras needed during the week when Dean was at school.

Now Rufus. He had made it quite clear that he thought homosexuality was strange, unless of course it was two girls, then by all means, crack on, but never said anything against it. Surely he would understand?

And Ellen. She wouldn't give a rats ass who Dean was with, she'd still slap him on the back of the head and bitch at him about his terrible manners and give him lectures about treating people proper. She would love Castiel. He was smart, funny, attractive, polite and put up with Dean. He had prospects, places to go, things to do with his life. So much talent in whatever he did because he tried so hard to be perfect at everything. Yeah, Ellen would adore Castiel.

But John. He'd have talked to them all by now, and not one of them contacted him about any of it. Were they giving him there space? Or had they all turned away in disgust, not wanting to have anything to do with Alpha Dean, the gay-boy...

"Dean?" Castiel's quiet morning voice rumbled through Dean's back as he hugged the Alpha, his loud worrying obviously crashing through the bond and waking the Omega.

"I'm okay. Just go back to sleep." Castiel nodded against his back, but didn't lie back down.

"Shouldn't you be heading to work by now?" Castiel yawned, rubbing his eyes as he snuggled into Dean's hip as he slid down the boy's body sleepily. Dean snorted a laugh as he rubbed his mate's hair affectionately.

"Yeah." Dean sighed as he looked back at his phone, seeing that he had wasted fifteen minutes. "Yeah. I'm going now." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's hips, preventing him from getting up.

"I'm sure they will understand. If Bobby is half the man you profess him to be then he will see by my gender." Castiel kissed Dean's left shoulder-blade through his t-shirt and hugged him close. "I'll miss you." Castiel mumbled, making Dean huff out a laugh.

"I'll miss you too. But I gotta make money. Plus Bobby needs the help." Castiel nodded.

"I know." Dean then turned in his mate's arms and pushed him so that he was lying on his back, Dean crawling over him. Dean stared into Castiel's bright blue eyes, fascinated by how much love he felt for one person. He trailed his fingers along his forehead and down his cheek, along his jaw and under his chin, before lifting his head slightly. Dean kissed Castiel hard, as if trying to show the Omega just how much he loved him as well as trying to draw out the energy and support he needed from his mate to go and find out whether he still had his extended family or not. The two tangled together for what felt like seconds, but actually turned out to be twenty minutes.

Dean felt his phone vibrate on the bed next to him, Bobby's designated tune playing rather loudly in their quiet little world. Dean pulled away from Castiel reluctantly, answering his phone and putting it to his ear as he sat up.

"Ya Idjit. Please tell me your late because something horrendous has happened and not because your father is a narrow-minded dick?" Dean couldn't help the smile the spread across his face. So that answered one question.

"I-"

"You know what, save it. You better get your ass in here within the next half hour or I'm firing your sorry ass."

"Sure thing boss." Dean looked over to see Castiel smiling at him brightly, obviously feeling the relief spread between them. Dean reached over and kissed him as he listened to Bobby shout at Jo, who had apparently knocked over a whole rack of spanners.

"And quit kissing that boy of yours when I'm on the phone. And if that's why your late, it better have been bloody worth it." Dean could hear the smile in Bobby's words.

"Oh it was worth it."

"It was rhetorical ya idjit." Bobby hung up, leaving Dean to laugh along with the dial tone.

"Everything alright then?" Castiel didn't need to ask, Dean's face lighting up dramatically.

"Couldn't be better." Dean lunged forward for one last, and extremely long kiss, leaving his poor mate gasping for breath as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his jacket, calling his goodbye over his shoulder before he jogged down the stairs. Man today was going to be awesome.

...

"I hope you plan on staying half an hour later to make up for your tardiness boy." Bobby grumbled as Dean rushed into his office, looking up to see that it was bang on half nine. No hello, or how are you. Dean smiled at the familiarity.

"Course." Dean had obviously not thought about it, but he didn't mind. After all it was the least he could do for his wonderful and non-judgemental uncle.

"Good, two Fords and a Merc for ya out back. Merc needs the body work knocked out as much as possible, though if we need to buy in new panels then that's fine. Also one of the Fords, registration ending 7PQ needs its tracking realigned and a general service. The other needs all four tyres changed to winter tyres." Dean nodded as he switched his leather jacket for overalls. He took the three sheets of paper from Bobby that outlined his work in more detail when the Alpha mumbled: "When do we get to meet him?" Dean felt himself come to a halt, Bobby's subtilty obviously still needing some work. Though he wouldn't be Bobby if he wasn't so out in the open with what he thought all the time.

"Uh... I hadn't thought about it."

"Hadn't thought about it? Ellen will be so pissed if she doesn't meet him first and you know it. In fact I think she mentioned carving you up for christmas dinner if it wasn't soon too." Dean gulped knowing Ellen never gave out empty threats.

"Um... I guess I could bring him round tomorrow if you guys are okay with that." Every Sunday Ellen would close the bar at five so that everyone could go round for dinner, though Dean would have to admit he was a little scared about whether his dad was going to be there or not. "Only if dad's not there though." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Of course he'll be there. He's staying there just now. Trying to sort his head after Ellen gave him a two-hour long verbal bollocking." Dean took a deep breath in and tried to calm himself.

"I'm not putting Castiel anywhere near him again."

"Castiel? As in the angel of Thursday?"

"Yeah." Dean sometimes forgot that Bobby was a 'myths and legends' junkie.

"Strange name. I like it though. And your dad might be an idjit but he'd be a fool if he thought he could touch the boy and get away with it."

"Bobby, he burst his lip. That was after he kicked him out into the freezing cold in only his underwear and tried to 'beat the gay outta me'." Bobby finally looked up from his paperwork, his frown in place.

"He did what?" Dean cursed himself for speaking. He shouldn't have said anything but he was just so angry. The last thing anyone needed was Bobby and his dad fighting.

"He was drunk. He- "

"Don't you dare say he didn't mean it. I'll kill him."

"No Bobby! Please, its fine." Bobby looked over to Dean, his face changing from confused to understanding, to pissed off again.

"This isn't the first time he's hit you is it." Dean cursed as he slumped in defeat. He had always thought that Bobby suspected, but now lying to him would only make things worse. "That sorry piece of shit." Bobby grumbled, pulling his hat back and forth, readjusting it. "You've got work to do boy. We'll talk about this later. I've got a drunk 'Alpha' to go see." Dean tried to stop Bobby but the man's daring look was all it took before Dean watched him storm off, presumably towards Ellen's.

Oh his dad was in for a world of hurt.

...

"John Winchester, you son of a bitch." Bobby crashed through the front door, some of the regulars stilling and quieting as they all turned to the front.

"For God's sake Bobby, is there any need for the melodrama?" Bobby smiled sweetly at Ellen before he walked around behind the bar, heading to the back door that lead into the living quarters.

"Where is that useless hunk of shit?" Ellen raised her eyebrows, silently asking to be told what was going on. "Ellen, where is he?"

"You gonna tear up my place with some kind of Alpha showdown and not explain to me why that is first? I think not." Ellen pushed the door shut again before Bobby could slip by. "What has that stupid man done now?"

"Your not gonna like it." Ellen remained quiet, her expression still questioning. "Alright. That asshole has been beating on Dean. All these years we suspected, and we were right." Ellen's hands balled into fists. "And that's not all. He..." Bobby shook his head sadly. "He threw Dean's boyfriend out into the cold in nothing but his..." Bobby blushed a little, "underwear, where any goddamned Alpha could have gotten him, and then punched the poor kid. Splitting his lip."

"Will you hold him down while I unleash hell or vice versa?"

"Neither of you will have to hold me down." Bobby turned to see John come in from the kitchen, his eyes bloodshot and squinting as he was suffering a hang over.

"Oh yeah? In the kitchen Winchester." Ellen pointed into the back where the man had just come, his body slumping as he did as he was instructed. "You mind explaining to us why our Dean, that's right our Dean since you seemed to think it was a grand idea to leave him behind with no one apart from a brother to look after, has kept it secret that you beat him? You know we suspected right? The way he blindly followed you, the way he would flinch when he thought he had done something you wouldn't like... God I could wring your neck you sorry excuse!" John just seemed to hang his head as he rested again one of the counters, his eyes not meeting Ellen's. "Do you have any idea how amazing your boys have become? We worried about Dean for a bit there with all those girls he was clearly compensating with, and as soon as he finds something worth fighting for, someone he actually cares about enough to let them in, you hit that someone? What is wrong with you?!" John stared back at Ellen, clearly surprised that they had somehow suspected that his oldest son had been gay.

"It was a shock, and I was drunk, I just done what my own dad would have done..."

"Your dad was an asshole. Is that what you are John?"

"I must be..."

"Oh save the 'poor me' act. Fucking man up!" Ellen balled her fists frustratedly. "Alpha my ass. You better make this up to them. You may have lost your wife, but they lost there mum. And now apparently their father for God knows how long." Ellen growled as she lifted her hands to her face in frustration. "I can't believe I felt sorry for you when Sam ripped you a new one the other night. I should have bloody joined in." Ellen slapped John hard, the force making him stumble back.

"Alright Ellen. That's enough." Bobby stepped forward, John thanking him for stepping in. "Don't thank me, I just don't want Ellen hurting herself." Bobby then punched John in the mouth. "That's for the Omega kid that your going to grovel too and beg for forgiveness." Bobby then kicked him to the floor. "And that doesn't even begin to cover it for the boys. You have some patching up to do, and if you even think about running off to get lost in your work and drink, you can forget about ever coming back, you hear me?" Bobby straightened his shirt and hat as he turned his back to John, who just remained in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Dean is bringing Castiel to dinner tomorrow with Sam." Bobby informed Ellen, who immediately brightened like the past few moments hadn't occurred.

"Castiel? Oh, that's a lovely name. Did he give you anymore details?" Bobby frowned at Ellen's gushing.

"Did Dean, Alpha and macho man, start pouring his heart out about his Omega? No Ellen. He didn't give me anymore details." Ellen slapped Bobby playfully on the shoulder.

"Alright, enough of your sarcasm. Your lucky I like you..." Ellen mumbled before shoving Bobby back out into the main bar area. "Me and daddy-o here are going to have a big talk, and I promise I won't hurt myself, too much. But you tell Dean if he chicken's out tomorrow I will come and get them myself, and he doesn't want his Aunt Ellen telling all the stories she has saved up over the years for such an occassion. Plus my wrath I hear is pretty convincing too." Bobby snorted in mock shock.

"Hadn't noticed." He mumbled before walking round the bar again. "I'll send Jo back at lunch to help with the rush when she's done wrecking my place." Ellen laughed, knowing how clumsy her daughter could be.

"Thanks Bobby."

...

"Sooooo..." Dean prayed to any and all the Gods, that Jo would leave him alone to get on with his work, but the sparky girl was all up in his business, trying to 'subtly' get information out of him about Castiel. "He's a he." Dean rolled his eyes. "Does he have hair?" Dean snorted as he tightened some fixings under the hood of the Mercedes he was currently trying to service.

"'Course he has hair." Dean snapped, pushing the girl back when she started to crowd him too much.

"Lucious blonde? Fiery red? Deep and sensual black?" Dean groaned as he began to check the oil, fiddling with a cap underneath the car to let it leak out into a tub he had placed down earlier.

"Dark hair." The best thing to do was just appease the girl before she stared to torture him physically for answers. The Beta girl seemed to be able to get away with quite a lot since Ellen was her mother...

"Brown or black?" Jo grabbed at Dean's shoulder trying to get him to turn around. He shrugged her off as he continued to check liquid levels.

"Black, I guess. Kinda brownish-red in the light." Dean was beginning to realise just how much he remembered about the boy's appearance. He had never experienced that before. Usually with anyone he was with intimately, he had no idea what they sounded like or looked like the next day. But Castiel? Sure he had spent more time with him, but it was like he wanted to catalogue him. Every line, every scar, every colour. Dean could go on for hours really but had to stop himself from it getting x-rated, he was so not sharing that information with Jo. But he could tell her about Castiel's smile. The way it made everything in Dean relax, every worry and fear just washing away when he received a rare toothy grin. The way the boy's head tilted, usually too the left, when he didn't understand something, which was usually some kind of movie or song reference. The way the boy had next to no hair on his body, especially on his chest and legs, where you would expect at least some. Apparently it was an Omega thing, though he did have a happy trail that lead down to his...

Okay so maybe Dean did remember Castiel in every single detail possible which always led to being x-rated, but he had a reputation to keep here, and Jo was ruining it.

"Eyes?"

"Blue."

"Sounds dreamy. Pale? Tanned?"

"Pale."

"I bet he's all bendy and pliant when you guys- "

"Jo!" Dean couldn't believe he was having this conversation. After worrying that he was going to lower the tone too...

"You guys have..." She raised her eyebrows a few times suggestively.

"Haven't you got a bar to clean or something?" Dean was feeling his cheeks heat, for the first time experiencing a need to keep his sex life private. It seemed intimate, special with Castiel. Not something you would brag about to your friends or tell people in detail.

And that was another first for Dean Winchester.

"Oh my God. He's blueballing you isn't he?!"

"Joanna-beth!" Both Dean and Jo cringed at Bobby's gruff shout, Dean smirking at Jo when she turned to see a rather pissed off looking Bobby. "You leave that boy alone. It's of no concern of yours what he gets up to with his boyfriend." Dean felt his cheeks heat up at the use of the word 'boyfriend' from his adoptive uncle. This was all so awkward. He wished none of them knew...

"I need to know if he's worthy of being with Dean is all."

"And whether or not he and Dean are doing the dirty is relevant to that how?"

"Guys! Jesus!" Dean threw down his tools and stalked off out of the yard, unable to handle anymore of their harassment. He could hear Bobby and Jo laughing before Bobby sent her back to Ellen for the lunch time rush. Dean pulled out his phone and smiled fondly as he saw Castiel's name on the screen. He had texted him an hour ago, checking to see that everything was going okay. Dean had really struck it lucky with his Omega, his thoughtfulness and sweetness a happy change to his life. It was like he knew Castiel would do anything for him, and it was humbling. Dean felt a lump in his throat form as he typed out his reply, letting his mate know that he was just perfect.

"These cars aren't going to sort themselves lover boy!" Bobby hollered after Dean, nodding his head towards his three projects that were waiting. Dean smiled brightly as he jogged back to his station. "So, I told Ellen your coming tomorrow." Dean stopped in his tracks.

"I said I wasn't going to if dad's going to be there."

"Look boy-"

"No you look. Castiel has been through enough in his life. I need to keep him safe and I can't do that with dad if you guys keep trying to put us in the same room."

"Ellen is sorting him just now. He's sorry Dean. I'm not saying you should forgive him, or you should accept him back into your life, but your dad wants to fix things. He didn't fight back like he normally would. Didn't go on about how shit everything was. He just accepted that he was wrong. He's just doing what he knows, kid. He never had the good upbringing you think he had. He's just going on survival mode. But somethings changed. I don't know why he's back. Usually isn't back 'til Christmas. I'm just asking that you give him a chance. If anything happens, I'll sort it. Been needing to give that man beating for a long time now..." Dean glared at his tools as he fumbled with them, fidgeting as he tried to figure out what to do. It would be nice to introduce Castiel to his dad like a proper family. Also with Bobby and Ellen there it would be getting it over and done with in one go, with the protection of others to keep Castiel safe. Not that Dean needed help protecting his mate, but it would be a weight off his mind knowing his dad wouldn't be able to just wolf out and tear Castiel to shreds. Dean shivered at the idea.

"Fine, but if he drinks, or even just kicks off, even just a little, I'm leaving with Sam and Cas." Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Done." Bobby smiled before he ruffled Dean's hair, the boy pulling back as he tried to fight the smile from his face. "Now get your work done."

...

Castiel rolled out some dough that he was making for pizza absent-mindedly as Sam and Michael talked animatedly about Gabriel. Castiel's older brother had come home to meet Dean, and Castiel presumed he was going to have his say on whether he approved or not despite the Omega already being bonded to the Alpha. He also planned to stay the night, which meant Castiel had to strip his bed and remake everything as it was to ensure that he had no idea he and Dean had used it during his heat. Castiel's cheeks flushed at the idea, only imagining the abuse Gabriel would throw at them. Michael had helped which was a relief, though the Alpha had found the whole thing quite entertaining, which was rather annoying to say the least.

But Gabriel being back that night also meant he and Dean would have to share the living room since he couldn't very well ask Sam to vacate, even if it was Castiel's room.

Which meant a lecture from Michael about no sex in the shared living space...

Oh the complexities of life.

"Hey babe." Castiel had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Dean come home, and yelped with surprise when the Alpha turned him and lifted him into a hug, kissing him soundly in front of both of their brothers. Sam groaned and made some comment about Dean being a disgusting whore, whereas Michael just laughed and asked them to take their sex elsewhere. Castiel blushed hard, Dean's tongue doing wicked things as if he hadn't heard or noticed anyone in the room with them. Castiel could even smell his own pheromones which made him curse inwardly.

"Jesus Christ, I'll never get used to that." Dean pulled back in confusion, the new voice bringing him back to his senses. "Little brother, bloody hell the place is stinking. I'm gonna be washing you out of my clothes for weeks. Thanks for the cock block..." Castiel scowled at his brother Gabriel who had just returned from his shower, no 'hello' or 'how do you do' for his mate.

"Dean, this is my brother Gabriel, charming as always." Castiel pointed to Gabriel as he explained. "And this, Gabriel, is Dean, my mate." Castiel beamed happily, quite enjoying being able to introduce Dean as his 'mate'. It had a nice ring to it.

"Hey Dean-o. Been hearing so much about you. Cassie has been gushing about you all day, and when he's not been frolicking gayly about how awesome you are he's been daydreaming about you naked, and looking like a kicked puppy while doing so." Castiel threw a dessert spoon at Gabriel who dodged it expertly, obviously being quite used to having things thrown at him. "Looks like he's sexually frustrated again." Gabriel raised his eyebrows suggestively, making Dean laugh hard. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who had been teased all day.

"Will you shut up!" Castiel threw another spoon and then a fork before Michael tripped Gabriel, allowing the final tea spoon that had been launched to bounce off of the younger Alpha's head.

"Treason!" Gabriel barked at Michael, pointing at him while holding his heart dramatically. Dean couldn't say he was used to seeing such flamboyance so he was a little unsure of what to do, but was glad to see Sam laughing heartily at the scene. Gabriel was a lot stranger than Castiel had explained, though could you really explain this? "Anyway!" Gabriel crossed the kitchen with his arm held out, ready to shake Dean's hand. "It's a pleasure!" Dean went to shake his hand, but Castiel grabbed him and stopped him before he could.

"Gabriel, I wouldn't fuck with him." Gabriel smiled wickedly as he took something out of his hand, and then extended it again. Castiel allowed Dean to shake it and the two engaged in a strength battle.

Dean obviously won, Gabriel pulling away and claiming Dean had cheated by clearly taking steroids.

"That's enough Gabriel." Michael pulled the Alpha back by his collar and practically threw him down on the seat next to Sam. Dean was a still a little confused on the whole thing, but Gabriel's smile was wide as he looked him over again.

"What?! I just wanted to make sure he's not just a pretty face. Castiel needs a protector, not some eye candy to hang off of." Castiel threw another spoon, catching the unsuspecting Alpha between the eyes. "On second thought he needs an Alpha that can control him and his wild, uncalled for, out bursts." Castiel scowled at Gabriel before going back to decorating dinner with various ingredients. Dean felt himself sink a little when saw three pizza's with green on them.

Damn Castiel looking after his health...

"You suck Gabriel." Castiel muttered, grating cheese in a rage. Dean reached over and rubbed his shoulder, smiling at the blush the appeared on his Omega's cheeks.

The rest of the night seemed to go on much the same. Gabriel setting up traps for Dean, and Castiel constantly putting a stop to them. Michael had even stepped in a few times, not wanting to incur the wrath of Dean. Sam had explained to him of his volatile ways when he felt Sam was in danger, and when Gabriel's' tactics had moved onto Castiel being the victim, Dean had been rather vocal.

"Come on Dean." Castiel had grabbed his Alpha's hand when he had jumped up from the couch they were sitting on, his eyes burning a hole into Gabriel when the older Alpha took a step back, grinning from ear to ear. "Just let it go. It wasn't sore." Castiel glared at Gabriel when the boy made to make another move, having only just slapped Castiel on the back of the head. Dean was far too protective and they were too close to having newly mated for anyone to really touch the Omega nevermind strike him.

"Touch him again." Dean challenged, his skin prickling as he readied himself to shift into his wolf.

"Ooo. Someone's touchy." Dean growled at Gabriel's taunt, trying to pull his hand from Castiel's.

"You are an ass Gabriel." Michael had grabbed the Alpha by his collar again and dragged him through to the kitchen where they heard Michael giving the boisterous male quite a talking to.

"Come on." Castiel dragged Dean out of the living room and up to his bedroom, Sam having kindly and rather stubbornly moved his stuff to the living room, claiming he'd feel much better sleeping on the couch. They both knew he was lying, but Dean had thanked him all the same, letting his brother do as he pleased.

Especially since it was of benefit to him.

Castiel shut the door and locked it, having had the lock put in place for if he ever went into heat. Michael and Gabriel were not brother's by blood, so reacted like any other Alpha would around his alluring scent.

"Sorry." Dean grumbled, flopping down on the bed and sighing in frustration.

"Its alright. Michael and I are just a little more used to his antics." Castiel crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Dean's warmth, glad he could finally be alone with his mate. "I'm sorry about him. He thinks he's helping." Dean laughed softly as he repositioned himself, leaning over Castiel before kissing him softly.

"He's a handful, I'll give him that." Castiel rolled his eyes at the understatement. "I uh..." Dean cleared his throat. He had been trying to tell Castiel about Ellen's since he had gotten home, but wasn't sure how the Omega would take seeing his dad again. "Tomorrow is Sunday." Castiel blinked up at Dean before covering his smile, not wanting to laugh since the Alpha seemed so serious.

"Yes it is Dean. And today is Saturday." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He mumbled, a little embarrassed. "Ellen, she's like a non-blood related mum, always has dinner for everyone to come round on a Sunday. Closes the bar for it. The whole gang. They're kind of like a family I guess, in a sort of weird fucked up way..." Dean cleared his throat, Castiel waiting patiently for Dean to ask his question. "We've uh... well you really, have been invited to come, if you want. You don't have to though."

"Of course I'll come Dean. This will be like a meet the family thing?" Dean nodded, though still seemed a little worried.

"My dad's going to be there, but I've been assured you'll be safe. My dad won't touch you, I promise. I won't let him, and he wouldn't dare, especially if Ellen and Bobby are there too. He'll behave." Castiel was silent as he chewed on his lip a little nervously.

"Okay." The Omega said a little uncertainly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I do want to I just... Don't want to cause any hassle is all. Your dad made it very obvious he doesn't like me or my gender." Dean snorted as he began to play with Castiel's fingers, not making eye contact. Castiel could feel his guilt and shame through the bond though and couldn't help his own guilt for making his Alpha feel like that. "I'll come though. I'm sure we'll be fine. They have been accepting so far, so..." Dean seemed to perk up, but tried to stifle it so as not to put any pressure on Castiel.

"Like I said, you don't have to if you don't want to. We can wait 'til my dad's fucked off again." Castiel shook his head before hugging Dean tightly, snuggling into his neck.

"I want to go. I'm sure you'll keep me safe. And we can always leave if things get out of hand I suppose." Dean nodded in reply as he rubbed his Omega's back gently.

"Of course we can. Sam won't bat an eyelid if I say its time to go. I'm officially his Alpha afterall." Dean beamed down at Castiel who smiled in return. "Plus he hates my dad more than you so he'd be itching to get back." Castiel frowned in thought as he played with the fabric of Dean's t-shirt.

"I don't hate him."

"You should."

"Maybe. But I don't."

"Not yet anyway." Dean added spitefully

...

**Well thanks again for reading. Hope the length made up for its lateness. Next chapter might take a wee bit to get out, but the next couple of chapters after that have been written. I'm such a scatter brain haha!**

**Thanks again to all those who have Reviewed, Favourited and Followed this story. We are at 99 Follows guys! How amazing is that?! I can't believe it! Thank you so much :)**


End file.
